El Valor de Nuestra Amistad
by Silvery Shine
Summary: Relato de una serie de acontecimientos, un año despues de vencer a Diaboromon, en donde veremos una de las ultimas aventuras de los Digielegidos, durante su vida cotidiana, especialmente para los portadores del Valor y de la Amistad
1. Cap 1 ¡Por fin en Casa!

Gracias por leer mi 1º fic, basado en una de mis series favoritas, espero sea de su agrado y confiezo que hay inspiración de otros autores en el relato, sin embargo, espero que disfruten la historia.

**Advertencia: **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para relatar una historia

* * *

**El Valor de Nuestra Amistad**

**CAP 1 ¡Por fin en casa!**

Desde la ultima pelea de Omnimon y El Imperialdramon Paladín contra Diaboromon han transcurrido casi 12 meses, y nuestra historia inicia en el aeropuerto de Odaiba en donde un joven grupo de rock llega después de su 1º gira por Europa, el grupo auto-denominado _Teenager Wolves_ (Jóvenes lobos) es encabezada por un chico rubio, de ojos azules y aspecto albino, el cual aliviado de haber terminado la experiencia más agotadora en sus cortos 14 años, regresa por fin a su hogar con su familia.

**Matt:** No se los dije chicos, la parte más reconfortante de la gira es el regreso a Japón

**Akira:** (guitarrista de la banda) Tienes razón Matt, además por lo que veo alguien se le adelanto a tú club de fans. – Decía señalando hacia un pequeño grupo de jóvenes que estaban adentro del aeropuerto.

Uno de ellos en particular salió corriendo y se lanzo en brazos del rubio con lágrimas en los ojos.

**T.k.:** ¡Hermano, que bueno que regresaste! Te extrañe mucho, pero dime ¿Cómo les fue?

**Matt:** Muy bien T.K. gracias por preguntar hermanito – decía mientras le revolvía el cabello para molestarlo, pues ambos detestaban que les tocarán el cabello

**Sora:** ¡creo que seria mucha molestia si su alteza me dedica algo de su tiempo! – decía con voz arrogante la peli naranja.

**Matt:** Claro que no amor, ¿me extrañaste? – decía mientras comenzaba a besarla

**Sora:** Claro que si – con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**Davis:** ¡Hay por favor, solo consíganse un cuarto!

**Todos:** ¡Davis!, ¡no seas imprudente!

**Kari:** es algo desagradable, realmente a veces eres muy molesto – decía la castaña, fingiendo enojo.

**Davis:** ¡Hay no Kari, no te pongas así, prometo portarme bien…! – decía el con desespero mientras batía sus manos a toda velocidad.

Luego de que Matt saludo a todos sus amigos, se percato de que un chico de cabello alborotado (similar a un nido de espinas) no se acercaba y que solo lo vigilaba desde el rincón con lo que Matt llamaba "su babosa sonrisa".

**Matt:** Oye Kari, ¿y a ese que le pasa?

**Kari:** no lo se, a decir verdad él fue el que más insistió en que teníamos que llegar temprano.

Por las palabras de la joven Matt fue directo hacia el chico con una expresión de ira en su rostro.

**Matt:** ¡Qué acaso no me vas a saludar idiota! – decía con un semblante frio y serio

**Tai:** Claro que si, solo que no quería interrumpir tan conmovedora escena. – decía el de ojos color chocolate mientras sonreía. Luego, se levanto de la columna contra la que estaba recostado y se dispuso a abrazar a su amigo. - ¡No sabes la falta que me has hecho cretino!, y me alegra mucho que hallas podido realizar la 1º etapa de tu sueño. - Ante este gesto, Matt solo cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

**Matt:** También te extrañe mucho amigo.

Los demás se quedaron contemplando la escena con una sonrisa nerviosa, después de todo cuando alguien les preguntaba sobre esos dos, ellos contestaban: "no encontraras una amistad como la suya en ningún lugar"

Luego de un casi un minuto el guitarrista de la banda se acerco a los dos chicos y decidió interrumpir

**Akira:** Es extraño verte sin tus 11 gorilas – dijo con sarcasmo.

**Tai:** ¡Aun no perdonas que mis chicos te hallan dado esa paliza!, ¿verdad Kira? – dijo con una gran sonrisa

**Akira:** Solo Matt me llama Kira, no te creas tanto.

**Matt:** Podrían dejar eso para después – dijo algo fastidiado.

**Tai:** Sabes como es, tú banda me odia a mí, y mis chicos te odian a ti.

**Matt:** ¬¬ … como digas Tai. A por cierto, ya que estamos todos aquí reunidos, permítanme presentarles al nuevo miembro de nuestra banda, su nombre es Alex – decía mientras señalaba a un chico rubio, de ojos azul metálico (no celestes como él) que se encontraba detrás suyo algo nervioso.

**Todos:** Mucho Gusto Alex. - El chico solo agacho la cabeza y se sonrojo, pero Tai, imprudente como siempre, se acerco a el.

**Tai:** Gusto en conocerte Alex, mi nombre es Taichi Kamiya, pero dime Tai. – decía mientras sonreía y le estiraba la mano.

**Alex:** ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte Tai!, Matt me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. – Dijo respondiendo con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa.

Por el gesto los demás miembros de la banda comenzaron a cuchichear, mientras se reian por lo bajo.

**Tai:** ¡Oigan! ¿Que rayos les pasa? – preguntaba enojado.

**Matt:** Nada, es solo que al parecer le gustaste Itchi. – afirmaba Matt con una sonrisa mal intencionada

**Todos:** ¿Itchi? - Esta pregunta fue ignorada por Matt y el mencionado.

**Tai:** ¿Se puede saber a que te refieres?

**Matt:** No lo tomes a mal, lo que sucede es que es la 1º vez que Alex habla con alguien ajeno a la banda, o al menos sin compromiso. Es decir, nunca habla con nadie por su propia voluntad, porque pese a su gran voz, es muy tímido.

**Tai:** ¿A que te refieres con "pese a su gran voz"?

**Matt:** él es el nuevo vocalista de la banda, bueno, junto con migo.

Luego de la explicación de cómo fue que lo conocieron y se unió a la banda, todos se disponían a salir del aeropuerto, hasta que un alboroto se escucho por todo el lugar, ¡MIREN ES MATT! – gritaba el grupo de colegialas encabezadas por Jun Motomiya

**Tai:** ¿Qué rayos hacen ellas aquí? Davis ¿que no te dije que tuvieras cuidado para que tú hermana no se enterara?

**Davis:** ¡Te juro que no me di cuenta de que me escucho hablando por teléfono la otra vez!

**Tai:** Eso ya no importa, ¿Matt si te ayudo a salir de aquí al mejor estilo de Hollywood, que me darás a cambio?

**Matt:** hare lo que quieras Tai – decía incrédulo.

De repente, Tai detuvo el grupo de aproximadamente 20 chicas con solo su brazo, mientras les hizo una señal similar a una reverencia a los demás para que siguieran; los demás pasaron sin poder creer que Tai las hubiera detenido con solo su brazo.

**Kari:** Hermano, ¿Cómo haces eso?

**Tai:** Sencillo, todas estas mujeres son señoritas muy refinadas (excepto Jun) – Pensaba Tai, - así que no mancharán su imagen solo por obtener un trozo de ropa de Matt – contesto mientras caminaba deteniéndolas como si nada, y de repente las chicas se quedaron atrás aparentemente exhaustas – ahora… apresúrense antes de que vuelvan – decía el castaño algo preocupado.

Al llegar a la entrada del aeropuerto, los chicos quedaron casi petrificados al ver una limosina, con su propio chofer indicándoles que podían subir, mientras alrededor un grupo de seguridad, detenían a los curiosos y fans que se aglomeraban alrededor.

**T.K.:** Tai, ¿Cómo rayos lograste esto? –mientras subía al vehículo

**Tai:** eso no importa T.k., solo sube, todo se sabrá a su tiempo. - De pronto un joven alto de cabello negro se acerco a Tai y le entrego un fajo de billetes.

**?: **Bien, cumplí con mi parte, espero que cumpla con la suya capitán Kamilla.

**Tai:** Le di mi palabra ¿no es así capitán Sagara? – acto seguido marco un número en su celular.

:-

**Tai:** si soy yo, ¿Cómo estas bombón?

:-

**Tai:** Claro que si, conseguí lo que me pediste.

:-

**Tai:** Yo que se, pregunta eso cuando hablemos de chicas, no de tipos.

:-

**Tai:** Solo cumplí tus especificaciones, alto, atlético, "caballeroso" y con personalidad… "pasable" – decía sonrojado debido a lo embarazoso de la situación.

:-

**Tai:** Esta bien, se lo diré, y fue un placer hacer negocios con tigo, cuídate, adiós.

**Sagara:** ¿Y BIEN?

**Tai:** Recógela en el parque central de Odaiba, el viernes a las 8:00 P.M. ella llevara un vestido lila y una rosa blanca en el cabello, J

**Sagara:** ¡Fue un placer hacer negocios con Ud. capitán Kamilla! – decía extendiéndole la mano.

**Tai:** Igualmente capitán – le respondió el gesto y el vehículo se puso en marcha mientras todos miraban igual a Tai (¬¬) mientras pensaban "típico, estafador".

* * *

No olviden dejar Reviews, se aceptan tomatazos, pero sin insultos.


	2. Cap 2 Volviendo a la Cotidianidad

**Cap 2 Volviendo a la Cotidianidad.**

Luego de que la limosina inicio su camino, los chicos comenzaron a hablar respecto a su gira por Europa, pero fue un comentario en particular de Omi (teclista de la banda) el que inicio una nueva polémica

**Omi:** ¡es una pena que nos haya ido mejor en Europa que aquí! – decía desanimado

**T.K.: **¿A que te refieres Omi, ustedes son muy conocidos en Odaiba y sus alrededores?

**Omi: **Tal vez, pero aún así, las ventas de nuestro trabajo en esta ciudad son un asco, es decir, en Francia nuestro 1º disco tubo una venta de más de 10.000 copias, en cambio, en esta ciudad solo un idiota compro el disco, mientras que miles más lo descargaron gratuitamente por internet, ¿me gustaría saber cual es la escusa de ese tipo? – decía con malicia en su voz

**Tai: **Perdóname por apoyar el talento nacional, tarado – dijo mientras sostenía en su mano el mencionado CD

**Matt: **Tai, pero ¿Por qué?

**Tai: **¿que tiene de malo que me parezca de buen gusto la música que compone la banda de mi mejor amigo? – Pregunto con algo de molestia, mientras le entregaba el disco a los músicos para que lo autografiarán.

**Matt: **Por supuesto que nada, es solo que a veces me sorprendes. – contestó con una gran sonrisa.

**Alex: **Por cierto, ¿es verdad que tú colaboraste a la composición de Butterfly?

**Tai: **A decir verdad no hice la gran cosa, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – reía avergonzado el castaño.

**Matt: **¡ESO NO ES CIERTO, TÚ COMPUSISTE MÁS DE LA MITAD Y ME AYUDASTE POR MÁS DE UN MES CON OTRAS CANCIONES! – decía molesto el rubio.

**Tai:** ¡ESTA BIEN, YA DEJA DE GRITAR EN MI OIDO! Prometo darme más crédito de aquí en adelante. - Por la cien de los demás se resbalaba una gota al estilo anime.

**Matt:** Por cierto Tai, ¿a quien llamabas hace un rato?

**Tai:** hablaba con Mizumi, ¿por?

**Izzi:** Mizumi….. Mizumi….. Mizumi… ¡HAAAAAA! ¿TE REFIERES A LA "REINA DE CORAZONES"?

**Tai:** (con una gran sonrisa) asi es Izzi

**Izzi:** Vaya Tai, enserio se requiere valor para estafar a la "reina de corazones"

**Matt:** Y que lo digas, jajajajaja aunque, ahora que lo pienso, por que no dejas de jugar con los demás y buscas una linda chica Tai, si quieres podrías "jugar" un poco con ella, quien sabe, quizá termines enamorándote en serio.

**Sora:** ¡Matt! Como te atreves a decir algo tan irresponsable, me parece algo muy bajo. – decía enojada la peli castaña.

**Tai:** (pensando) es la elegida del amor después de todo.- ¡De todos modos ya te he dicho varias veces que no es necesario!

**Matt:** ¿vas a seguir con esa historia?, como quieras, pero algún día tendrás que admitir que se te esta lleno el tiempo – decía indiferente

**Tai:** (pensando) Nos conocemos lo suficiente como para poder saber si el otro está mintiendo con tan solo vernos a los ojos y aún así, no intentas comprobar si mi "excusa" lo es realmente. Como quieras, así será más divertido cuando la conozcas. - En ese momento sonó el celular de Tai y sostuvo una llamada bastante peculiar con alguien:

**Tai:** Hola, ¿como estas?

:-

**Tai:** Perfecto, así que todo marcha según lo establecido

:-

**Tai:** Lo se, pero este no es él mejor momento, aún voy camino a casa, pero no importa, llámame mañana y concretemos una cita, por cierto ¿tienes lo que te encargue?

:-

**Tai:** Esta bien, esta bien, no es necesario insultarme, como sea nos vemos luego, adiós.

**Kari:** Hermano, ¿con quien hablabas?

**Tai:** Eso no importa (solo espero que no se adelante y lo arruine todo) Ha y por cierto ¿Qué es lo que traes en los estuches Matt?

**Matt:** ¡Es una sorpresa!, solo espera un par de semanas.

**Tai:** Como quieras.

Luego durante un breve silencio, Matt encendió su MP3 y le puso un audífono a Tai, mientras le daba una revista para que leyera sobre la última entrevista que le hicieron a la banda. Tai casi "paseaba los ojos por la revista", hasta que encontró un párrafo en especial:

(_Letra cursiva_= preguntas de la revista, **Letra Negrilla**= Respuestas de Matt)

_Y con respecto a esta productiva gira, ¿Por qué en ningún concierto tocaron la canción de mayor éxito?_

¿**Se refiere a Butterfly?**

_Así es_

**Es por un capricho **

_¿Capricho?_

**Así es, decidí que nadie escucharía esa canción en concierto si no la cantaba al lado de quien me ayudo a componerla. **

_Pero no comprendo, es decir, no se supone que el nuevo elemento de la banda (Alex) fue quien le ayudo a componerla_

**Se equivoca, fue mi mejor amigo quien me ayudo a componerla e incluso a ensayarla; así que realmente espero que la cantemos juntos en nuestro próximo concierto. **

_Como diga, aún así, a mi pareser es una verdadera lastima, sin embargo, es conmovedor ver que haya alguien que valga tanto para Ud._

**¡Lo Vale! **

Luego de leer este fragmento, Tai comenzó a sonreír mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

**Matt: **¿Sucedió algo Tai? – como si no lo supiera

**Tai: **es solo que ¡me siento amado!

**Matt:**Eso debería decirlo yo, el recibimiento, la limosina… Aunque lo hayas pagado con dinero de una doble estafa, dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta.

**Tai:** Gracias Mattie - (se le Mati)

**Matt:** Un Placer amigo.

**Todos:** Mattie, ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?

Obviamente la pregunta volvió a ser ignorada, esta vez porque cuando Matt quiso abrazar a su amigo, este se resintió del brazo izquierdo.

**Matt:** Tai, ¿Qué sucede?

**Tai:** No es nada, no te preocupes

**Matt:** Déjame ver.

**Tai:** ya te dije que no es nada, no te preocupes, solo un raspón.

**Matt:** (mientras levantaba una ceja) Es mentira y lo sabes perfectamente Kamiya

Tai resignado se levanto la manga y en su antebrazo había 3 marcas muy profundas que demostraban el zarpazo de un animal.

**Matt:** ¡Y ASI DICES QUE NO ES NADA! ¿CÓMO DIABLOS TE HICISTE ESO?

**Tai:** Tranquilo Matt, recuerdas que me preguntaron en el aeropuerto como detuve a esas chicas, son solo algunos privilegios de haber entrenado con War Greymon y Leomon.

**Joe:** Acaso te falta un tornillo idiota, ¿como te atreves a hacer algo tan irresponsable?

**Tai:** NO TE METAS JOE, ADEMAS LO QUE HAGA CON MI TIEMPO LIBRE ES ASUNTO MIO.

**Kari:** Y TODAVIA LE GRITAS, T.k., dile al chófer que nos lleve al hospital.

**Tai:** No es necesario, no te preocupes

**Matt:** ¡DEJA DE SER TAN TERCO TAI!

**Tai:** Muy bien, no quería hacer esto pero supongo que no habrá otra manera – En ese momento dirigió una mirada totalmente seria a los Teenagers Wolves – ¡Si se atreven a comentarle esto a alguien les torceré el cuello a todos! – acto seguido puso su mano en la herida y comenzó a recitar – digi tama ema, desfracmen inert tora ema digi tama….

**T.k.:** (totalmente nervioso) ¿que acaso esas palabras no fueron las mismas que dijo Apocarymon antes de desfragmentarnos aquella vez?

**Izzi:** (asustado) Tienes razón, ¡Tai no hagas una locura!

**Tai: **digi taru restarb ema tora incert – luego de la última palabra, sus ojos brillaron con un rojo intenso y la parte herida del brazo se inflo y un segundo después se encontraba totalmente sana.

**Izzi: **(totalmente sorprendido) ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? y ¿Por qué sudas como si acabaras de correr un maratón?

**Tai:**Por eso dije que no quería hacer esto, consume mucha energía. – Decía entre jadeos el elegido del valor.- además no creas que he ido al digimundo solo a jugar, también he aprendido un par de cosas.

**Davis:** Así, ¿Cómo cuales?

**Tai:** Acércate – al momento en que se acerco, Tai puso su mano en su pecho y parte de un resplandor que apareció en Davis paso a Tai, luego de lo cual Davis lucia agitado – siento haber hecho eso, pero creo que con la mitad de tú energía bastará para no colapsarme.

**Izzi:** ¿Puedes tomar energía de nosotros también?

**Tai:** No, solo de Davis, ya que es mi heredero - (se refiere a su emblema)

**Matt:** Ya veo, así que yo podría hacer lo mismo con él. ¿Oye y no has logrado alguna otra cosa?

**Tai:** ¡Aún no descifro como lanzar un _terraforce_!, si es a lo que te refieres, así que de momento si quieres algo similar al _aliento de lobo metálico_, te recomiendo empezar a comer mentas.

Todos rieron ante el comentario, excepto los chicos de la banda que aún no entendían lo que pasaba

**Matt:** Les prometo que les explicare después chicos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los demás integrantes de la banda llegaron a sus casas (no es necesario decir cual fue la reacción de sus padres y vecinos al verlos bajar de la limosina) y antes de bajarse, todos prometieron a Tai no comentar nada de lo que habían visto (por el bien de sus cuellos); luego los elegidos decidieron quedarse el resto de la tarde en casa de los Kamiya (obviamente los padres de Matt fueron en cuanto los llamarón)

**Natsuko: **¡Matt, que alegría verte!, ¿como te fue en la gira?

**Matt:** Muy bien, gracias mamá, y tú papá ¿como estuviste en mi ausencia?, imagino que tú mayor problema fue la cena jajajajaja

**Hiokari:** no tanto, además hay algo que queríamos decirte.

**Matt:** ¿decirme? ¿Qué es?

**T.K.:** PAPÁ Y MAMÁ SE RECONCILIARÓN – gritaba entusiasmado el elegido de la Esperanza

**Matt:** ¿e…e es enserio? – preguntaba con ojos llorosos

**Natsuko:** si cariño, es enserio, pero no te adelantes, pasará algún tiempo antes de que consideremos la posibilidad de vivir juntos nuevamente. – decía con algo de melancolía

**Matt:** Entiendo – con algo de tristeza en su voz.

**Tai:** HASTA CUANDO VAN A DEJAR ESE TEATRO – grito totalmente enojado

¡TAI! NO SEAS GROCERO – le reclamaban sus padres.

**Hiokari:** no es necesario señora Kamiya, odio admitirlo, pero no es la primera vez que Tai nos sermonea con justa causa jajajajajaja

**Natsuko: **Así es, no tiene por que reprenderlo, además, te prometo que lo pensare muy bien – decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo al chico.

**Tai:** Gracias señora Takaishi

**Natsuko:** Te he dicho mil veces que me llames por mi nombre, no es necearía tanta cortesía

**Tai:** (sonrojado) esta bien Natsuko, aunque aún no me acostumbro a la idea jajajaja

**Natsuko:** Por cierto, ¿podrías acompañarme un fin de semana al centro comercial?, aún no encuentro el vestido que quería – decía la mujer con sus manos juntas en pose de juguetona suplica

**Tai:** (sonrojado) claro, no hay problema

Frente a dicha acción, Davis se acerco a los hermanos Hishida y comento con voz burlona:

**Davis:** A este paso tendrán que acostumbrarse a llamar "padre" a Tai.

-Golpe en la cabeza- YA DEJA DE DECIR IDIOTECES – Gritaron los hermanos y el padre al unísolo mientras Natsuko reía a carcajadas y Tai paresia un rubí. Cuando la "pelea" termino, todos se dispusieron a cenar en "familia".

**Matt:** Me alegra ver que algunas cosas no cambian, Ken aun es el más callado y Tai sigue cenando la porción de un pelotón, jajaja sigues siendo un glotón.

**Tai:** ¡NO SOY GLOTÓN! ¡SOLO ESTOY EN CRECIMIENTO! – Decía mientras hacia un puchero y terminaba su 7º plato de comida; todos rieron ante la situación

**Matt:** Ah y por cierto "niño en crecimiento" mientras estuve en Francia una chica me pidió que te entregara esto – le estira un sobre – me dijo que era una de las nuestras.

**Tai:** _Merci_, su nombre es Catalina, y si, es una elegida igual que nosotros. -Ante la mención del nombre, T.k. dio un pequeño salto - _Avouez-le petit, vous êtes hors de la pièce_ (Admítelo pequeño, estas fuera de la jugada) – dijo Tai al ver su reacción y comenzó a leer la carta.

**Sora:** _Parlez-vous monsieur le français?_ (¿Habla usted francés señor?)

**Tai:** _Si Mme_ (Si Señorita)

Con la breva conversación todos quedaron en silencio con los ojos abiertos al máximo. Luego de la cena como ya era costumbre, Matt pidió permiso para quedarse con Tai, después de todo su padre ya había cenado y no era problema la ropa ni el cepillo, pues la mitad del guardarropas de Matt y algunos artículos de aseo se encontraban en la habitación de Tai y viceversa (debido a lo seguido que se quedaban juntos). Ya en la habitación sin nadie que interrumpiera, los chicos comenzaron a hacer planes.

**Matt:** (entre risas) ¿Crees que lo logremos?

**Tai:** (entre risas) No te preocupes, solo tenemos que seguir ahorrando y estafar a un par de personas más.

**Matt: **Espero que tengas razón Itchi, odiaría tener que posponer todo otro año.

**Tai: **Te doy mi palabra Mattie, Este año lograremos la meta, por ahora vamos a dormir. Y por cierto, ya pensé cual será el precio por la limosina.

**Matt:** ¿Y cual es?

**Tai:** Tú próximo concierto es en el coliseo de Tokio ¿verdad?, allí cumpliremos lo que prometiste en el articulo que me enseñaste. – decía con total seriedad.

**Matt:** ¿Es enserio? – preguntaba con emoción contenida.

**Tai:** Así es. – contesto con una gran sonrisa.

**Matt:** Buenas noches Tai.

**Tai:** Descansa Matt.

Luego apagaron la luz y en una libreta guardaron una hoja que decía:

**Proyectos a Realizar**

Comprar una motocicleta.

Ir de vacaciones a California.


	3. Cap 3 ¡Un día de Hermanos!

**3º Capitulo ¡Un día de Hermanos!**

El sol jugaba a molestar sus ojos color amatista, pero fue el calor lo que le avisaba el inicio de un nuevo día, uno que ella sabia iba a ser especial, así que decidida se levanto al 1º intento y comenzó a hacer sus ejercicios matutinos previos al desayuno que la estaría esperando en aproximadamente 30 minutos; o bueno, esos fueron sus planes hasta que un grito la estremeció y divirtió al mismo tiempo.

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA MI CABELLO, MI CABELLOOOOOOO! – Gritaba un castaño en la habitación de al lado.

**Kari: **Pobre Matt, lo que le espera, jajajaja – reía para ella misma mientras salía de la habitación.

Cuando estaba en la sala, pudo comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas, su hermano correteaba de un lado a otro a un rubio que no paraba de gritar ¡que lo sentía! Y que ¡no volvería a pasar! Mientras tiraba cosas detrás de él a fin de hacer caer o por lo menos ralentizar a su perseguidor. La situación era simple, Tai aún con 14 años (15 en unas semanas) tenia el mal habito de abrazar mientras duerme (entre muchos otros malos hábitos) y Matt tiene el mal habito de babear la almohada; conclusión, Tai lo abrazo y el lo babeo.

**T.k.: **Aló, buenos días – decía adormilado.

**Kari: **Hola T.k. buenos días, solo te llamo para decirte que tú hermano tendrá algunas marcas en su cuello y abdomen el día de hoy, así que no te preocupes jajajajajaja. – reía la chica mientras contaba a su amigo sobre lo que su hermano le estaba haciendo al rubio, pues ya lo había atrapado.

**T.k.: **¿Y que hizo mi hermano esta vez? – preguntaba fastidiado.

**Kari: **Lo de costumbre jajajajaja, espera un momento. ¡Hermano, ya suéltalo, se esta poniendo morado!

**T.k.: **Solo asegúrate de que no tenga que ir a un velorio esta semana, ¿si?, y lo siento, pero aun es temprano así que dormiré un poco más, adiós.

**Kari: **Adiós T.k. – acto seguido colgó. – Tai ya suéltalo, y ¿Dónde están mis papás?

**Tai: **lee la nota sobre la mesa, y tú ni creas que te vas a escapar.

Mientras el castaño seguía estrangulando a su amigo, su hermana leyó la nota que decía algo sobre salir temprano a encontrarse con sus tíos. Un par de minutos después, Matt se estaba dando una ducha, mientras Tai preparaba el desayuno y hacia la limpieza de la casa. Cuando el rubio salió, recibió un último golpe de su amigo, que entro a ducharse.

**Matt: **Aún no puedo creerlo.

**Kari: **¿Qué cosa, que sigues con vida? – preguntaba divertida

**Matt: ** No eso, el hecho de que en solo unos minutos Tai haya terminado la limpieza de la casa, es decir, los pisos brillantes, las ventanas transparentes, los trastes en su lugar, la casa oliendo a pino y canela… ¡Y AÚN ASI SU CUARTO ES UN CHIQUERO!

**Kari: **Yo no criticaría considerando que mantienes tú cuarto en las mismas condiciones. – decía la chica mientras mordía con enojo su tostada.

**Matt: **Lo siento, solo intentaba poner conversación. – tomo asiento y se dispuso a desayunar con la chica.

Al terminar, Tai estabá saliendo y se percató de la forma en que su amigo mirabá a su hermana.

**Tai: **Yo tendría más cuidado de ser tú Ishida, podrías terminar de visita en el hospital.

Por el comentario, Kari se sonrojo y miro a Matt con un gesto que preguntaba ¿Qué?

**Matt:** No es nada, es solo que te vez, no se, muy diferente.

**Kari:** ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

**Matt:** Pues como explicarlo, has crecido bastante, te muestras menos tímida de lo que recuerdo y ese cabello hasta más debajo de tus hombros te hacer ver muy femenina. – en ese momento sonó el teléfono, y Matt por habito fue a contestar (a pesar de que no era su casa)

**Tai:** Aunque es molesto, estoy de acuerdo con lo que te dijo el cretino, ¡te vez muy hermosa! – decía sonriendo y enterneciendo la mirada.

**Kari:** Bueno, lo que se hereda, no se quita, jajajajajaja – el comentario hizo sonrojar a su hermano y eso la divertía – pero tienes que entender que ya no soy una niña, y aunque disfruto que aún juegues conmigo el tiempo avanza y no puedes evitarlo – decía con pesadez.

**Tai:** Lo se, pero aún me es doloroso asimilarlo, solo quiero que me prometas que sin importar que edad tengas, seguirás jugando conmigo y contándome tus problemas, ¿hecho?

**Kari:** Significará no poder tener novio hasta los 20, a menos que sea domador de leones – decía entre risas mientras observaba la melena castaña de Tai – pero esta bien, trato hecho – y abrazo a su hermano.

**Matt: **Tai, te busca una chica llamada Helén – cubriendo el auricular – aunque su voz me parece conocida.

**Tai:** Gracias Matt.

**Matt:** ¿Sucede algo malo Kari?, te veo pensativa.

**Kari:** Es solo que, Helén es el nombre de la protagonista en una serie de libros que mi hermano y mi padre me han leído por años, y no es un nombre muy común en esta parte del mundo. – el rubio asentía y comenzó a hacer suposiciones.

**Tai:** Kari, voy a salir un rato, por favor ve alistándote, cuando llegue saldremos. Ha y te deje té de naranja sobre el mesón de la cocina – diciendo esto, tomo sus tennis y salió de la casa.

**Matt:** Definitivamente trae algo entre manos, pero lo mejor es que le hagas caso, por cierto, ¿puedo tomar algo de té?

**Kari:** Por supuesto.

Alrededor de 2 horas después, Tai estaba de regreso con un objeto bastante extraño en su espalda, parecía una mochila, pero también una caja.

**Kari:** Hermano, ¿que traes ahí?

**Tai: **Es un proyecto en desarrollo, no le des importancia, y dile a Matt que ya es hora de irnos, aún tenemos que recoger a T.k.

Mientras el rubio y la castaña salían, Tai escondió su cargamento en su habitación y la cerro con pasador.

20 minutos después se encontraban en el edificio en que vivía T.K.

**Yolei: **¡Hola Kari, como estas! – gritaba mientras agitaba los brazos

**Kari: **bien Yolei, estoy bien – decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**Yolei: **¿Y a que se debe su visita chicos?

**Tai: **¿Así que ya te percataste de que estábamos aquí? – decía sarcástico

**T.k.:** Hermano, buenos días.

**Matt: **Buenos días Take, dormiste bien. – decía al abrazar a su hermano.

**Yolei: **¿A donde planean ir?

**Tai: **hummmm, pues1º al cine, luego al parque de juegos, el centro comercial, la heladería, la librería y luego en el parque central, veremos que más hacer.

**Yolei: **¿PUEDO IR? ¿PUEDO IR? SI, SI, SI, ¿PUEDO? ¿PUEDO? – decía la chica mientras saltaba de un lado a otro como resorte.

**Kari: **Lo siento Yolei, pero prometimos que este día de cada mes lo pasaríamos solo los 4 entre hermanos, por favor, no lo tomes personal. – decía algo triste la castaña.

**Yolei: **Bueno no importa, si es una fecha tan especial para ustedes, entiendo que no nos hayan dicho nada al resto, pero a cambio de mi silencio, ¡COMPREN ALGO EN MI TIENDA! - una gota al estilo anime se resbalaba por la cien de todos.

Ya en el cine, acordaron que mediante una moneda, decidirían quien elegiría la película. Al final fue Kari quien gano, por ello la película seria romántica; los chicos estaban aburridos Matt quería una película de misterio, T.k. de comedia y Tai de acción, pero no habiendo más entraron a la sala. 2 horas después, la función había terminado, Kari recostada en el hombro de T.k. rompió el silencio:

**Kari:** ¿Fue estupenda, no te parece T.k.? – decía satisfecha entre un suspiro.

**T.k.:** No estuvo mal, aunque no es de mis favoritas, ¿tú que piensas hermano? – cuando los chicos voltearon a ver a sus mayores, no pudieron evitar levantar una ceja, sus hermanos también estaban recostados contra el otro y además tenían los ojos llorosos.

**T.k.:** Eso si no puedo creerlo.

**Kari:** No sabia que tuvieran un lado sensible, aunque ahora que lo pienso, he visto este tipo de películas en tú colección hermano.

**Tai:** (limpiándose los ojos) No molesten, ¿qué tiene de malo que hayamos disfrutado la película?

**T.K.:** Nada, es solo que me hace preguntarme: ¿Qué pensarían los chicos del equipo de soccer y de la banda si los vieran así?

**Tai: **Pues la última vez recibí un abrazo de cada chico y un beso de cada porrista – decía mientras se rascaba la mejilla con su índice, costumbre que tenia desde pequeño al estar nervioso o indeciso.

**Matt:** en cambio los chicos se rieron de mí y casualmente al ir a la heladería me compraron un helado de fresa con chispitas.

Los demás rieron con el comentario y se encaminaron a la siguiente parada: **El parque de Juegos**. Allí jugaron en todas las atracciones, al parecer las que provocaban vértigo eran las favoritas de los hermanos Kamiya y la pesadilla de los Ishida.

**Kari:** ¡Hermano, vamos a subirnos a la montaña rusa!

**Tai:** Espera, 1º pasemos por los puestos de juegos, quizá ganemos algo mientras a estos dos se les quita el mareo.

Había toda clase de cosas interesantes en las casetas de juegos, peluches, equipos electrónicos, artículos de colección, entre otros; pero fue un perrito alado violeta de felpa el que llamo la atención de la castaña.

**Kari:** Oye Matt, ¿podrías ganar ese peluche para mi? - decía poniendo un gesto ingenuo.

**Matt:** ¿Por que yo?, pídeselo a tú hermano – respondió fastidiado.

**Kari:** Me lo imaginaba, eres muy débil para conseguirlo – decía arrogante – me sorprende que Sora salga contigo, pensé que a ella solo le gustaban los chicos fuertes como mi hermano.

**Tai: **(inflando el pecho) a un lado enclenque, ¿Cuál peluche quieres Kari? – decía sonriente, al entender el juego de su hermana.

**Matt:** Alto ahí, ella me pidió el favor a mí. – pago el jen que costaba el juego, tomo el mazo y golpeo la balanza con todas sus fuerzas, luego sonó la campana y Kari tenia en sus manos el peluche.

**Kari:** ¡Gracias Matt!, ¡retiro lo que dije sobre tú y Sora!, sabes T.k. me recuerda a Magnadramon…

**Matt:** (sobándose el hombro) Por nada, es un placer.

**Tai:** ¿te duele mucho? – preguntaba preocupado.

**Matt:** La verdad si, creo que se desacomodo, ¿podrías ayudarme?, pero se gentil, es mi primera vez

**Tai:** (soportando las ganas de reír) Tranquilo, seré todo un caballero jijijiji.

**Kari y T.k.:** ¡OIGAN CALLENSE LOS DOS, NOS PONEN EN VERGÜENZA! – Tai tomo el hombro de Matt, lo levanto por enzima de su posición normal y con fuerza lo empujo hacia abajo, acomodándolo en el lugar correcto.

**Matt:** ¡Increible, ni lo senti!, gracias Tai.

**Tai:** te dije que seria gentil jajajaja.

La última atracción llego, y el resultado fue una cómica foto: en el vagón de adelante Tai y Kari saludaban la cámara con una gran sonrisa y haciendo una "V" con los dedos en señal de victoria, en el otro los Hermanos Ishida estaban abrazados con los ojos cerrados y la cara azul.

**3º Parada: El centro Comercial:**

En aquel lugar, todo fue normal, solo pasearon por las tiendas, buscando algo interesante en que entretenerse, un pequeño almuerzo formado por hamburguesas, malteadas y papas fritas, luego una competencia por parte de los mayores en el Hockey aéreo, las carreras de autos y la mansión embrujada y todos estaban listos para continuar.

**4º Parada: La Heladeria:**

El lugar elegido por los mayores era uno muy particular, un negocio modesto con muros naranja y azules, con mesas amarillas y gran variedad de sabores de helado, sin embargo no era la 1º vez que iban, de hecho los mayores compraban tan seguido allí que el propietario sabia sus nombres y casi parecía adivino al adelantárseles diciendo su pedido.

**Kari: **Nunca entenderé por que les gusta tanto este lugar.

**Matt: **Puedes creerme, no existen mejores helados en toda Odaiba, también Tai y yo tenemos descuento por eso de "clientes frecuentes", además, solo mira este lugar: las paredes son de los colores de agumon y gabumon, la música que ponen es alegre (aunque sea infantil), esta en un lugar pacifico de la ciudad donde casi no hay transito, y por sobre todo, a sido nuestro escondite en múltiples "travesuras".

**T.k.: **Te refieres a cada vez que se escapan del colegio para andar tonteando por ahí.

**Tai: **y también las ocasiones en las que les dejamos "sorpresas" a los maestros y nuestras vidas corren peligro – decía Tai mientras daba una enorme mordida a su sándwich de helado.

**Kari: **Lo que tú digas hermano.

**5º Parada: la librería:**

Fue una parada ocacional, pues ese día salia el siguiente número del manga que estabán leyendo Tai y Matt, aunque tambien fue de probecho para los menores el haber ido, pues encontrarón libros que les parecierón muy interezantes, a decir verdad a los dos les gustaba la lectura, y es más, de textos similares.

**6º Parada: El parque central:**

Los hermanos se encontraban recostados bajo un árbol, y fueron los mayores los que rompieron el silencio.

**Tai: **Es curioso como sin importar lo que hagamos terminamos aquí. – decía con algo de nostalgia.

**Matt: **tienes razón, siempre que peleamos, escapamos de la escuela o planeamos algo, nos encontramos debajo de este árbol, jajajajjaa ¿es curioso no?

**Kari: **¿Es enserio?

**Tai: **Asi es, siempre nos encontramos aquí, oye, porque no aprovechamos que los columpios están desocupados y que traes tú cámara.

**Kari: **Me parece estupenda idea.

Un par de horas después, los hermanos llegaban al apartamento de los Kamiya, allí estaban sus padres algo molestos.

**Yuuko: **¿Dónde estaban, nos tenían muy preocupados? – decía molesta.

**Kari: **Tranquila mamá, les dejamos una nota en la sala – decía la chica señalando hacia la nota mencionada.

**Natsuko: **Oigan, ¿Qué es lo que traen en las manos?

**Tai: **Un registro fotográfico de nuestro día especial. – contestaba Tai extendiéndoles uno de los libros.

En el albún había fotos de cada estación que hicieron, sin embargo la mejor al concepto de todos era la del parque, no solo porque el ocaso daba un toque de tranquilidad, también eran las fotos, entre ella, una de los mayores posando en el árbol, con Tai poniendo el brazo alrededor del cuello de su amigo, otra era la de los dos menores saludando desde los columpios, una de cada chico en un columpio con su hermano menor y luego otra igual con el hermano del otro y finalmente una de los 4 chicos, los menores sentados en las piernas de sus hermanos que estaban juntos, los 4 sonriendo con entusiasmo mientras cada uno a su modo saludaba la cámara.

**Natsuko: **Son muy hermosas, les molesta si guardo una copia.

**Kari: **Claro que no señora Takaishi, por eso sacamos dos copias, el albún plateado con azul es para ustedes, y nosotros nos quedamos con el naranja con dorado. (Pensando) – que casualidad que mi hermano y Matt hallan elegido esos colores.

Luego de cenar juntos, los Ishida y los Kamiya se despidieron, y antes de dormir, como conectados telepáticamente, tanto Kari como T.k. (que pidió permiso para quedarse con su hermano) dieron un beso de buenas noches a sus hermanos con la frase "Gracias por darme uno de los mejores días de mi vida hermano", lo cual logro que los mayores se fueran a dormir con una sonrisa en sus rostros.


	4. Cap 4 Un día de clases… ¿Normal?

"**El Valor de Nuestra Amistad"**

**Cap 4: Un día de clases…. ¿Normal?**

Luego del día de hermanos, pasaron rápidamente las 3 semanas restantes de vacaciones, entre risas, juegos y reuniones separadas y mixtas de los grupos de elegidos; sin embargo al igual que todo adolecente, los chicos iniciaron sus preparativos para el nuevo año escolar el día anterior.

**Davis: **¡Esto será grandioso, ya casi no puedo esperar! – Decía emocionado, lo que provoco a que los demás abrieran los ojos a más no poder – Oigan, ¿Por qué me miran así?

**T.k.: **¿Davis emocionado por ir a la escuela?, espero que no lluevan peces.

**Davis: **(molesto) ¡No seas idiota T.k. no es la escuela lo que me emociona!

**Cody: **¿Entonces que es Davis?

**Davis: **Sencillo, de ahora en adelante estaremos todos juntos en la misma escuela, bueno a excepción de Joe que estudia en Tokio.

**Matt: **¬¬ ¿No será más bien que lo que te emociona es estar al lado de Kari y de Tai?, he Davis

**Davis: **(sonrojado) Bueno, es uno de los privilegios jajajajaja, y Tai, ¿Cuándo inician las convocatorias para el equipo de fútbol?

**Tai: **JAJAJAJAJAJA valla que estas ansioso pequeño – decía al revolverle el cabello – creo que será a partir de mediados de Marzo, así que más te vale prepárarte, porque mi examen de ingreso ya no es tan fácil como el que hacia en primaria.

**Davis: **Entonces, espero que cumplas mis expectativas Sempai – decía con mirada retadora.

**Sora: **¡Debes recordar por que lo elegiste en un principio Tai!, así que no te vallas a confiar.

**Tai: **SI… mamá. - Mientras los demás reían un correo electrónico llego a la terminal de tai - ¡Genial!

**Kari:** ¿Qué sucede hermano?

**Tai:** Según la base de mi informante – decía en tono arrogante – todos ustedes quedan en un mismo grupo, excepto Yolei (que es un año mayor) y Cody (es 3 años menor) por obvias razones, y nosotros los mayores también.

**Matt:** Oye Itchi, ¿a quién sobornaste a cambio de esa información, he?

**Tai:** ¡No es asunto tuyo!

**T.k.:** ¿Hermano, porque le dices así? – todos voltearon a ver a Matt

**Matt:** Luego les contaré

**Tai:** (hablando por teléfono) Hola, ¿ya estas preparada?

: -

**Tai:** No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mi informante, a todos les dará gusto

: -

**Tai:** Así es, será mejor de lo que esperábamos – decía con evidente emoción

: -

**Tai:** Pues solo dime donde te recojo y con que condiciones iniciamos

: -

**Tai: **Perfecto, entonces te veo mañana, intenta ser puntual

: -

**Tai:** ¡Esta bien, esta bien, no me grites te veo mañana! – Cuelga – ¡Caprichosa!

**Kari:** ¿Con quien hablabas hermano?

**Tai:** (con mirada maliciosa) Mañana lo sabrás

Finalmente el gran día llego, y todos los elegidos quedaron de encontrarse a la entrada de la escuela, pero como era de esperarse, casi todos llegaron tarde, así que solo se encontraron en sus respectivas aulas. El último en llegar fue Matt, pues paso a recoger a Sora, cuando llegaron al aula:

**Sora:** ¿Qué extraño, allí esta Izzi, pero no veo a Tai?

**Matt:** Ya sabes que ese despistado llega tarde incluso el 1º día de clases y…. espera, ya lo vi. – se acerco sigiloso a un chico recostado en su pupitre (aparente mente durmiendo), tomo todo el aire que cavia en sus pulmones y grito junto a su oído con todas sus fuerzas – ¡BUENOS DÍAAAAAAASSSS!

Por el grito todos voltearon a ver, y se sorprendieron al notar que aquel chico ni siquiera lo noto, de repente se giro hacia un lado

**Tai:** (quitándose el audífono) ¿decías algo Matt?

**Matt:** Eres el colmo, lo sabias – decía levantando una ceja.

**Tai:** ¿Que tiene de malo estar preparado? – decía sonriendo. En ese momento el celular de Tai sonó, y al ver quien era en la pantalla salió corriendo del salón.

**Izzi:** Y ¿a este que le pasa?

**Matt:** no lo se, a veces creo que le falta un tornillo.

El alboroto siguio en al aula de clases hasta que Tai aparecio en el marco de la puerta y llamo la atención de todos al aclara su voz.

**Tai: **Queridos compañeros, el día de hoy les tengo una sorpresa – todos comenzarón a cuchichear – hoy traigo una nueva compañera, se que algunos de ustedes la recordarán, estubo con nosotros hace algunonos años, pero por cuestiones de negocios partio a Norte America.

**Sora, Matt, Izzi: **¡NO PUEDE SER!

**Tai: **Ho si, y además esta vez viene para quedarse, sin más preambulos, para aquellos que no la conocen… ¡LES PRESENTO A LA SEÑORITA MIMI TACHIKAWA! – De la espalda de Tai, aparecio una chica alta y delgada, de cabello castaño hasta su cintura y faciones alegres.

**Mimi: **Es un placer conocerlos – decia mientras hacia una leve reverencia; sin embargo al ver a sus amigos corrio a saludarlos – ¡Sora, Izzi, Matt, que gusto volver a verlos!

**Sora: **(con lagrimas en los ojos) que gusto tenerte de vuelta en casa Mimi, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, asi que esta era la sorpresa de Tai.

**Matt: **Oye Tai, a caso ¿ Mimi era Helén?

**Tai: **Asi es, por eso fue que su voz te parecio conocida.

Luego de que los saludos terminaron, iniciaron las clases asignando los puestos, en la 1º fila quedaron Matt y Tai; aunque eso costo casi 1 hora de suplica por parte de ambos, pues los profesores sabían muy bien de lo que eran capaces cuando se juntaban, en el asiento de atrás quedo Izzi con Alex, y detrás Sora y Mimi; la mayor ironía, no solo fue que quedaron todos juntos, (pues siempre quedaban Matt o Sora en un grupo aparte), también fue el hecho de que tanto los miembros de la banda de Matt como el equipo de fut de Tai estaban con ellos (por lo que se sabia que si ellos peleaban se formaria una batalla naval).

**Profesor: **Bueno, teniendo esto en cuenta, les asignaré el grupo al cual deben darle el recorrido por la escuela y con quienes participarán en la actividad propuesta, empecemos, Ishida grupo 01, Takenouchi Grupo 02, Kamiya Grupo 03.

**Tai: **¡PERFECTO! – El grito llamo la atención de todos – lo siento, es que es el grupo de mi hermana, eso es todo – decía Tai mientras se sonrojaba.

Mientras tanto en otro salón del bloque continúo las clases ya iniciaron, y al terminar la 1 se les informo a los "novicios" sobre la actividad de integración.

**Profesora: **La actividad la realizarán como equipo con un estudiante de 1º grado de preparatoria (es decir de 10º) – dicho esto, tomo sus cosas y salió del aula.

**Davis: **¿Quien creen que nos acompañará?

**T.k.: **Aunque me gustaría que fuera mi hermano, me conformo con que sea alguno de los muchachos – en ese momento un chico de cabellera alborotada entro al aula.

**Tai:** Pues en parte tuviste razón T.k. – dirigiéndose hacia los demás (aunque no podía dejar de ver a su hermana) – sean todos bienvenidos a la secundaria distrital de Odaiba, mi nombre es Taichi Kamiya, pero por favor llámenme Tai, a partir de este punto, les agradezco que tomen sus cosas y me acompañen por el recorrido.

Todos obedecieron, aunque algunos lo dudaron (Tai fue conocido por los compañeros de Kari y T.k. cuando le fracturo el brazo a un chico mayor que el, por intentar golpear a Kari cuando esta lo rechazo). Cuando todos estaban en fila, la castaña aprovecho para ir tomada de la mano de su hermano.

**Tai:** Bien, comencemos el recorrido.

Por toda la escuela se veían grupos de novicios acompañados por sus Sempais, los cuales recogían ciertas piezas en cada parada y las guardaban en un bolso. Ya en la biblioteca, Tai estaba más concentrado en ordenar libros que en dar su recorrido.

**Kari:** Parece que aún no pierdes el habito hermano – decía entre risas.

**Koko:** ¿A que te refieres Kari? – preguntaba una chica que había demostrado interés en Tai.

**Tai:** lo que sucede es que el año pasado debido a un castigo, fui el encargado de esta biblioteca por casi 8 meses, así que aún recuerdo el orden de la mayoría de libros, y tengo la manía de organizarlos. – contestaba serio mientras guardaba una ficha que encontró en un libro, pero de repente cierta chica llamo su atención. – ¡Helén! – cuando la chica se acerco, los menores no pudieron esconder su sorpresa.

Mimi – gritaron todos.

Luego de terminar el recorrido, todos los grupos se reunieron en el patio central, en el cual había juegos y consolas.

**Director: **A partir de ahora comenzaremos la competencia por equipos, sin embargo, se trabajará un sistema de eliminación, y algunas pruebas serán por parejas de líderes.

A mediada que pasaban las pruebas, los equipos iban disminuyendo, las pruebas que más llamarón la atención fueron:

**Canto:** la cual fue vista como una oportunidad de oír cantar a Matt de forma gratuita (aunque también resaltaron Mimi y Tai),

**Baile:** que fue ganada por Tai y Kari con un tango.

**Manejo del Balón:** Ganada por Tai y Davis con una coreografía de Free Style.

**Tennis:** Obviamente gano Sora.

**Cultura General:** Ganada por Izzi

La ultima prueba llego, combinaba canto y coordinación motriz, aunque fue una sorpresa para los estudiantes encontrarse con una maquina de Guitar Hero con la canción _THROUGH THE FIRE AND FLAMES _de _**Dragon Force**_. Uno a uno pasaron los lideres intentando hacer la difícil tarea de completar la canción, al final solo quedaban Matt y Tai (obviamente las apuestas iban a favor de Matt)

**Matt: **(tomando el bajo) ¿Listo Tai?

**Tai: **(tomando la guitarra) yo naci listo

**Dragonforce - Through the fire and flames**

On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light

In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight

And the darkness is falling down and the times are tough all right

The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight

Fighting high, fighting on for the steel

Through the wastelands evermore

The scattered souls will feel the hell that is wasted on the shores

On the blackest waves in history

We watch them as they go

Through fire, pain and once again we know

So now we fly ever free

We're free before the thunderstorm

On towards the wilderness our quest carries on

Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight

Deep inside our hearts and all our souls

[Chorus]

So far away we wait for the day

For the lights are so wasted and gone

We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days

Through the fire and the flames we carry on

As the red day is dawning

And the lightning cracks the sky

They raise their hands to the heavens above

As we send them to their lies

Running back through the mid-morning light

There's a burning in my heart

We're banished from the time in the fallen land

To a light beyond the stars

In the blackest dreams we do believe

Our destiny this time

And endlessly we'll all be free tonight

And on the wings of a dream

So far beyond reality

All alone in desperation

Now the time is gone

Lost inside you'll never find

Lost within my own mind

Day after day this misery must go on

[Chorus]

Now here we stand with their blood on our hands

We've fought so hard now can we understand?

I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can

For freedom of every man

[Chorus]

Al terminar la prueba, la escuela entera se quedo en silencio absoluto, no podían creer lo que sucedió; puntuación perfecta, coordinación precisa y además conocían los tiempos de la canción (por lo cual la cantaron en perfecta armonía), las mas sorprendidas eran las admiradoras de Tai, es decir, el fútbol era una cosa, pero jamás pensaron que tuviera tal voz para cantar.

**Profesor de Música: **No se como decir esto, pero Ishida, Kamiya, acaban de aprobar mi materia por este ciclo.

**Tai y Matt: **(totalmente sorprendidos) ¿es enserio?

**Profesor de Música: **Así es chicos ¡Felicidades!

**Tai y Matt: **(haciendo una reverencia) ¡Muchas Gracias Señor!

Con este particular acontecimiento termino la actividad de integración en el 1º día de clases en la secundaria de Odaiba e inicio el descanso, así que todos los elegidos se reunieron y se repitió la conmoción en Cody y Yolei al ver de regreso a Mimi.

**Yolei: **(con lagrimas en los ojos) ¡No puedo creer que serás compañera nuestra!

**Mimi: **Bueno, a decir verdad, fue muy difícil convencer a mis padres de que me dejarán volver, y es más, se suponía que solo me dejarían venir hasta la celebración de los 15 años de Tai – la chica se quedo meditando unos segundos - ¡Espera!, ¿que les dijiste a mis padres Tai?

**Tai: **Solo les dije que no pasarías por ninguna necesidad, es decir, sabes que eres bienvenida a todos nuestros hogares, así que mi promesa es que nunca te dejaríamos sola. – contesto ofreciéndole una sonrisa a su amiga.

**Mimi:** Gracias Tai, eres un gran amigo.

**Sora:** Debo decir que no se que me ha sorprendido más hoy, el regreso de Mimi, o ver a Tai cantar y bailar de esa forma. – el comentario hizo que el chico se sonrojara.

**Ken:** ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso Tai?

**Tai:** El canto, así como la cocina, corre por cuenta de Matt. – en ese momento saco unas galletas para los demás.

**T.k.:** y valla que el empeño de mi hermano dio frutos, no se parece en nada a los 1º platillos que nos cocinabas – decía mientras empezaba a reír

**Davis:** ¿A que te refieres? – preguntaba mientras mordía su galleta.

**Sora:** Se refiere a que, cuando Tai empezó a cocinar, llegábamos a llorar antes de probar su comida y estar 2 semanas con indigestión.

**Tai:** Pero nadie nace aprendido ¿no es así?, y no hay una frase que dice: "de los errores se aprende" – decía más que molesto.

**Matt: **Y fue muy cruel usarnos para aprender de tus errores, pero no importa, contéstale a Ken ¿Cómo aprendiste a bailar de esa forma?

**Tai:** (sonrojado) fue Kari quien me enseño.

**Todos:** ¿Enserio? – Tai asintió.

**Tai:** Sora, ¿recuerdas que hace tiempo me preguntaste la razón de nunca estar en mi casa un viernes por la noche?, pues es esa, conozco un lugar, al que voy con ella cada viernes a bailar.

**Sora:** Pues mas vale que le enseñes a Matt, nunca me ha llevado a bailar – decía molesta

**Matt:** No es mi culpa, te he dicho que tengo 2 pies izquierdos para el baile.

**Sora:** Tai también era así y ya ves.

Luego de una pelea de novios, se reanudaron las clases con normalidad, excepto que los "novicios" salieron un poco antes a causa de que un profesor no había ido, lo que les dio la oportunidad de ver a los mayores en clase de educación física. Cuando llegaron encontraron una pista de obstáculos y a los estudiantes cruzándola.

**Profesor: **¡con más animo Izumi!, ¡salta con fuerza Takenouchi!, ¡Perfecto Kamiya! – Tai tenia beca deportiva en la escuela y era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, por lo que era el consentido de los profesores de educación física, hasta el punto en que a veces lo dejaban tomar decisiones sobre la clase - ¡apresúrate Ishida, por sudar un poco no se te va a correr el maquillaje!

Aquel cruel comentario causo gracia a todos, sin embargo Tai comenzó a carcajearse con todas sus fuerzas, lo que hizo que Matt entrara en cólera y comenzara a perseguirlo.

**Matt:** (Pensando) Maldito desgraciado, solo deja que te alcance – Tai más te vale dejar de reírte.

Luego de un rato, Matt estaba siendo sujetado por los demás miembros del equipo de soccer, mientras luchaba por soltares y estrangular a Tai.

**Alex:** Así que a estos 11 son a los que llamas "la guardia imperial" – decía indiferente

**Tai:** Así es, porque no permiten que me toquen un cabello – decía mientras retaba a Matt.

**Profesor:** Ve como no era difícil Ishida, obtuvo el 2º mejor tiempo, después de Kamiya claro.

**Matt:** Es solo su opinión, ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO CEREBRO DE MUSCULO! (grito al ser pisado por Tai)

**Profesor:** ¿Cómo me llamo señor Ishida?

**Tai:** Valla, valla, por una ofensa así, yo lo pondría a recorrer el circuito unas 10 veces más. – decía fingiendo sorpresa.

**Profesor:** Excelente idea Kamilla, Ishida ¿alguna queja?

**Matt: **Ninguna señor, excepto (sonriendo maliciosamente) ¿porque ponerme una prueva que ni el capitán es capaz de superar?

**Tai: **Acepto el reto, pero entonces que sean 15 bueltas – y acercandose al oido de Matt – ¿que estas dispuesto a perder esta vez?** – **Matt recordaba muy bien sus ultimas 2 apuestas, pusierón como castigo ir un día y luego una semana a la escuela vestidos como porristas, Tai perdio la 1º y él la 2º; pero tambien recordaba que Tai, sacando probecho a su disfras y una buena voz disimulada, no entro a clases y estafo a varios chicos consiguiendo comida y dinero a cambio de una cita que nunca tubieron, en cambio Matt tenia una foto en el anuario escolar de ese año.

**Matt: **Si pierdo, ¡Pagaré tu alimentación de un mes! - (pensando) Hay mamá, si pierdo este targón me va a dejar en quiebra – pero si gano, harás mis tareas por 2 meses.

**Tai: **Trato hecho, jamas desecho.

2 horas despues salian los estudiantes de la secundaria, Matt en particular estabá siendo cargado por Tai bebiendo su 7 refresco.

**Matt: **No entiendo como es que puedes continuar como si nada, ¡estoy muerto!

**Tai: **Que importa, tambien aprovamos este ciclo de Educación fisica – decia con una sonrisa.

**Matt: **Como si fuera un logro para ti; aunque ahora entiendo el porque comes tanto, ¡podria cenar un caballo!

**Tai: **(con voz sofisticada) ¿Ves queno soy un glotón?, solo tengo que reponer energia.

Los demas rierón con las bromas que hacian esos dos a medida que abanzabán y se despedian para ir a sus respectivas casas.


	5. Cap 5 Ingreso al equipo de Soccer

**Cap 5: Ingreso al equipo de Soccer**

La semana de estudio avanzo con normalidad, pronto se iniciaron las practica del equipo de fútbol de la escuela, y de hecho, el entrenador de dicho equipo solicito a su capitán comenzar las convocatorias y pruebas de selección de inmediato.

**Tai: **Esa es la razón de haber interrumpido su clase, aquellos que quieran hacer parte del equipo de fútbol o de bascket, levanten la mano para que les entregue el formulario de inscripción y los veo después de clases.

En ese momento varios chicos levantaron la mano, entre los cuales se encontraban Davis, T.k. y Ken. Cuando Tai se encontraba de camino a su clase se topo con uno de sus antiguos profesores:

**Sr. Fuyi: **¡Espere un momento señor Kamiya!

**Tai: **¿Que se le ofrece Sr. Fuyi?

**Sr. Fuyi: **¿Por casualidad la señorita Hikari Kamiya es familiar suya?

**Tai: **Es mi hermana menor, ¿Por qué?

**Sr. Fuyi: **Es una pena, no podrá aprobar mi materia entonces – decía con una voz risueña y mirada hipócrita.

**Tai: **¿Debo suponer que es una amenaza debido a que nunca pudo probar ninguna de mis bromas frente al consejo? – respondía confiado

**Sr. Fuyi: **Por supuesto que no, nunca haría nada así, sin embargo téngalo en mente.

Luego de la conversación, las cosas siguieron su curso con normalidad y el final de clases llego, y con el, iniciaron las pruebas de selección del equipo de fútbol.

**Matt: **Hace tiempo que no venia a ver este tipo de cosas, o al menos desde que Tai y yo tuvimos aquella pelea.

**Flashback **

Dos niños de 11 años se encontraban en uno de los corredores de la escuela discutiendo por que actividad extracurricular elegirían.

**Tai:** ¿a que te refieres con que no me acompañaras este año en el equipo de soccer?

**Matt:** Lo que sucede es que ya me canse, solo lo hacia por ti, a mi realmente no me gusta tanto el soccer como a ti, este año, me inscribiré al grupo de música, y quizá forme una banda. – decía sonriendo el rubio.

**Tai:** (Molesto) pues buena suerte, aunque me parece ridículo, si consigues tu banda, me comeré mis tennis.

**Matt:** (Molesto) ¿Cuándo aprenderás a respetar la opinión de los demás cabeza hueca?, aunque ya que lo pones así, no olvidare llevarte la salsa.

Fin Flashback

**Matt:** (pensando) luego de eso no hablamos por casi 1 mes, aún recuerdo lo mucho que le costo superar su orgullo y disculparse – En fin, Sora, ¿Por qué diste tantos rodeos cuando te pedí que me acompañaras?

**Sora: **Lo que sucede es que no he vuelto desde que deje al equipo, y como aún hay en el muchos chicos de aquella época, me siento un poco incomoda, además, quizá te parezca extraña la forma en la que actuarán.

**Matt:** ¿A que te refieres?

En ese momento en frente de ellos se encontraba Tai, y a sus espaldas formados en dos grupos estaban los miembros del equipo y los aspirantes.

**Tai:** Muchas gracias a todos los presentes por acompañarnos en esta jornada de selección, espero las demostraciones de nuestros aspirantes sean de su total agrado. – al terminar, el grupo de admiradoras de Tai y de los demás jugadores empezó con el típico alboroto.

**T.k.:** ¡son más escandalosas que la hermana de Davis! – decía cubriéndose los oídos.

**Matt:** ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en audición?

**T.k.:** Lo que sucede es que las de bascket, se han aplazado, así que vine a ver como le iba a los muchachos.

En ese momento, un grupo de aproximadamente 11 chicos, se acerco a ellos - ¡Buenas tardes Sta. Takenouchi! – dijeron al unísolo mientras hacían una reverencia.

**Sora:** Buenas tardes chicos – respondió algo nerviosa.

**Matt:** ¿Qué les sucede?

**Sora:** por eso te dije que su forma de actuar te parecería extraña, no te sorprendas si empiezan a llamar a Davis 2º al mando.

**Matt:** son bastante comprometidos con este asunto ¿no?

**Tai: **Bien, iniciemos probando su velocidad, como podrán ver cada uno de los asistentes tiene un cronometro, así que les explicare en que consiste la 1º prueba, en grupos de 3 deben atraparme en el menor tiempo posible, el trió de mejor tiempo sigue intacto, los otros pierden un compañero.

Grupo tras grupo presento la prueba, los resultados no eran los mejores, no porque no fueran buenos, sino porque la velocidad del capitán era difícil de igualar, al final el grupo de mejor tiempo fue el de Davis y Ken con un tiempo de 3 min. 12 Seg. En atrapar a Tai.

**Tai:** La segunda prueba es de habilidad, cada grupo tiene 1 balón, si pueden burlar a 2 de mis mejores jugadores, les daré la oportunidad de presentar la 3º prueba sin perder ningún compañero, si pierden no se ira 1 sino 2 chicos y formaran nuevos tríos con los jugadores que queden.

Luego de que todos los grupos pasaran, solo 6 pudieron burlar a los defensas, por lo que el grupo total se redujo en más de la mitad – Suerte el próximo año chicos, y no se desanimen, si entrenan bastante puede que lo logren – les decía Tai a medida que frustrados tomaban sus cosas y salían de la cancha.

**Izzi:** Este año fue más estricto.

**Sora:** ¿a que te refieres Izzi?

**Izzi:** El año pasado, según el diario escolar, no hubo tal cantidad de eliminados hasta la 5º prueba, y además Tai no participo en ninguna, a excepción de la prueba final.

**Sora: **Tal vez sea porque en este grupo esta Davis, después de todo Tai siempre lo hace esforzarse más que a los demás.

**Izzi:** Tienes razón, eso debe ser.

**Matt:** ¿a que se refieren? ¿Qué tiene que ver Davis?

**Sora:** Es solo que Tai, se ha esforzado en ayudar a Davis desde que lo conoció, y en el campo, su forma de ayudarlo es obligarlo a exigirse más y desarrollar sus destrezas.

**Tai:** La 3º prueba es anotar al menos 5 goles al portero de mi equipo, solo tendrán 10 tiros por equipo, ¡esfuércense o vallan a casa!

Al terminar, solo 3 grupos lograron la meta ante el imponente portero, por lo que el grupo restante fue de 9 chicos.

**Tai:** Valla, eso funciono mejor de lo que esperaba, a si evito realizar más pruebas.

**Ken:** ¡NO TIENES POR QUE SER TAN CRUEL, esos chicos dieron su mejor esfuerzo!

**Tai:** Eso no es cierto, si lo hubieran hecho, seguirían aquí – contesto totalmente calmado

**Ken:** (molesto) ¿tienes evidencia de lo que dices?

**Tai:** ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

**Ken:** ¿a que te refieres?

**Tai: **Sigues aquí, porque diste tu mejor esfuerzo, a menos que me estés diciendo que te crees mejor que esos chicos – Todos guardaron silencio en la cancha, pues sabían que Tai tenia razón. – volviendo a lo que me interesa, ¡ultima prueba! Atáquenme todos al tiempo, si alguno de ustedes logra quitarme el balón, o por lo menos hacerme frente durante un tiempo decente, queda adentro, los demás ¡Suerte el próximo año!

Los 9 candidatos se pusieron en posición e iniciaron el ataque, a pesar de ser mas, Tai paso por en medio de ellos como si nada, incluso dándose el lujo de retarlos haciendo túneles y sombreritos al pasar a su lado, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de hacer el lanzamiento para anotar y terminar la prueba, Ken le quito el balón y comenzó su marcha a la otra portería. Sin embargo, fue alcanzado con facilidad por Tai y con una finta recupero el balon, luego Davis lo enfrento y durante algunos segundos lo detuvo, un tercer atacante, aprovechando la oportunidad robo el balón y se encamino de nuevo a la portería.

**Tai:** ¡Basta de juegos! – Tai se lanzo a toda velocidad contra el chico, quitándole el balón, luego salió a toda marcha hacia la portería y desde mitad de cancha anoto con una chilena. - ¡Aún tienen mucho que aprender novatos, sin embargo ustedes 3, bienvenidos al equipo! A los demás, mejor suerte para la próxima.

**Davis:** ¡madre mía, que forma de driblear! – decía mientras estaba paralizado por la conmoción

**Tai:** ¡OYE IZZI!, ¿Cuánto fue el tiempo de Davis?

**Izzi:** ¡20 SEG. TAI!

**Tai:** no se compara en nada a tú record original, más te vale poner empeño a mis entrenamientos, ¡no me vallas a decepcionar! – decía mientras le revolvía el cabello a Davis en señal de aprobación.

**Davis: **¡como diga capitán!

**Tai:** (sonriendo) Sabes que no me gusta que me llames de esa forma, ahora, ¿Qué te parece si iniciamos con el entrenamiento de hoy?

**Davis:** Por supuesto Tai.

3 Horas después el equipo daba las gracias a su capitán por la practica del día y 45 minutos después salían todos de las duchas.

**Matt:** Algunas cosas no cambian, aun me canso solo viéndolos entrenar.

**Tai:** Por eso sigues siendo un enclenque jajajajaja – y luego empezó a correr

**Matt:** ¡Ven aquí y dímelo en la cara cobarde! – gritaba mientras lo perseguía

**Sora:** Nunca van a madurar, ¿Cómo se sienten después de su 1º día en el equipo?

**Ken:** Estoy exhausto, nunca había hecho tanto ejercicio en un solo día.

**Davis:** A decir verdad me siento muy emocionado, y ya no puedo esperar a que empiecen los partidos contra otras escuelas – decían con una enorme sonrisa y sus puños cerrados por la emoción.

**Sora:** Realmente esperabas por esto ¿no es así Davis?

**Davis:** A decir verdad así es, lo he esperado desde que Tai me reconoció aquella vez – decía con algo de melancolía mientras acariciaba los googles que traía en la cabeza. – Prometo no decepcionarlo.

**Sora:** A decir verdad, no creo que haya forma de que lo hagas, si sigues con el empeño y entusiasmo que estas demostrando.

**Davis:** Tienes razón así lo hare.


	6. Cap 6 Confusión en el Centro Comercial

**Cap 6: Confusión en el Centro Comercial**

Dos días han transcurrido desde las pruebas para el equipo de futbol, los chicos se encuentran reunidos en el patio (todos a excepción de Tai).

**Yolei: **¡DESPIERTA! – gritaba por 5º vez en el día

**T.k.: **no tiene caso, ha estado así desde esta mañana.

**Flashback**

Los estudiantes de 2º grado se preparaban para iniciar su 4 día de clases cuando de repente tocaron la puerta, y al abrirla aprecio Tai.

**Profesor: **¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? – como respuesta Tai le extendió una hoja que leyó. – Motomiya, recoja sus libros y acompañe a este chico.

**Davis: **Si señor, pero ¿puedo saber para que?

**Profesor: **él se lo explicara en el camino, pero no olvide ponerse al corriente de la clase de hoy, pues esta hoja no será excusa para no entregar su informe la semana entrante.

**Davis: **Entendido.

Fin Flashback

**T.k.: **¿Que rayos le paso cuando fue con Tai para estar así?

**Kari: **Supongo que solo mi hermano lo sabe

**Tai: **¿Hablas de mí?

**Kari: **que bueno que llegas, nos podrías decir que le hiciste a Davis para que este así – decía señalándolo.

**Tai: **si te refieres a que tenga cara de idiota, yo no hice nada, es de nacimiento.

**Sora:** ¡Tai! No seas mal educado y contesta – decía enojada.

**Tai:** Esta bien, pero es mejor que él les cuente – luego se acerco a Davis y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, mientras en la cien de los demás corría una gota al estilo anime. (¡Debí haber intentado eso! – pensaban los demás) – ahora que ya estas consiente, cuéntales para que te llame.

**Davis:** (sobándose) no tenías que ser tan brusco, pero está bien, les contare:

**Flashback **

Fuimos camino a la dirección luego de salir del salón, la verdad me asusto ver al director y el entrenador ayí.

**Director:** Por favor tomen asiento.

**Entrenador:** Motomiya, hay algo que queremos preguntarle

**Davis:** Les juro que yo no he hecho nada, de verdad – decía mientras batía las manos con desespero

**Entrenador:** no se preocupe, no esta aquí para ser castigado, lo que sucede es que el capitán Kamilla lo postulo para vice-capitán del equipo, y además nos ha dado muy buenas referencias suyas; el problema es que debe entender que no es algo fácil de aceptar considerando su tiempo en el equipo.

- En ese momento voltee a ver a Tai sin poder creerlo, como no me dijo nada durante el camino, no me esperaba algo así –

**Director: **La situación es que sus referencias son sustentadas por sus antiguos profesores, y además la solicitud fue realizada por un capitán de alto rango, así que solo falta su aprobación o rechazo señor Motomiya.

- Aunque dude por unos segundos, acepte gustoso y me comprometí a que esto no afectaría mis calificaciones en ningún sentido –

Fin Flashback

**Davis: **Y eso fue lo que sucedió.

Durante unos segundos hubo un silencio incomodo que hizo que Davis se sonrojara violentamente.

**T.k.: **¿y por eso has estado como zombi sonriente toda la mañana?

**Davis: **no es asunto tuyo, pero así es

**Kari: **y ¿a que se refería el director con "capitán de alto rango"?

**Tai: **quiere decir que estoy en los 10 primeros lugares de las tablas de Odaiba y en los primeros 20 de Japón.

- ¿Enserio? – preguntaron los demás sorprendidos.

**Tai: **¿Por qué creen que tengo beca deportiva?

**Matt: **Y aún así, te la pasas durmiendo en la mayoría de clases

**Davis: **¿Y que tiene eso de malo?

**Matt: **¬¬ Enserio eres su copia. - Luego de la conversación sonó el timbre para volver a clases, aunque los hermanos Ishida quedaron de encontrarse a la salida cerca de las canchas y al finalizar las clases - ¡Al fin te encontré!

**T.k.:** y ¿Qué es lo que necesitas hermano?

**Matt:** ¿podrías acompañarme pasado mañana al centro comercial para comprar el regalo de Tai?

**Kari:** Así que ustedes también lo harán pasado mañana. ¿Por qué me miran así?

**Matt:** ¿de donde sacaste la silla, la bebida, la revista y el abanico?

**Kari:** cuando Tai me presento con sus compañeros, me dijeron que podía pedir lo que quisiera, pero eso no importa, quede con los demás de ir el sábado a las 10 a.m. para comprar los regalos de mi hermano, así que ¿Por qué no van también ustedes?

**Matt y T.k.:** Hecho, nos vemos allá.

El fin de semana llego y todos los chicos se encontraron en el centro comercial a la hora acordada, aunque cada uno tenía una idea diferente de que regalar.

**Kari: **Bien, tenemos suerte, mi hermano salió desde temprano, así que hay menos posibilidad de que nos descubra.

**Matt: **me sorprende que mamá no te haya puesto problemas en venir T.k.

**T.k.:** A decir verdad, ella también salió desde temprano, dijo que tenia un compromiso o algo así.

**Matt:** Bien, no importa, ¡entremos!

Luego de 1 hora y media y muchas vueltas por el centro comercial, ya todos habían comprado su regalo, pero al intentar salir se toparon con un inconveniente.

**Kari:** ¡Regresen, hay viene Tai! – acto seguido todos se escondieron lo mejor que pudieron y observaron

**Matt:** ¿Qué rayos hace aquí?, espera ¿Qué rayos hace mi madre con él?

Junto al castaño, se encontraba la madre de los Ishida, con la cual comenzó a caminar hacia una tienda de ropa tomados de la mano. Mientras Natsuko entraba a los vistieres y Tai la esperaba, los chicos se acercaron lo mas que pudieron para poder escuchar su conversación, al salir, Natsuko traía un hermoso vestido de color rojo, con guantes blancos de tela, similares a los que usa Kari y una bufanda de seda de color lila claro.

**Natsuko:** ¿y bien, que te parece?

**Tai:** Te vez hermosa, pero te falta algo. – tomo una rosa del mostrador y se la puso en el cabello – ¡ahora te vez perfecta!

- ¡Lo mismo me dijiste a mi la ultima vez! – susurraron al unísolo Kari, Mimi y Sora, lo cual hizo a todos enojar

**Natsuko:** Eres de gran ayuda, ¿continuamos con la agenda?

Luego de quitarse y pagar el vestido, salieron tomados de las manos a una tienda deportiva, en donde Tai se estuvo midiendo zapatillas.

**Tai: **Gracias por las zapatillas, a cambio ¿que te parece si comemos algo?

Y para sorpresa de todos, Tai la llevo a un restaurante en vez de una tienda de comida rápida o una heladería, mientras comían se les podía ver como hablaban y reían, al tiempo que 2 rubios sentían que se morían y no dejaban de pensar en la frase que dijo Davis semana atrás: **Davis:** A este paso tendrán que acostumbrarse a llamar "padre" a Tai.

Luego de terminar de comer, se encaminaron a una tienda de artes plásticas y una tienda de instrumentos musicales, lo que hizo que los chicos se calmarán un poco.

**Kari:** no entiendo que esta pasando, mi hermano no suele hacer este tipo de cosas.

**Sora:** Tampoco quiero creer lo que estoy viendo, pero me es difícil, a pesar de que lo conozco desde hace años.

**Matt:** (con voz temerosa) ¡tranquilos, seguro hay una explicación lógica y racional para esto! – en ese momento vio entrar a su madre con su amigo a una joyería, en la cual ella le probaba un anillo de matrimonio a él – (totalmente enojado) y la explicación es: ¡que voy a matar a ese maldito desgraciado!

**T.K.:** Por lo menos espera a que no este mamá, o tendrás problemas.

Cuando Tai volvió del centro comercial, se apresuro en encerrase en su cuarto con todos los paquetes que había comprado, su hermana lo vigilaba escondida con desconfianza. Durante toda la semana siguiente, los chicos lo trataron con una indiferencia total, inclusa Kari, cuando le dirigía la palabra lo hacia con total frialdad y sin importar cuanto les preguntase el ¿Por qué de su actitud? No residía respuesta alguna (excepto algunas bofetadas de su hermana y Sora y golpes de los Ishida).

El viernes fue eterno e insoportable para Tai, estando todo el día al lado de su mejor amigo, sin recibir siquiera el saludo, luego al descanso, lo demás se apartaban de el dejándolo comer solo y a la salida durante el entrenamiento de fútbol, el trato áspero por parte de Ken y Davis.

Ya entrada la noche, los elegidos quedaron de encontrarse en el parque central de Odaiba, después de todo tendrían que determinar que hacer con el cumpleaños de Tai que seria al día siguiente. Cuando se encontraban llegando al parque, a todos les sorprendió oír una armónica, una armónica que tocaba una melodía que todos conocían muy bien, pues Matt acostumbraba tocarla mucho durante su 1º aventura en el Digimundo. Cuando llegaron al origen de la música, vieron a Tai en las ramas de un árbol tocándola con los ojos cerrados, y cuando termino:

**Matt: **Creí que odiabas esa melodía.

**Tai: **(melancólico) Por lo menos me diriges la palabra, y así es la odio.

**Matt: **Entonces ¿Por qué la aprendiste?

**Tai: **por la misma razón que la odio, cada vez que la escucho recuerdo esos días de aventuras y felicidad que nunca volverán y que tanto añoro. – luego guardo el instrumento y bajo del árbol – oigan, no se que es lo que les sucedió a todos, pero no quiero despertar mañana sabiendo que estoy peleando con ustedes, además deben saber que he pasado todo el día evitando que a Matt le den una paliza los muchachos del equipo y que a Davis y a Ken los expulsen del equipo.

**Matt: **(sarcástico) que considerado, ahora ¿PODRÍAS DECIRME QUE HACÍAS EL SÁBADO CON MI MADRE EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL?

**Tai: **¡no me digan que me estuvieron espiando y por eso se formo este mal entendido!

**T.K.: **No es ningún mal entendido idiota, nosotros los vimos

**Tai:** ¿y que vieron? – decía mucho más tranquilo

**T.k.:** El vestido rojo

**Tai:** que ella me pidió semanas atrás que la acompañara a comprar.

**Matt:** ¿y las zapatillas que te compro? – pregunto nervioso

**Tai:** Al igual que ustedes me estaba comprando mi regalo de cumpleaños.

**Sora:** ¿Qué hay acerca del comentario que le hiciste cuando le pusiste la rosa, por lo visto acostumbras decirnos eso a todas?

**Tai:** No es mi culpa que todas las chicas que conozco sean hermosas – la respuesta provoco un sonrojo en todas.

**T.k.:** todo esta muy bien, pero ¿podrías explicarnos lo del anillo?

**Tai:** se supone que no debía decirles nada, pero si es para que todo esto se solucione… tu madre, tiene pensado reconciliarse con tu padre mañana durante mi fiesta, hasta donde me dijo ella, si las cosas salen bien, la próxima semana, Matt y tu padre se mudaran con ustedes.

El comentario provoco una sonrisa sincera y ojos llorosos a ambos rubios que no podían creer lo que oían.

**Matt: **(tomándolo de los hombros) Tai, ¿hablas en serio?

**Tai: **Mírame a los ojos y dime si miento – Matt lo miro al comprobar que era cierto, lo abrazo.

**Matt: **entonces ¿no tienes una aventura con mi mamá?

**Tai: **(golpe en la cabeza) ¡Me hiciste pasar por todo esto con base en esa estupidez!, ya madura y supera el trauma que te provoco Davis. – Luego dirigió una mirada hacia el mencionado – ¿vez lo que causas por bocón?, luego me las arreglo contigo. – Exhalo exhausto – mira Matt, no se si es cierta la comparación entre las mujeres y el vino, pero a mi me gustan de mi edad, o un poco más jóvenes y aún si tuviera ese tipo de gustos, nunca buscaría una relación que te lastime o a ninguno de ustedes.

**Kari: **supongo que te debemos una disculpa hermano – los demás asintieron

**Tai: **Con eso me conformo, por ahora que les parece si vamos a descansar, y Davis, ni creas que esto se queda así, me desquitare y te hare sufrir (decía con mirada maliciosa)

**Davis: **(pasando saliva) como digas Tai.

**Matt: **Oye Itchi, ¿Qué hacías en la tienda de artes plásticas y en la de música?

**Tai: **Eso lo sabrás mañana Mattie.

Los chicos se encaminaron a sus casas más tranquilos luego de disculparse con Tai y sabiendo que luego de la fiesta, tendrían que dar algo a cambio de la semana de indiferencia y mal trato.


	7. Cap 7 ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Tai!

**Cap 7: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Tai!**

El sol se colaba por la pequeña abertura entre la ventana y la cortina, cuando la luz callo en sus ojos decidió levantarse, perdiendo temporalmente la noción de lo que sucedería ese día en particular, camino lenta y perezosamente hasta la puerta mientras estiraba sus brazos y bostezaba, al abrir la puerta, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió el calor que proporcionaban 2 brazos alrededor de su cuello y la humedad que dejaba un beso en su mejilla.

**Kari: **¡Buenos días hermano! Y ¡Felicidades! – decía ella totalmente entusiasmada mientras aún lo abrazaba.

Él parecía no entender que sucedía, solo se limito a voltear su mirada hacia sus ojos amatista mientras intentaba analizar la posible causa de tal alegría en su pequeña hermana. Un par de eternos segundos de indagación después, como caída del cielo, llego la respuesta y noción del tiempo a su cabeza, no era la 1º vez que olvidaba su propio cumpleaños, pero siempre resultaba extraño hacerlo.

**Tai: **¡Muchas gracias Kari!, ahora, ¿Qué quieres desayunar? – decía con voz dulce mientras le hacia cosquillas a su hermana, pues le encantaba verla reír.

**Kari: **jajajajaja, si quieres que te conteste, entonces detente jajajajajaja – luego de que se detuvo – el desayuno esta hecho, así que tenemos algo de tiempo para planear esta noche.

Antes de que Tai pudiera agregar algo más, recibió un abrazo y la felicitación por sus padres, luego se establecieron las reglas a tener en cuenta para la fiesta que ofrecerían esa noche y finalmente comenzaron los preparativos para la gran noche. Un par de horas más tarde, la menor de los Kamiya se fue al parque, donde quedo de encontrarse con los demás mientras su hermano preparaba algunas sorpresas para sus invitados.

**Kari: **oye Matt ¿Qué traes ahí?

**Matt: **El regalo de tu hermano – contesto descargando el singular objeto – aunque, realmente me falta comprobar si esta afinado.

**Davis:** ¿Afinado?, ¿que es?

**Matt:** Ya lo verán, sin embargo necesito que quede en secreto – acto seguido saco el instrumento de su estuche, y a pesar de tener una extraña capa de plástico oscuro cubriéndolo, comenzó a tocar.

**Mimi:** ¿Estas seguro de que será un buen regalo para Tai? – Decía algo tímida – es decir, un juego es una cosa, pero un instrumento así podría ser demasiado para el.

**Matt:** Confía en mi, le gustará, además, no es lo único que voy a entregarle.

**Izzi:** ¿Qué otra cosa compraste?

**Matt:** Por eso eres el elegido del conocimiento, lo veras esta noche.

De repente algo en la mochila de Davis comenzó a moverse sin control por falta de aire, hasta que pudo liberarse.

**Agumon:** te dije que esa maleta era muy pequeña para mí – decía entre jadeos el pequeño dinosaurio.

**Davis:** Si lo siento, pero no fue fácil traerte sin llamar la atención

**Matt:** Que tramposo Davis, trayendo a Agumon como regalo.

**Davis: **No es regalo, solo pensé que Tai se alegraría.

**Kari:** Pues estuvo bien pensado, aunque mi maleta es más grande, así que en lo que compramos lo que hace falta, puedo llevarlo aquí.

Luego de que el rubio comprobó el estado de su regalo y lo devolvió a su estuche, todos iniciaron la marcha hacia el sector comercial, en donde compraron los pasa bocas para la fiesta, (aunque su mayor problema era mantener quieto a Agumon, que no dejaba de intentar escapar cada vez que sentía el olor de la comida). Cuando todo estaba listo se dirigieron al apartamento de los Kamiya, después de todo, Tai había salido a alguna parte, así que tendrían tiempo de organizar todo; cuando terminaron decidieron salir y aprovechar el tiempo para terminar de preparar sus regalos y alistarse, a la vez que evitaban que Tai supiera que habían estado allí. Y la noche por fin llego y los invitados llegaron.

**Matt:** ¡Felicidades Itchi!, de corazón te deseo lo mejor – decía el rubio mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

**Tai:** Gracias Mattie.

Uno a uno los invitados entraron felicitando al festejado y tomando asiento, además de los elegidos asistieron algunos compañeros de clases, los _Teenager Wolves_ y los miembros del equipo de soccer y por su puesto los familiares de los elegidos, lo que incomodaba terriblemente a Matt, pues tendría que lidiar con June y también veía a su mamá con el vestido que había comprado, lo que significaba que tendría cosas que explicar. Cuando todos estaban adentro, Tai tomo la palabra.

**Tai:** Muchas gracia a todos por haber venido, realmente significa mucho para mi tenerlos aquí, pero antes de empezar quiero iniciar dando algunos regalos y sorpresas – en ese momento todos guardaron silencio – la 1º esta detrás de esa puerta, por favor ¿podrías abrirla Kari?

La mencionada abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, y de ella salieron casi en estampida 11 criaturas que no aguardaron ni un segundo en abrazar a su compañero.

**Biyomon:** ¡Sora!, que bueno verte de nuevo.

**Sora: **¡Biyomon!, cuando ¿llegaste?

**Biyomon: **Tai nos trajo esta mañana. - Luego de que todos saludaron a sus compañeros, el celebrado prosiguió.

**Tai:** Para ninguno de ustedes es un secreto los acontecimientos ocurridos en Hikarida Oka hace 4 años, cuando el cielo reflejo una ventana a otra dimensión, estos seres, los digimons son de ese mundo y también nuestros compañeros de incontables aventuras. Y por cierto Davis, deja salir a mi pobre Agumon de esa maleta, debe estarse asfixiando.

**Davis:** ¿Cómo lo supiste? – al abrir la maleta, el reptil se lanzo a los brazos de su compañero.

**Tai:** es sencillo, cuando lo trajiste, mi digivice se activo. – decía mientras alzaba a su compañero.

**Agumon:** Que alegría verte Tai, ¡felicidades por tu cumpleaños!

**Tai:** ¡Gracias amigo!, bien como les decía, estos son nuestros digimons, y es lo que me lleva a la 2º sorpresa – luego abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y de ella salieron 3 personas y 4 digimons.

**Mimi:** ¡Michael!, ¡Betamon!

**Davis:** ¡Willis!, ¡Terriermon!, ¡Lopmon!

**T.k.:** ¡Catalina! ¡Floramon!

Frente a ellos se encontraban otros elegidos de otras partes del mundo, a los cuales saludaron en medio de sorpresa y alegría.

**Tai: **La carta que Matt me entrego el día de su regreso a Japón, era para los preparativos de este día en particular.

**Catalina: **Así es, ya me había puesto en contacto con Tai y los demás para que viniéramos este día a Japón por medio de las puertas,_ merci_ Matt por entregar la carta.

**Matt: **Fue un placer – mientras se rascaba la nuca por vergüenza.

**Tai: **Bien, 1º regalo: me preguntaban que hacia el sábado pasado en una tienda de artes plásticas ¿no es verdad?

**Natsuko: **¿disculpa?

**T.k.: **(nervioso) Te explico todo luego mamá

**Tai: **Bien, esto es lo que hacia – acto seguido saco 12 collares, cada uno terminaba en un medallón metálico con la forma del emblema o emblemas de cada uno de los chicos – es un regalo que quiero que tengan, y que porten con orgullo, pues es nuestra fuerza y lo que nos hizo elegidos hace tantos años.

Los chicos recibieron cada uno su collar y al ponérselo no dejaban de observarlo, en especial los mayores que guardaron silencio mientras recordaban todas aquellas aventuras que vivieron cuando aún tenían sus verdaderos emblemas.

- ¡Gracias Tai! – contestaron todos.

**Tai: **Estos emblemas no vienen solos – decía con voz nostálgica - ¡GENAI! – a su espalda, una gran cantidad de datos apareció y tomo forma humana.

**Genai: **Considerando esta fecha especial y los esfuerzos que todos realizaron en el Digimundo, decidí cumplir tu deseo Tai, no como elegido, sino como líder – de repente de sus manos salió una orbe de luz azul que se dirigió a cada uno de los medallones, dándoles mayor resistencia y el brillo y tonalidad correspondiente a cada emblema – esta es la _Bendición Sagrada_ de Shinglongmon, ha sido posible gracias a que el Digimundo se ha restablecido en mayor parte, y por ella, los collares que cuelgan de sus cuellos, han de convertirse en sus emblemas, serán capaces de lograr las digi-evoluciones más altas, esta vez, de forma permanente. - ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑOR GENAI! – Contestaron los 12 elegidos. - y ustedes 3 no se preocupen, la luz ofrecida también será dada a los demás elegidos de todo el mundo y es posible que nuevos emblemas aparezcan. – dicho esto volvió a ser datos y desapareció.

**Tai:** es una suerte que haya aceptado mi solicitud, así puedo entregar el 2º obsequio; Matt, T.k., Kari, acérquense – ellos obedecieron – hace 4 años, en nuestra batalla contra Myotismon, perdieron a 3 compañeros, así que necesito que me entreguen una gota de sangre y parte de su energía para que ellos 3 finalmente puedan renacer.

Los 3 chicos obedecieron teniendo fe en lo que acababa de decir el elegido del valor, luego de que cada uno de los 4 dio una gota de sangre, formaron un circulo y se concentraron haciendo brillar sus emblemas, la luz y las 4 gotas se mesclaron y de la nada aparesierón 3 perfiles.

**Kari y Gatomon:** ¡Wisardmon!

**Matt, T.k.:** ¡Punkimon! ¡Gotzumon!

Los 3 digimon solo hicierón una reverencia y desaparecierón en el mismo lugar que lo hizo Genai.

**Tai: **Ahora podrán renacer en la isla Five, es cuestión de un mes o dos para poder visitarlos – decía mientras abrazaba a los 3 chicos. – Gracias – contestaron los 3 correspondiendo el abrazo.

**Matt:** creo que es momento de que nos dejes darte un regalo a ti. – tomo de la mesa 2 cajas pequeñas y un estuche – no nos vimos en navidad, así que también te entregaré el regalo que te debía – destapo una de las cajas, y en ella había un par de googles – es extraño verte sin un par de estos "coronándote", pero estos no los vallas a regalar he; también, se cuanto te gustaba tu polera azul con estrellas naranjas, así que te compre esto – en la 2º caja había una camisa azul manga larga con una franja amarilla y 1 estrella naranja en cada manga, y también otra camisa con el mismo diseño pero de color negro, aunque las franjas y estrellas conservaban sus colores – Estas son de un material mas resistente y elástico, así que a diferencia de tu polera, no tendrás que dejar de usarlas por cuestiones de crecimiento. Y finalmente, espero que esto nos ayude a tener una excusa más para perder el tiempo juntos – del estuche en su espalda, saco una guitarra electroacústica de color blanco perlado con cuerdas doradas y un el emblema del valor dibujado en su cuerpo, con una leyenda en azul metálico que decía "Tu amistad es la razón de mi fortaleza".

Tai se quedo estupefacto contemplado aquel instrumento y luego sonrió mientras miraba directamente a los ojos azules de su amigo.

**Tai:** Realmente somos compatibles, también traigo tu regalo de cumpleaños y de navidad – tomo del suelo un estuche, que contenía un bajo de color negro metalizado con cuerdas azules, y en su cuerpo traía dibujado el emblema de la amistad, con una leyenda que decía "tu amistad es mi mayor tesoro, después de Kari" – con esto, creo que el concierto del estadio de Tokio ¡SERÁ SENSACIONAL! – pensarón los chicos.

Luego de un conmovedor abrazo de los 2 amigos, Tai fue a cambiarse, para iniciar la fiesta usando la camisa azul y sus nuevos googles. Luego de que los demás entregaron sus regalos, entre los cuales se numeran 1 balón, un laptop, varias camisas y zapatillas y un uniforme de la selección nacional de Japón, iniciaron las risas y juegos con un karaoke rentado, en donde varios se sorprendieron de la habilidad para cantar de algunos invitados, luego en la pista de baile, los hermanos Kamiya dejaron incluso a sus padres boquiabiertos debido a su talento, luego cantar el feliz cumpleaños frente a un pastel en forma de balón con emblemas del valor en vez de pentágonos negros (comprado en cooperación por los chicos y los miembros del equipo) y finalmente quedo disfrutar del momento, es decir cuando todos hacen lo que gustan.

**Natsuko: **¡me prestan su atención! Quiero hacer un anuncio especial – todos giraron y guardaron silencio – durante estos últimos meses han sucedido muchas cosas maravillosas en mi vida, que me han permitido darme cuenta de lo importante que son para mí mi hijo y mi esposo, por ello a el quiero hacerle una pregunta – saco de su bolso una pequeña caja, se acerco a el y se arrodillo – Hiokari Ishida ¿te volverias a casar conmigo?

La declaración sorprendió a los demás invitados, que esperaban en silencio la repuesta del hombre, los que más sufrían eran sus hijos y un castaño, que estaba siendo asfixiado por el mayor de ellos debido a la intriga.

**Hiokari:** ¡Se supone que eso debí haberlo hecho yo! – luego ayudo a su ex esposa a levantase y la beso – no sabes cuantas noches he soñado con este momento Natsuko – decía con ojos llorosos y voz temblorosa mientras volvía a besarla – y por supuesto que acepto.

Un enorme bullicio se formo entre los presentes que celebraban la reconciliación de los padres de T.k. y Matt, pero fue una frase en particular la que llamo a la calma.

**Tai:** Matt… Me alegra… que todo haya salido bien, pero…. No…. No… no puedo respirar.

En cuanto le rubio lo soltó, cayo de rodillas mientras tocia con dolor y se sujetaba la garganta y por la cien de los demás corría una gota al estilo anime. Luego de que la calma volvió, Natsuko aprovecho para preguntar a sus hijos los acontecimientos del sábado anterior, cuando T.k. termino de explicar el y su hermano parecían rubíes debido al sonrojo.

**T.k.: **Y eso fue lo que sucedió mamá

**Natsuko: **(riendo) es que no puedo creerlo, como se les ocurrió algo así jajajajajaja – cuando termino de reír tomo de gancho a Tai – y díganme, ¿realmente hacemos buena pareja?

El comentario causo un violento sonrojo al moreno, hasta el punto de tener 3 rubíes en la fiesta.

**Matt: **(cambiando el tema) y díganme, ¿Cómo es que se volvieron tan amigos? – preguntaba con algo de amargura.

**Tai: **Es tu culpa – contesto sonrojado mientras comía pastel.

**Matt: **¿a que te refieres?

**Tai: **Es sencillo, paso contigo 3 días de una semana y 4 de la siguiente, según el acuerdo que hice con Sora, así que cuando estuviste de jira, tuve mucho tiempo libre y comenzó a ir mas seguido al Digimundo y a visitar a mis amigos; un día en particular, al visitar a T.k.

**Flasback**

Note que había una entrada para una película sobre la mesa, y cuando me acerque a verla.

**Natsuko: **es una pena, es para dos personas, pero no tengo con quien ir.

**Tai: **¿Por qué no va con T.k.?

**Natsuko: **se rehúsa a ir, dice que tiene un compromiso con sus amigos

**Tai: **Creo que Kari me dijo lo mismo, bien supongo entonces que buscare algo más para hacer.

**Natsuko: **si no tienes nada que hacer, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

**Tai: **Por supuesto.

Fin Flashback

**Tai: **Y luego surgieron otros planes, es más, el lugar al que voy a bailar con Kari, lo conocí porque ella me llevo.

**Matt:** Enserio Tai, eres molesto.

**Tai:** Tengo que serlo, de otro modo no podría llamar tu atención.

**Matt:** (sonriendo) Idiota.

**Tai:** jajajajajaja

Después de una hora más la reunión acabo, y los invitados empezaron a ser despedidos, los 3 elegidos extranjeros y sus 4 digimons se fueron usando la puerta del Digimundo y finalmente solo quedaban Matt y su padre.

**Matt:** Buenas noches a todos – y al abrazar a su amigo susurro a su oído – una vez más, feliz cumpleaños Itchi, y ¡Gracias por haber nacido! - Luego de este gesto se despidieron sonrientes y llego la hora de dormir para empezar un nuevo día.


	8. Cap 8 ¡Un paseo, que mala Idea!

**Cap. 8: ¡Un paseo, que mala Idea!**

Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde el cumpleaños de Tai, la vida escolar se ha restablecido, aunque ya no es la misma, a decir verdad, ninguno de los compañeros invitados conto nada a sus compañeros sobre lo que vieron aquella noche, pero si realizan constantemente preguntas a los elegidos respecto a ¿como es el Digimundo? Y ¿Qué hay que hacer para ser elegido? Durante este breve periodo Davis participaba de varias reuniones junto con Tai, las diferencias entre el equipo de soccer y los _Tennager Wolves _ estaban desapareciendo y los exámenes y trabajos empezaban a llegar.

**Tai: **(leyendo) "_Tú cabello es como los dorados rayos del Sol, tu piel la blanca arena del mar y tus ojos son esos mares en que quisiera mi pena ahogar"._

**Sora: **¿y bien?

**Tai: **Tú poema, me recordó que aún no he bebido nada – comenzó a buscar en su mochila – se que tengo un refresco por aquí.

**Sora: **¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN INSENSIBLE?, aunque se que es mi culpa por preguntarle a un cabeza hueca como tú, seguro el si lo entiende.

**Tai: **(con la botella en la boca) si tu lo dices.

Un rubio se acerco al grupo de chicos, e inmediatamente rapo la hoja que tenia en las manos su amigo y comenzó a leerla con una expresión de total concentración.

**Matt: **No se que tenga este poema, pero me hizo dar sed, dame un poco de eso Tai.

**Sora: **(con ojos llorosos) ¿eso significa que no te gusto?

**Matt: **Pues a decir verdad no se ni para quien es.

El comentario hizo que todos a excepción del moreno y el rubio se fueran de espaldas, lo que provocó en ambos chicos una sonrisa nerviosa. Junto a ellos, un grupo de estudiantes y un profesor contenían la risa frente a la situación.

**Tai: **Bien, Sr. Soitaro, nos debe una disculpa por lo que dijo de nuestro trabajo. – declaraba el chico mientras sacudía una carpeta de presentación.

**Sr. Soitaro:** Pero.

**Tai:** Nada de peros, usted mismo dijo que si le entregaba una prueba, este trabajo subiría de un 0 a un 5 y habría un bono extra en su clase de física.

**Sora:** (tomando el trabajo) ¡Es que acaso te falta un tornillo!, ¿como se te ocurre presentar un trabajo así? – en la portada aparecía: Las caídas al estilo anime **SI **son posibles, por Tai Kamiya – realmente te hace falta dejar los mangas y la televisión.

El rubio tomo nuevamente el trabajo y lo reviso.

**Matt:** Enserio que eres despistado, ¿Por qué rayos en la portada solo aparece tú nombre?

**Tai:** No fue culpa mía, revisa la contraportada, fue un error de impresión – en la contraportada aparecía: Las caídas al estilo anime SI son posibles, por Tai Kamiya y Matt Ishida.

**T.k.:** Este tipo de cosas son comunes en Tai, pero ¿Por qué tú hermano?

**Matt: **No veo cual sea el problema, es un trabajo probable como acaban de demostrar, e incluso le pusimos una formula: - Caida = Tontería (T)* peso de la persona (G) * gravedad (9.8 veces G) - La única variable es el factor T.

El profesor resignado y algo divertido cambio la calificación de ambos chicos mientras eran regañados por sus amigos. Una vez que todo termino, los creadores de tal tesis, tuvieron que invitar a sus amigos a comer helado, pero ya que sus digimons estaban con ellos, lo más prudente fue comprar varios litros de helado y algunas salsas para preparar postres en casa de uno de ellos (eligieron el apartamento de Matt, pues en las tardes estaba vacio)

**Ken:** Teniendo en cuenta la tranquilidad de este lugar, no me extraña que seas tan comprometido con tus actividades extra curriculares, es decir, debe ser difícil pasar todas las tardes aquí sin compañía.

**Matt:** Por eso, divido mi vida entre la banda, Sora y Tai. – contesto al entregarle su helado.

**T.k.:** Sin embargo, es solo cuestión de un mes para que en tus tardes nos incluyas a mamá y a mi también.

**Matt:** Eso espero, aunque al principio será difícil – decía pensativo.

**Tai:** Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que necesites, no tienes que hacer esto solo.

**Matt:** Gracias amigo, eso lo se muy bien.

**Gabumon:** Realmente no entiendo a los humanos, a lo que más le temen es a lo que más desean.

**Agumon:** No todos son así, algunos solo le temen a aquello que no pueden controlar.

**Tai:** ¡Es suficiente!, no es necesario hacer una polémica por esto.

**Demi Veemon: **Cambiando de tema, Davis ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hacías en aquel salón con Tai?

**Yolei:** Es cierto, ahora que recuerdo he visto a muchos capitanes en la escuela.

**Davis:** Lo que sucede es que pronto se iniciarán los juegos inter colegiados en Odaiba, así que se ha citado a todos los capitanes y vice capitanes a reuniones para establecer las reglas del torneo de este año.

**Kari:** y ¿Cuál es el premio este año?, mi hermano me ha hablado mucho del torneo, pero ese dato no lo ha mencionado.

**Tai:** Es porque hasta la reunión de hoy nos lo dijeron.

**Ken:** ¿y cual es?

**Tai:** El equipo ganador de este torneo tendrá un bono y una carta de recomendación para la universidad que elija, además si ganáramos este torneo y el torneo a nivel nacional, nuestros nombres serán incluidos en el listado de prospectos para la selección nacional del año entrante – decía con gran ilusión.

**Matt:** pero siendo realistas, ¿Qué universidad elegirías?

**Tai:** ¬¬ Te demostrare que podemos ganar ambos torneos, en cuanto a la universidad, lo mantendré en secreto.

**Kari:** ¿que planeas hermano?

**Tai: **Aún faltan algunos años para que inicie con ese plan, así que olvídalo quieres.

**Izzi:** oigan, he estado pensando, ¿Por qué no aprovechamos que tenemos la tarde libre, contactamos a Joe y vamos juntos al Digimundo?

**Tentomon:** Me parece una gran idea, así podremos recargar energía.

**Izzi:** Y también es una buena oportunidad para que Tai nos enseñe todo lo que ha aprendido en este tiempo.

**Tai:** Supongo que tienes razón, no veo ningún problema.

**Davis:** (serio) ¿les parece si dejamos ese plan para otro día?

**Ken:** ¿sucede algo Davis?, ¿tienes algún compromiso pendiente?

**Davis:** no es eso, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento.

**Matt:** vamos no seas aguafiestas enano, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

**Davis:** no lo se, y eso me preocupa.

Tai se acerco y lo abrazo (gesto no muy común en el con Davis)

**Tai:** No te preocupes, si algo sucede, yo los protegeré.

**Davis:** (sorprendido) si… si lo pones así, supongo que no me opongo.

Los chicos llamarón a Joe y cuando este llego, activaron sus digivice y luego de un gran resplandor se hallaban en el Digimundo, donde iniciaron su exploración en busca de algo interesante que hacer, al avanzar entre los matorrales se toparon con una extraña edificación que al parecer era muy antigua, sin mayor preocupación entraron.

**Izzi: **Que nostalgia, me recuerda el edificio donde encontramos a Andromon y aquellas ruinas donde comenzamos a entender este mundo.

**Tai: **¿Aún recuerdas como encender la luz?

**Izzi: **claro que si, en este grafico en particular hay que completar el circuito – al dibujar una línea la luz se encendió – así, aunque todavía no logro entender del todo lo que sucede.

**Cody: **Es muy interesante, tal vez si lo desciframos, podamos usarlo en el mundo real de alguna forma, es decir Tai demostró que es posible y además seria una ventaja tener luz gratuita.

**Davis: **Valla, a alguien le hizo efecto el azúcar del helado.

**Tai: **JAJAJAJA no lo molestes Davis, recuerda que igual que Izzi posee el emblema del conocimiento, pero es fácil explicar lo que sucedió, Cody, puedes borrar la línea de en medio de ese grafica de haya. – al hacerlo una gran cantidad de agua le cayo encima a Izzi.

**Izzi: **¡Muy gracioso idiota, explícame que fue lo que hiciste y saldrás ileso!

**Tai: **El día que representes una amenaza para mi, será porque el mundo esta por acabarse, jajajajaja, pero es fácil, lo que dice en el circuito de la luz es "completa el camino de la incertidumbre y obtendrás una visión clara"

**Matt: **Tuviste mucho tiempo libre sin mi, ¿verdad Itchi?

**Tai:** Algo por el estilo Mattie, vine casi todas las noches y aprendí un par de cosas con muchos compañeros digimons.

**Cody:** y ¿que decía en este grafico para que le callera agua a Izzi?

**Tai:** decía "rompe mi fluj metros recibirás mi llanto".

**Joe:** ¿Quién te enseño a leer esto?

**Tai:** Fue Centaurumon, aunque no me puedo comparar con el.

Durante la siguiente hora los chicos estuvieron recibiendo clases de Tai sobre como leer aquellos símbolos en busca de respuestas y nuevas historias y aventuras, al llegar al final de la cueva encontraron un extraño monumento en forma de un ángel siendo encerrado por un esqueleto; la extraña estatua estaba cubierta por mas símbolos, aunque estos eran un tanto particulares.

**Kari:** Esta estatua me da mala espina, deberíamos irnos y dejarla ahí.

**Davis:** Tienes razón, lo mejor es salir de aquí.

**Izzi:** vamos no sean miedosos, no hará daño si solo la leemos.

**Davis:** pero sin tocarla, no sabemos que este haciendo una estatua tan tétrica aquí.

**Tai:** Davis tiene razón, solo la traduciremos y luego nos iremos.

**Izzi: **Muy bien como digas, así que ilumínanos ¿que dice?

**Tai: **muy bien, dice: "Este monumento fue levantado en memoria de todos aquellos que lucharon por sus sueños, por aquellos que no aceptaron la realidad escrita y por aquellos que creían que solo la oscuridad traería orden a este mundo, si eres el elegido, derriba los 3 pilares y libera todo su … mal" – al terminado de leer esto, 3 columnas sumamente delgadas emergieron del suelo. – ¡Que estúpido!, ¡será mejor irnos antes de que alguien encuentre esto!

**Izzi:** tranquilo Tai, no hay porque ponerse así.

**Tai:** ¡No te lo estoy preguntando! Larguémonos de aquí, ¡es una orden!

De repente todo se oscureció y algo empezó a brillar con luz oscura mientras salía del cuello de Ken y se acercaba a Tai.

**?:** Así que eso es todo lo que necesito para que mi amo y sus compañeros renazcan – la semilla de maldad inactiva de Ken salió de su cuerpo y estaba tomando una apariencia semejante a la de Tai. – adelante, dime que mas necesito para que reine el caos. – un momento después, el cielo se hallaba lleno de Devidramons y Airdramons.

**Tai:** ¿Por qué rayos haría algo tan estúpido?

A la espalda de Tai apareció una figura de ángel caído femenino, la cual lo abrazo y comenzó a susurrar a su oído.

**Lady Devimon:** ¿Porque lo harás?, porque puedes, ¿que otra razón necesitas?

**Kari: **siempre aparece una, no importa, serás destruida, GATOMON. – el emblema de la Luz brillo y Gatomon se convirtió en Angewomon.

**Angewomon: **apartar de este punto es decisión tuya querida, lo dejas en paz o mueres – y de su mano apareció una flecha de energía mientras su otro brazo tomaba forma de arco.

**Semilla:** ¿Realmente estas dispuesta a sacrificar a tu amado hermano mayor solo por proteger ese sello?

**Kari:** Mi hermano no es tan débil como para caer por eso.

La flecha salió disparada hacia Angewomon, pero fue la semilla con forma de Tai la que la recibió, desapareciendo en una ola de datos, mientras Lady Devimon no dejaba de reírse.

**Kari:** No sabes la indigestión que me causa tu risa.

**Tai:** Tampoco creo que sepas lo que produce en mi – decía el castaño con voz de estar sumido en placer.

**Kari:** ¡Hermano, resiste a su poder!

**Lady Devimon:** Vamos querido, libera el sello, por mi – decía mientras lamia su mejilla y acariciaba su abdomen por debajo de la camisa.

**Tai:** La forma en que me lames… - decía entre jadeos.

**Lady Devimon:** ¿Si querido?

**Tai:** Y la forma en que me tocas – decía con un claro gesto de placer.

**Lady Devimon:** Continua – pedía entre gemidos.

**Tai: **No sabes el asco que me producen – le tomo la mano, poniéndola en su pecho, donde su emblema brillo quitándole un dedo y haciéndola retroceder mientras gritaba de dolor. – seamos sinceros, nunca serás mi tipo. AGUMON – Agumon wardigimon a Wargreimon.

**Sora:** me alegra que estés bien, aunque debo comentar que si le dieces algo así a una chica, solo lograras que te tatué la mano en la mejilla.

**Lady Devimon:** ¡Como te atreves a lastimarme, ahora lo pagaras caro! – de su brazo salió una extraña flauta de hueso, la cual comenzó a tocar y a su derecha apareció un pequeño murciélago y unos tentáculos, a la vez que los Devidramons bajaban a atacar. - ¡esto no se quedara así, _Onda de la Oscuridad_ – miles de murciélagos se encaminaron hacia ellos.

**Sora:** ¡Biyomon! – su emblema brillo, y de Birdramon, rápidamente emergió Garudamon.

**Garudamon:** _Alas de espada _– la enorme onda de fuego quedo a la par con los murciélagos, mientras del fondo del mar emergian varios Yesomon.

**T.k.:** Lo mejor será que todos digievolucionen, aquí vienen los Devidramons y acaba de aparecer un Marine Devimon.

Haciendo caso a la sugerencia del rubio, todos hicieron evolucionar sus digimons hasta el nivel perfeccionado o su forma DNA (lo que les daba la ventaja de tener a Imperialdramon). Mientras se dedicaban a deshacerse de los Devidramons, Airdramons, y Yesomons. Los 3 digimon en forma de ángel caído intentaban descifrar la llave de aquel monumento.

**Demidevimon: **¿Tu que crees?, será necesario moverlo o solo lo destruimos.

**Lady Devimon:** No sea idiota, si lo destruimos perderemos la oportunidad de liberar su fuerza.

**Demidevimon:** El chico dijo algo de estos 3 pilares, tendremos que arriesgarnos, pues los Devidramon no resistirán mucho tiempo.

**Lady Devimon:** Tienes razón, _Lanza de la Oscuridad _– al dar el golpe contra el 1 pilar, una enorme cantidad de energía se libero, haciéndola evolucionar en Lilithmon.

**Lilithmon:** Esto se siente realmente bien, ahora, probare de que soy capaz, y mi blanco será, aquel Garudamon. _Amor Oscuro _– un beso de color negro salió disparado hasta Garudamon, al alcanzarlo lo cubrió una onda de oscuridad y fue revertido hasta su forma de Yocomon.

**Sora:** ¡Yocomon!, ¿que rayos sucedió?

**Metal Garurumon:** Lady Devimon evoluciono a Lilithmon, el demonio de la lujuria, ya que es digimon mega, las cosas acaban de complicarse.

**Tai:** En ese caso lo mejor será que la ataquemos juntos Matt.

**Matt:** De acuerdo.

Un _Terraforce_ y un _ Aliento de lobo metálico_ se combinaron con la esperanza de deshacerse de Lilithmon, pero ella lo contrarresto con su ataque _Onda de la Oscuridad._

**Demidevimon:** no se ve nada mal, _Dardos Devi_ – al derribar la 2º y 3º columna el sello se libero por completo – y ahora, antes de alcanzar el poder máximo, será bueno deshacerme de uno de ustedes, _Dardos Devi_.

Al lanzar los dardos, la energía oscura entro en el, haciéndolo digievolucionar a SkullSatamon, y logrando que el veneno de los dardos se volviera de un negro brillante.

**Tai: **¡CUIDADO DAVIS! – al empujar a su amigo, para evitar que fuese dañado, recibió el dardo en su costado izquierdo.

**Wargreimon: **TAI, maldito desgraciado, lo pagaras, _Terraforce._

**SkullSatamon: **Como si eso fuera suficiente, _Hueso de Clavo._

Los dos ataques chocaron entre si, sin embargo un brillo oscuro apareció en el emblema de Tai, y la esfera de energía tomo un mayor tamaño y también un color morado, la explosión logro eliminar a Skullsatamon y a Marine Devimon, y todos los demás emprendieron la huida con Lilithmon.

**Izzi: **Eso fue suerte, pero ¿Qué rayos provoco ese cambio en el _Terraforce_?

Cuando se giraron, notaron que Wargreimon había regresado a ser Agumon y que sus ojos brillaban de un rojo intenso.

**Tai: **Hay no, eso no es bueno, Matt ¡Knockeame!

**Matt: **¿Disculpa?

**Tai: **No hay tiempo, el veneno se esta esparciendo y algo peor va a suceder, ¡KNOCKEAME AHORA!

El rubio sin entender muy bien el porque aunque asuntado por el nerviosismo de su amigo obedeció, con un gancho al hígado hizo que perdiera la conciencia, y al mismo tiempo, Agumon dejo de brillar y también callo inconsciente.

**Davis: **(desesperado) y ahora ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

**Matt: **Lo mejor será llevarnos a Tai de aquí y neutralizar algo del veneno en el camino, Lilimon.

**Lilimon: **Entiendo, sostenlo lo mejor que puedas – teniendo a Tai medio estable, el digimon comenzó a girar en su entorno – _Collar de Flores _eso debe bastar, al menos para evitar que ingrese más veneno a su cuerpo.

Justo en ese momento, apareció Genai, junto con algunas de sus copias y un gran grupo de digimons amigos de los elegidos.

**Genai: **Llegamos tarde, traigo una laptop, ¡usen sus digivice y D3, saquen tanto a Agumon como a Tai de aquí y ocúpense de su salud, si llego a saber algo de utilidad con respecto al sello roto o los digimons virus se los informaré!

Los chicos obedecieron, llevándose al castaño y a sus digimons al mundo real.

**Davis: **¡por eso les dije que tenía un mal presentimiento!, ¡fui un estúpido al dejarme convencer tan fácilmente!

(Golpe en la cabeza) – ¡DEJA YA DE CULPARTE, ASÍ NO ARREGLARAS NADA! – Decía enojado el mayor de los Ishida – si quieres ser util, ayúdanos a pensar que hacer, no puedes dejar que el sacrificio que hizo mi amigo por ti sea en vano.

**Kari: **Si no les molesta creo tener la solución, aunque será arriesgada.

**Matt: **¿Y cual es?


	9. Cap 9 ¡La razón de mi temor!

**Cap. 9: ¡La razón de mi temor!**

**Joe: **Y a grandes rasgos, esa es la razón por la que lo trajimos contigo hermano.

**Shuu:** ¿y que se supone que haga?, a pesar de la gravedad de la situación, no tengo idea de en que te seria de utilidad.

**Joe:** Aún tienes contactos con algunos de los mejores hospitales, además eres mayor de edad, lo que nos facilita ingresar a Tai con tu colaboración.

**Shuu:** (suspiro) esta bien, lo intentare, pero te advierto que no me gusta el estado en el que esta este chico, además soy malo mintiendo.

**Joe:** es mal de familia – decía algo nervioso.

**Shuu:** Esta bien, denme un momento, hablare con el director del hospital Central.

Dicho esto, el mayor de los Kido, salió mientras los demás trataban de hallar una solución a los problemas venideros.

**Davis:** Kari tenía razón, con la ayuda del hermano de Joe, será más fácil conseguir una habitación para Tai, almenas mientras pasa este predicamento.

**Cody:** de todas formas ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarlo?, se ve cada vez mas delicado, incluso se esta poniendo algo azul.

Las flores que llevaba, se pusieron inmediatamente negras y estallaron en un líquido negro que rápidamente se evaporo.

**Matt:** (impaciente) Rayos, ¿que se supone que haremos?... ¡Lo tengo!, Davis se que no te explicamos como hacerlo, pero necesito que actives el emblema de Tai, quizá eso nos de algo de tiempo.

**Davis:** Pero ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?

**T.k.:** Es muy sencillo, toma el emblema de Tai – decía serenamente para calmar un poco a su amigo – ahora cierra los ojos y concéntrate en su valor.

**Davis: **No se como hacerlo.

**T.k.:** recuerda aquella vez en que Veemon digievoluciono a Flamedramon, recuerda aquello que sentiste esa vez. – Davis hizo lo que su amigo pedía y de repente tanto su emblema como el de Tai comenzaron a brillar y parte del veneno comenzó a evaporarse del interior de Tai. – ¡Te lo dije, ves que si te lo propones puedes lograr lo que sea!

**Davis:** (sonrojado) eso mismo me dice Tai.

**Matt:** Déjame ayudarte. – Puso su mano sobre la de Davis, cerró sus ojos y de golpe los 2 emblemas de la amistad empezaron a brillar aumentando el brillo de los emblemas del valor y aumentando la eliminación de veneno.

**Davis:** No me lo tomes a mal, pero nunca imagine que fueras tan…. ¿Como decirlo?, tan cálido, ahora entiendo porque Tai solo tiene elogios para ti.

**Matt:** (sonrojado) si quieres activar mi emblema, tienes que pensar en los demás, lo que significan para ti y lo que estarías dispuesto a hacer por ellos.

**Davis: **Gracias Matt, así lo hare.

**Izzi:** Eso me da una idea. – comento totalmente serio.

**Ken:** y ¿de que se trata?

**Izzi:** Es arriesgado, pero tal vez si hacemos transfusiones de sangre, procurando tener activos nuestros emblemas, podamos contrarrestar todo el veneno de golpe.

**Joe:** Es una buena idea, pero será difícil que el hospital apruebe algo así, conlleva muchos riesgos y no tenemos forma de explicarlo.

**Genai:** En ese caso yo me encargo.

Para el anochecer, un castaño abría sus ojos, a la vez que sentía que todo le daba vueltas, al estar despierto, se extraño de encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, junto a su hermana y Davis, además de que tenía puesta ropa diferente a la que recordaba haberse colocado.

**Matt:** Hasta que al fin despiertas, nos diste un buen susto. – decía el rubio desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

**Tai:** ¿Dónde rayos estoy? Y ¿Qué hacen ustedes conmigo?

**Matt:** ¿Cómo? ¿No recuerdas nada?

**Tai:** Recuerdo un monumento muy tétrico y luego una punzada en mi costado.

**Matt:** fue un dardo envenenado, y por eso estas en el hospital, también contestando tus preguntas antes de que las formules, Agumon esta bien, aunque sigue inconsciente, tu ropa es diferente porque tu mamá trajo de tu casa y si, yo te la puse, no hay de que preocuparse y por ultimo, mira tu antebrazo derecho.

Cuando el chico vio su brazo, encontró una pequeña herida por donde se conectaba un tubo de plástico.

**Tai: **¿Qué rayos es esta cosa?

**Matt:** Es por donde entro un litro de mi sangre, y este - decía enseñándole un conducto igual – es por donde entro un litro de la tuya.

**Tai: **(negando con la cabeza) haber, no entiendo nada de nada, explícame más despacio.

**Matt: **(luego de contarle lo ocurrido) Al final, el hospital acepto que se hiciera un análisis de laboratorio con nuestras muestras de sangre, lo extraño es que solo la mía elimine el veneno y no pueda ser contaminada como la de Kari y Davis, además, se tomo la determinación de que si nos hacían la doble transfusión, el proceso seria más rápido, porque mi sangre limpiara tu organismo, y mi organismo limpiara la sangre que me transfundan.

**Tai: **Ya veo, parece que les hice pasar un mal rato, ¿Cómo lo tomaron Davis y Kari?

**Matt: **Tú hermana es increíblemente fuerte, no ha mostrado el más mínimo signo de debilidad, por eso la dejaron aquí, en cuanto a Davis, debiste verlo, hasta hace 20 minutos que se durmió, no ha dejado de llorar como bebé, y cuando sus padres y 3 enfermeros vinieron a sacarlo, realmente se aferro con fuerza a ti, y por tu condición decidieron que seria mejor dejarlo aquí, antes de que te lastimara.

**Tai: **Ya veo, eso explica los ojos rojos, es más dependiente de mí que la misma Kari.

**Matt: **Los demás incluyendo a tus padres están afuera, ¿quieres que los llame?

**Tai:** Por favor. – El rubio salió y Tai aprovecho para mecer a sus 2 acompañantes – Despierten dormilones, quiero hablar con ustedes – decía con voz dulce, a lo que ambos respondieron con pereza hasta recordar la situación.

**Davis:** TAI, ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Tai:** un poco mareado y cansado, pero estoy bien, así que ya dejen de llorar – decía mientras les limpiaba las lagrimas a ambos chicos.

**Kari:** Sin importar que pase, no te voy a dejar solo, prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo – decía entre sollozos la chica.

**Tai:** Y sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas ¿verdad? – Kari solo asintió y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano – deja de llorar, no me pasara nada y tu dame un abrazo quieres – Davis se lanzo a sus brazos y ambos empezaron a llorar con mas fuerza – ya dejen eso, o también me harán llorar.

Luego la puerta se abrió y los chicos entraron, dieron algo de tiempo a los padres de abrazar a su hijo y hacer lo que creían conveniente y luego se acercaron junto con Genai.

**Genai:** Se que no es el mejor momento, pero necesito que me digas algo.

**Tai:** ¿de que se trata?

**Genai:** ¿Leíste la base de la escultura verdad? – El chico solo asintió nervioso – entonces ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?, sabes muy bien lo que sucederá a causa de tu vacilación.

**Tai:** Sabe muy bien que soy incapaz de controlarlo, y sabes también a que nos arriesgamos – decía mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

**Yuuko:**Oye hijo, se que no lo entenderé bien, pero ya nos contaron lo que te sucedió, así que ¿porque no nos explicas a que se refiere este hombre?

**Tai:** (suspiro) ¿tienen una foto del monumento?

**Izzi:** Aquí tienes – dijo al extenderle su laptop.

**Tai:** En la base dice: "la forma de restablecer este sello, descansa en aquel horror que no ha de existir, oscurece el sol y para quienes lucharon por el caos, llegara el fin".

**Cody:** ¿y eso que significa?

**?:** Significa pi, que perdí el tiempo con aquel entrenamiento pi.

De repente apareció un pequeño ser en forma de hada que sostenía un bastón.

**Matt:** ¡Pixiemon!, ¿a que te refieres?

**Pixiemon:** me refiero pi, a que el aún no sobrepasa sus temores pi.

**Tai:** Es fácil para ti decirlo, pero recuerdas muy bien lo que sucedió la ultima vez.

**Izzi:** sigo sin entender nada. – Tai suspiró cansado y comenzó a teclear en la laptop, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

**Tai: **¿Quieres saber a que le teme el elegido del valor?, muy bien, ¡le temo a el! – dijo girando la pantalla para que pudieran verlo.

**Kari:** ¡Skullgreimon!, así que por eso los ojos de Agumon se ponían rojos.

**Tai:** Así es, "el horror que no ha de existir" es el, y "oscurecer el sol" se refiere a hacer lo contrario de lo que simboliza mi emblema (que tiene forma de sol).

**Izzi:** Ya veo, pero ¿porque le temes?

**Tai:** Su información dice: _El digimon terror prehistorico, posee una gran fuerza destructiva y solo obedece a su amo. _¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

**Izzi:** No

**Tai:** ¿Cuántos Skullgreimon haz visto, aparte del mío?

**Izzi:** ninguno.

**Tai:** Exacto, no deben existir, porque ninguno tiene un compañero elegido, es un misterioso error de la programación del digimundo, un mito para asustar a los pequeños como el coco o algo así.

**Matt:** Estas diciendo, si entiendo bien, ¿que le temes a Skullgreimon porque eres el único al que obedece?

**Tai:** No es tan fácil, ten en cuenta la 1º vez que apareció, los ataco a todos ustedes y a mi, ni me miro, jajaja ¿es curioso no?, Kari le teme a la oscuridad y yo a asustarme, parece que es mal de familia.

**Pixiemon:** ¿Porque no solo lo dices de una buena vez? Pi.

**Tai:** Cuando descubrí que me obedecería, intente evolucionar a Agumon a Skullgreimon, pero al verlo me asuste, el enloqueció y redujo una villa a cenizas; ahora, a lo que mas le temo es a tener una pesadilla, y saber que al despertar a causa de ello, una zona del Digimundo y quizas amigos mios hayan desaparecido.

**Matt: **¿y porque hizo tal cosa como destruir una villa?

**Tai:** Cuando el emperador de los digimons evoluciono de forma negativa a Greimon, no te ofendas Ken, Skullgreimon intentaba escapar, porque me estaba buscando, y al encontrarme haría lo que mejor sabe hacer, es decir, destruiría mil ciudades y mataría millones solo por verme sonreír, ¡muy romántico no creen!

A sorpresa de todos, Kari se levanto en ese momento y le dio una bofetada.

**Kari:** Siempre eres el que dice que debo afrontar mis temores, pues así seré más fuerte y podre proteger a aquellos que me importan, ¿y ahora sales con esto?

**Tai:** Debo ser un ejemplo patético ¿no es así?, pero te explicare a costo de perder lo que me queda de orgullo, un par de semanas antes de que Matt volviera, hubo un día especifico en que no hable ni comí nada y antes de dormir me disculpe contigo ¿recuerdas? – ella solo asintió – el día anterior hicimos la prueba que comente, al llegar a casa intente dormir y lo único que soñé fue como una y mil veces por no elegir con cuidado mis palabras, Skullgreimon enloquecía y los mataba a ustedes. Por eso no soy capaz de hacerlo.

**Ken:** Se que no soy el más adecuado para aconsejarte, pero ¿no seria cuestión de que fueras totalmente especifico a la hora de dar tus ordenes?

**Tai: **¡Por eso eres conocido como un prodigio!, para ser sincero nunca pensé en esa opción, siempre daba ordenes muy globales.

Por la cien de todos se deslizo una gota al estilo anime.

**Matt:** que bueno que sigues siendo el cabeza hueca de siempre – decía mientras le sobaba la cabeza.

**Tai:** Déjame en paz, y aprovecho para preguntar ¿Cómo va a ser el tratamiento? Y ¿Por qué me siento tan cansado?

**Joe:** El tratamiento será de 2 transfusiones de un litro por día, y la razón de tu cansancio es derivación del veneno de Demidevimon, solo cuentas con la energía que te da Matt, así que es mejor que descanses y nosotros vendremos todos los días a visitarte, en especial Matt. – bromeo con una sonrisa.

**Tai:** Entonces necesito dos cosas, bueno 3: Matt, será mejor que comas como es debido y hagas algo de ejercicio.

**Matt:** Muy bien, también aprovechare el tiempo durante transfusiones para que estudiemos y no te atrases.

**Tai:** Es un hecho, Kari: quiero que me prometas que vendrás todos los días, me traerás ropa limpia y no dejaras que esto te afecte – decía con voz dulce – no quiero que te impida sonreír.

**Kari:** ¡Mientras estés conmigo, eso no pasara!

**Tai:** Esa es mi chica y Davis: entiendo como te sientes, pero ve a casa y prométeme que no te distraerás en tus estudios, recuerda que tu posición en el equipo depende de tus resultados académicos.

**Davis:** ¡De acuerdo capitán! Hare todo lo que pueda por no decepcionarlo – decía poniendo su mano en la frente a modo de saludo militar y con una gran sonrisa.

**Tai: **Me alegra que seas el mismo de siempre – al terminar de hablar callo dormido sin tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, asi que los demas solo lo acomodarón y salieron de la habitación.


	10. Cap 10 Recuerdos I parte Un pleito

**Cap 10: Recuerdos I parte "Un pleito"**

La 2º mitad de las clases iniciaban y un chico rubio entraba pesadamente al aula de clases.

**Sora: **¡Valla! Enserio te vez terrible.

**Matt: **Gracias, también me gusta tú look – contestaba sarcástico y mal humorado. – Realmente no entiendo ¿como puede soportarlo?, es decir, llevamos a penas 3 días en esta situación y yo ya me siento desesperado.

**Izzi: **No lo culpes, recuerda que él no puede salir de esa habitación, y debido a su carácter, le debe ser un infierno esta situación.

**Matt: **En eso tienes razón, el pobre Tai es hiperactivo, aún así es fuerte, pues siempre que llego solo me sonríe y hablamos como si nada estuviese pasando.

**Sora: **Quizá sonríe porque se alegra de verte, de todos modos no debe tener mucha compañía.

**Matt: **(levantando una ceja) ¿eso crees?, su habitación parece un invernadero gracias a sus fanáticas, además, Davis, T.k. y Kari lo visitan a diario y me tienen comiendo como cerdo y ejercitándome como caballo.

**Izzi: **y gracias a eso no te has descompensado a pesar del constante intercambio de sangre.

**Matt: **¿a que te refieres?

**Izzi: **me refiero a que si no tienes un peso adecuado, o tu condición física es mala, es muy normal debilitarse e incluso colapsarse después de una transfusión o perdida de sangre en cantidad de 1 litro; a decir verdad, con todo y los cuidados de los chicos me sorprende que no te desmayes en clase.

**Matt: **Ya veo, por eso son tan insistentes.

**Sora: **y ¿Cómo sigue Tai?

**Matt: **Su estado no mejora, luego de la transfusión tiene energía por un par de horas y luego pierde el conocimiento, así que aprovecho que no tengo restricciones para verlo (por el tratamiento) y ayudo a entrar a los chicos; luego de que salen, hablamos un rato de nada en específico y luego se desmaya.

**Sora:** Ya veo.

Las clases siguieron con normalidad, al terminar el elegido de la amistad partió al hospital central, donde su amigo lo esperaba.

**Tai:** que… que bueno que… llegas – decía pesadamente.

**Matt:** Te he dicho que no te fuerces a estar despierto, puede ser arriesgado si aceleras tú organismo.

**Tai:** lo se, pero quería verte y aprovechar el tiempo mientras esto inicia.

Por la puerta entraron 2 enfermeras con un medico he iniciaron el tratamiento, durante el cual los chicos solían guardar silencio, al terminar…

**Matt:** ¿Te molesta si te pregunto algo?

**Tai:** ¡Claro que no!, adelante

**Matt: **¿Acaso te molesta que sea yo quien esta aquí?

**Tai:** eso es una tontería, ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

**Matt:** Bueno, es que… siempre eres tú el que me cuida, así que quizá…

**Tai:** Solo piensa que me estas devolviendo el favor, ¿quieres?

**Matt:** Es difícil, me resulta extraño, porque me recuerda aquella ocasión en que dependía totalmente de ti.

**Tai:** así que aún no lo olvidas, ¿quieres hablar de eso?

**Matt:** Supongo que estaría bien.

**Tai:** ¿Te molesta si te hago un tatuaje en el brazo mientras hablamos?, enserio me aburro.

**Matt:** ¿Qué clase de tatuaje?

**Tai:** Ya veras – cuando su amigo se acerco, destapo un marcador y empezó a dibujar.

**Flashback **

Era un día lluvioso y al departamento de los Kamiya acababan de llegar los padres luego de hacer sus compras por el inicio de las vacaciones de verano.

**Yuuko:** ¡Niños, ya llegamos!

**Tai:** Hola mamá, Kari esta en casa de Sora – gritaba el pequeño desde su habitación.

Luego de 2 horas sin siquiera ver al pequeño jugando en la casa, Yuuko se preocupo y decidió espiarlo, al asomarse a su habitación, pudo ver como vendaba un brazo a su mejor amigo, el cual tenia múltiples curitas y un vendaje en su pierna izquierda.

**Yuuko: **¡Matt!, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – el pequeño no respondió y solo agacho la cabeza, mientras lagrimas caían al suelo. - ¿Tai?

**Tai: **Solo te diré que se quedara unos días conmigo.

Durante una hora más Yuuko intento hacer que su hijo le contará que había pasado, sin embargo, este solo seguía con la curación de su amigo, mientras en su rostro había una mirada de ira. De pronto, llego al apartamento la madre del pequeño, quien sostuvo una conversación privada con la madre del castaño, al no hallar solución los niños fueron llamados.

**Natsuko: **Se muy bien que no soy ídolo de tú admiración, pero necesito saber ¿que fue lo que paso?, Hiokari, me llamo y me dijo que viniera a recoger a Matt, pero nada más… y ahora al verlo así… - en ese momento, las dos mujeres notaron que el pequeño rubio estaba tomado de la mano con su amigo, a la vez que se "escondía" a su espalda.

**Tai: **la razón es sencilla, le pidió que lo llevara para poder seguir golpeándolo – respondió amargamente el chico.

**Natsuko: **¿Disculpa?

**Tai:** Esta es la 3º vez esta semana, llega ebrio, comienza a culparlo de todo lo malo que hay en su miserable vida y luego practica box con él; la única diferencia fue que esta vez no pude tolerarlo, ja me lleve un par de golpes, pero pudimos salir de hay.

**Yuuko:** ¿Qué hiciste para salir de hay con Matt?

**Tai:** Nada que una sartén en la cabeza no pueda arreglar.

Cuando la madre del castaño se disponía a reprenderlo, el rubio se interpuso con la mirada baja.

**Matt:** No es necesario, ya no, aunque debo admitir que solo lo permitía porque me daba miedo enfrentarlo. – Las mujeres guardaron silencio – varias veces trate de decirle lo que hacia cuando llegaba ebrio, pero nunca me atreví, jaja y yo que creía que el olor a tabaco por toda la casa era muy malo.

**Natsuko:** no importa, ya todo esta bien, solo quédate conmigo hasta que esto se arregle y… - cuando se giro, noto que el castaño jalaba al pequeño hacia el lado contrario mientras lo abrazaba - ¿pero Tai?

**Tai:** No se ofenda, pero ya ha demostrado antes no ser buena para cuidarlo a el.

**Yuuko:** ¡No es correcto, ella es su madre, sabrá como cuidarlo!

**Tai:** ¡No es cierto! – retaba mientras seguía aferrado a su amigo.

**Natsuko:** (rindiéndose) Esta bien, supongo que podrá quedarse contigo un par de días, pero quiero que a cambio me prometas algo.

**Tai:** ¿Qué cosa?

**Natsuko:** si vez que es demasiado para ti, llámame y confía en mi.

**Tai:** Supongo, aunque no será necesario.

Durante las siguientes semanas Matt se quedo al lado de Tai, demostrando total dependencia a él, al mismo tiempo, desarrollo costumbres, como la de no hablar si no era con Tai o con Kari, también el esconderse detrás de su amigo cada vez que oía abrirse la puerta, y sobre todo, nunca soltaba la mano de su amigo, a donde quiera que fueran, solo lo hacían tomados de la mano. Durante ese tiempo, el padre del rubio fue en un par de ocasiones, lo único que conseguía era que los chicos se encerraran en la habitación, mientras Tai le gritaba que se largara y que no creería en sus promesas sin pruebas contundentes.

En medio de la preocupación de los padres debido a la dependencia del rubio y la sobre protección del castaño, estubieron de acuerdo en que lo mejor seria la evaluación de un psicólogo infantil.

**Natsuko: **(nerviosa) ¿Y que opina?

**Psicólogo: **Es un caso muy común de dependencia por temor, no creo que haya de que preocuparse.

**Yuuko: **¿pero, que hay de la forma en que se comportan ambos?

**Psicologo: **no hay de que temer – decía con una sonrisa – es simple: Matt busca un refugio, y Tai solo responde a su instinto.

**Yuuko: **y eso ¿Qué significa?

**Psicólogo: **Me ha dicho que su hijo tiende a ser protector con su hermana desde que era muy pequeña, ¿no es así?

**Yuuko:** Si, efectivamente.

**Psicólogo:** bien, eso demuestra que lo que algunos llaman "sentido de protección" o "instinto paterno", empezó a desarrollarse en su hijo desde muy chico.

**Natsuko:** ¿y en cuanto a Matt?

**Psicólogo**: Me ha comentado la situación que comparte con su ex esposo, además de algunas cosas sobre su hijo menor y su relación con Tai, y he de admitir que es muy maduro para su corta edad; en fin, mi conclusión es que llego al limite, se sentía solo y perdido, en respuesta, su subconsciente encontró un refugio y comprensión en el momento en que su amigo lo empezó a escuchar y defender. Mi recomendación es que le permita jugar con su hijo menor más seguido, así poco a poco recordará la razón de haber sido tan auto suficiente y es probable que quiera regresar a su hogar por su propia voluntad.

**Natsuko:** entenderá, que eso no es tan fácil, ya le comente sobre la demanda que le puse a Hiokari.

**Psicólogo:** Y su ex esposo esta haciendo todo lo que pidió la corte para poder recuperar a su hijo.

**Natsuko:** solo espero que todo salga bien.

Luego de dos semanas más, los requisitos pedidos por la corte al señor Ishida para recuperar a su hijo estaban completos, y con algo de desconfianza los chicos accedieron a separarse; luego de una semana más, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, con la diferencia que la relación entre Matt y su padre había mejorado mucho, incluso llegaron a olvidar que todo esto ocurrió una vez.

Fin Flashback.

**Matt: **Realmente me ayudaron mucho las cosas que me decías por las noches, me ayudaron a valorarme más a mi mismo y a ser tan fuerte como tú lo eres.

**Tai:** jajajaja solo exageras, lo único que hice fue decirte la verdad.

**Matt:** Y no sabes como ayudo eso.

**Tai:** ¡Listo ya termine!

**Matt:** Se nota que haz estado dibujando mangas todos estos días.

**Tai:** ¿Cómo supiste?

**Matt:** Por todas las hojas que se te cayeron y por el tatuaje; pero olvida eso, comencemos con tus lecciones.

**Tai:** Enserio que eres aburrido, ¿lo sabias? – decía enojado, mientras hacia un puchero.

**Matt:** Cállate y pon atención.


	11. Cap 11 Recuerdos II parte, ¡Cumpliendo

**Cap 11: Recuerdos II parte, ¡Cumpliendo 13!**

4 días más habían transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin embargo la situación del elegido del Valor no mejoraba, al parecer el tratamiento solo evitaba el avance de su deterioro; sin embargo sus amigos no perdían la esperanza de que pronto podría aliviarse y así se harían cargo de asuntos que tuvieron que dejar pendientes en el otro mundo.

**Izzi: **Entiendo, así que los médicos están planeando hacer algo drástico.

**Kari: **así es, solo espero que no sea nada que pueda comprometer la salud de mi hermano.

**Davis: **Tranquila, yo se que todo saldrá bien, solo hay que esperar y ya veras que antes de que finalice esta semana, todos iremos juntos al Digimundo.

**Kari: **Tienes razón. – decía animada mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

**Sora: **Lo más importante ahora es comenzar a pensar ¿Cuál será nuestro siguiente movimiento cuando nos encontremos con esos digimon virus?

**Mimi: **Eso es verdad, nuestro mayor problema será Lilithmon, aunque a ciencia cierta no sabemos que más podamos encontrar cuando luchemos.

**Ken: **No creo que halla algo peor que ella y Marine Devimon, solo quisiera saber ¿porque la semilla de mi cuello tomo la apariencia de Tai en ese momento?

**Izzi: **de acuerdo a la información del señor Genai, la razón es que Tai fue quien recito lo escrito en aquel monumento, es decir, que si lo hubiera recitado otra persona o digimon, de todas formas la semilla hubiera adoptado su figura.

**Ken:** Ya veo.

**Cody: **lo bueno, es que con todo este incidente, al menos te libraste totalmente de esa semilla de la oscuridad.

**Ken: **Es cierto, pero a un alto costo.

En ese momento, un rubio hacia su aparición, mientras en sus brazos llevaba gran cantidad de golosinas.

**Sora:** ¿de donde sacaste todo eso?

**Matt:** Pues bien, me lo dieron las admiradoras de Tai, dijeron que era para que no me fuese a debilitar.

**Mimi:** y lo compartirás con nosotros ¿verdad? – decía mientras ponía sus manos en posición de suplica.

**Matt:** ¡Claro que si!, no soy Tai para poder comerme esto solo jajajaja.

**Yolei:** ¡Valla!, lindo tatuaje el que tienes.

**Matt:** ¿Te refieres a este? – Decía levantando la manga de su camiseta – lo dibujo Tai la semana pasada, aunque admito que me gusto mucho y por eso trato de retocarlo, para que no se borre.

**Davis:** Pues es un buen dibujo de dragón.

**Kari:** Oye, ¿los médicos te han dicho algo?

**Matt: **A decir verdad, ayer me dijeron que decidirían sobre algo, pero que solo me lo contarían hasta hoy en la tarde.

**Kari:** Ya veo, espero que todo salga bien.

**T.k.:** solo ten fe en la fuerza de tu hermano, ese cabeza hueca no se dejara vencer tan fácil – argumentaba con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba.

**Matt:** Como sea, lo mejor es que vallamos juntos después de clases.

Durante el transcurso de las clases, los chicos se distraían constantemente mientras pensaban en la salud de su líder, la tarde llego y todos fueron juntos al hospital.

**Enfermero:** Tú eres Matt Ishida ¿verdad?, acompáñanos por favor.

– y al llegar a una sala privada –

**Doctor:** Te explicare rápidamente la situación, tu amigo no esta demostrando mejora alguna, creemos que la razón es que la toxina esta desarrollando algún tipo de inmunidad, por ello requerimos de tu consentimiento para intentar algo extremo.

**Matt:** ¿Y que tipo de "algo" seria?

**Doctor:** Decidimos intentar una sola transfusión de 3 litros de sangre, los riesgos consisten en que tal cantidad de sangre causara descompensación inmediata al ser retirada de sus cuerpos, y eso podría acarrear todo tipo de consecuencias si alguno de los 2 no lo tolera.

**Matt:** ya veo, pero contésteme algo ¿Qué porcentaje de éxito en cuanto a la curación de mi amigo existe si accedo?

**Doctor: **70% a lo sumo.

**Matt: **¡Adelante!

**Doctor:** ¿no piensas meditarlo un poco?

**Matt:** No, prosiga.

**Doctor:** Muy bien, firma estos papeles, el procedimiento se realizara pasado mañana, tienes 2 días para estar en el mejor estado posible y para recapacitar sobre la decisión que has tomado, pues no hay marcha atrás.

Luego de que el chico firmo los papeles, el doctor se retiro dejándolo solo con el enfermero.

**Enfermero:** Se que no me concierne, pero he estado observando a tú amigo por este tiempo y…

**Matt:** Adelante, puede decirlo con toda confianza.

**Enfermero:** temo que se esta rindiendo.

**Matt:** ¿disculpe?

**Enfermero:** el tratamiento no esta funcionando, y al parecer cada vez es menor su lucidez, mi consejo es que hables con el día de hoy, además trata de hacer algo para el en estos dos días.

**Matt:** ¿Algo como que?

**Enfermero: **Eso debes decidirlo tú, dale una razón para seguir viviendo.

En el transcurso desde esa sala hasta la habitación de Tai, Matt no dejaba de pensar en la ultima frase del enfermero, es verdad que lo veía un tanto decaído, pero nunca pensó que se viera aún peor cuando el no estaba; al llegar a la habitación del chico, pudo ver que todos estaban reunidos con el, y que además no paraban de reír.

**Tai:** Enserio te tardaste, ¿Qué te dijeron?

**Matt:** que en 2 días intentarán una transfusión de 3 litros, por lo cual debemos prepararnos para estar en óptimas condiciones, lo cual no lograras si sigues dejando tu comida a la mitad – decía en tono de regaño el rubio.

**Tai:** (con un puchero) no es mi culpa que aquí solo cocinen cosas insípidas, sabes que detesto esa clase de comidas.

**Matt:** y por eso te traje esto – decía mientras sacaba de su maleta una bolsa de baloncitos de chocolate – pero no tendrás ni 1 si ese plato no queda limpio en 10 minutos. – 5 minutos después el moreno comía los chocolates mientras en su cara había un gesto de total satisfacción. – Valla, ¡que fácil es comprarte Itchi!

**Tai:** No fastidies, sabes que son mis favoritos.

**Matt:** y solo porque tienen forma de balón – en ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho el enfermero – sabes, lo único bueno que le veo a todo esto, es que por fin puedo llamarte hermano.

El comentario hizo que el castaño se paralizara y tomara rápidamente un color rojo cereza.

**Tai:** No digas tonterías.

**Matt: **No lo son, después de todo compartimos la misma sangre, ¿acaso no lo habías notado?

**Tai:** La verdad no – decía rascándose la mejilla con el índice – pero supongo que tienes razón, solo espero que no hallan cambios permanentes, es decir, ¿creen que me luzca el cabello dorado? – decía mientras sostenía un espejo, los demás solo empezaron a reír.

**Matt:** No seas idiota, no pasaran ese tipo de cosas, lo cual es un alivio, no me imagino comiendo lo de un batallón solo de desayuno, o pasándome toda la vida corriendo detrás de un balón como si fuera un cachorro.

**Tai:** Ni yo, pasando ¾ partes del día frente a un espejo, o teniendo más productos para el cuidado de la cara y el cabello que Mimi, Sora, Kari y mi mamá juntas – respondió de mala gana.

**T.k.:** No exageres, mi hermano no tiene tantos productos, saca a Mimi de tu lista y quedas igual a él jajajaja.

**Matt:** Recuérdame estrangularte más tarde. – durante unas horas más los chicos se dedicaron a hacer bromas y a reír por ellas, hasta que hubo una pregunta que llamo al orden.

**Kari:** Hermano, ¿Por qué el te llama Itchi?

**T.k:** Es verdad, nunca me respondiste esa pregunta hermano.

**Matt:** Bueno la razón es que decidí llamarlo así desde los 13.

**Kari: **¿Porque?

**Tai:** Bueno veras:

**Flashback **

Era un sábado por la mañana, por reparaciones a la planta de la escuela no habría clases, así que un rubio se levantó perezosamente de su cama, al salir de su habitación, noto que no había nadie en la casa y al ir a la cocina del pequeño apartamento escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

**Matt:** ¿Quién?... – antes de poder seguir formulando su pregunta, al abrir se topo con un regalo con moño rojo frente a sus ojos.

**Tai:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños Mattie! – decía un castaño con cara de tener buen humor.

**Matt:** (bostezando) Gracias amigo, lo había olvidado, ¿pero que es eso de "Mattie"?

**Tai:** Bueno, es solo un diminutivo, una muestra de cariño.

**Matt:** Eso lo se, pero ¿no te vasta con el que ya me pusiste?

**Tai:** Todos lo usan Matt, por eso pensé en otro, que solo yo usaría.

Luego de que los chicos desayunaron, y el rubio se arreglo, se hallaron en la sala sosteniéndose la mirada.

**Matt:** ¿Y bien?, ¿que se supone que haremos hoy?

**Tai:** es tu decisión, después de todo, es tú cumpleaños.

**Matt:** bien, ¿acordaste algo con los demás?

**Tai:** No realmente, Sora se fue de día de campo con su mamá, Izzi esta en una reunión familiar, Joe tiene exámenes, Davis y los chicos…. Oye es verdad, no tengo ni idea de donde estarán, Kari no me dijo nada y salió a toda prisa esta mañana.

**Matt: **Supongo entonces que seremos tú y yo por hoy.

**Tai:** Seguramente cuando lleguemos habrá mensajes en la contestadora y tú terminal D - Lo primero que hicieron los chicos fue ir a aquella heladería que acostumbraban visitar, donde pidieron 2 copas especiales de 6 sabores; luego de terminar su postre, se encaminaron al parque más cercano - Sabes, ya que estamos aquí, no estaría nada mal que jugáramos un partido.

**Matt:** Como quieras, ¡pero será de Bascket!

**Tai:** ¿Por qué de Bascket? El soccer es mucho más divertido y permite mayor maniobrabilidad.

**Matt:** (¬¬) ¿significa eso que tienes miedo? – preguntaba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Tai:** Oye, ¿Qué acaso estas loco?, ¿miedo yo?

**Matt:** Entonces acepta, además dijiste que haríamos lo que yo quisiera.

**Tai:** Si no hay más remedio…

35 minutos después, los chicos decidieron tomar un descanso, algo así como su "medio tiempo"

**Matt: **Mira que eres malo en esto, un marcador de 40 a 36, a mi favor, creí que eras el As de los deportes.

**Tai:** Enserio que eres tonto, ¡no es de buena educación darle una paliza con el marcador al festejado! – Decía con una posición sofisticada y voz de mayordomo – además, en la 2º mitad te hare polvo como lo deseaste. (Y 40 minutos después)

**Matt:** ¿Que decías de hacerme polvo? – se mofaba el rubio.

**Tai:** ¡HAY YA CALLATE!, tampoco me fue tan mal.

**Matt:** ¡HO CLARO! 48 a 23 es muy bueno, es decir un poco más y empiezo a preocuparme por ajustar mi estrategia jajajaja.

**Tai:** Enserio eres pesado, aunque te parezca increíble de creer, no soy perfecto en todo.

**Matt:** Tai, no soy Davis.

**Tai:** eso no importa, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora Mattie?

Básicamente, el resto de la tarde la pasaron con los demás miembros de los _Teenager Wolves _ensayando diferentes canciones y usando a Tai como centro de bromas, o al menos hasta que se propasaron y los demás chicos salieron con la nariz rota y los brazos adoloridos.

**Matt:** Enserio eres increíble.

**Tai:** Por ultima vez, no voy a disculparme, la broma de golpearme con la silla no fue divertida – decía enojado mientras aceleraba el paso – solo porque fuiste tú quien me pidió que parara, salieron por sus propios medios.

**Matt:** Es tú culpa por no soportar una inocente bromita – al abrir los ojos para burlarse de su compañero, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo derribo al suelo - ¡que rayos haces idiota!

**Tai:** Jugarte una "inocente bromita" tarado, ¿no es eso lo que me esta reclamando?, ¿el haber actuado como tú lo estas haciendo?

**Matt:** Esta bien, los convenceré de que se disculpen contigo, por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?

**Tai:** ¿A dónde crees?

Fueron directo a la pastelería más conocida de la ciudad, donde el castaño a sorpresa de su amigo, extendió una tarjeta en la entrada y 10 minutos después recibió una caja que llevo todo el camino hasta el departamento del rubio.

**Matt:** Aún no lo asimilo del todo, ¿realmente invertiste todos tus ahorros en mi?

**Tai:** Claro que si, que tiene de malo, después de todo eres mi mejor amigo, no le veo nada malo en gastar mi mesada en tu pastel y la champaña.

**Matt:** Sabes lo que pasa cuando bebo.

**Tai:** No seas aguafiestas, además esta champaña es para niños, no tiene alcohol.

**Matt:** Entonces festejemos.

Los chicos iniciaron lo que clásicamente seria una celebración de cumpleaños, con juegos, música y obviamente el canto de feliz cumpleaños antes de degustar el pastel, el cual era de chantilly con un emblema de la amistad en su parte superior y masa de chocolate y vainilla mesclados en forma de espiral.

**Tai: **Y ¿Qué te parece?

**Matt: **Esta exquisito, realmente tienes buen gusto, aunque debo admitir que nunca había hecho tal cosa como cantarme el "feliz cumpleaños", debo decir que me siento algo tonto.

**Tai: **Debes relajarte, de todas formas que tiene de malo, acostumbro ha hacer ese tipo de cosas siempre jajaaja (ññ).

**Matt: **Supongo que tienes razón ¡Gracias Itchi!

**Tai: **¿Itchi? – preguntaba mientras parpadeaba.

**Matt: **Así es, igual que tú, decidí un nuevo diminutivo para llamarte.

**Tai: **Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿Por qué Itchi?

**Matt: **Porque Ichi, suena muy mal, es decir así solo te llamaría una chica, además, me gusta la T de tú nombre.

**Tai: **Como digas Mattie.

Fin Flashback.

**T.k.: **Recuerdo muy bien ese día, porque a causa de no haberte llamado o enviarte un mensaje, Tai nos sermoneo a todos.

**Sora: **Si es verdad, realmente te molestaste ese día.

**Tai:** Y díganme, ¿Quiénes tuvieron la culpa?

**T.k.:** Pero debes admitir que es injusto que a mí me tocara doble regaño.

**Matt:** ¿A que te refieres?

**T.k.:** pues…

**Flashback. **

- Cuando llegamos por la noche al departamento, nos dimos cuenta de que había un extraño aroma dulce y varios adornos como globos y serpentinas, de pronto vimos a Tai salir de tú cuarto –

**Tai:** ¡Realmente me parce el colmo su descaro!

**Natsuko:** ¿a que te refieres?

**Tai:** Lo peor de todo, es que de ustedes dos no me sorprende en lo más mínimo que se hallan olvidado, pero tú T.k., es decir, entiendo que has estado ocupado con Kari y los muchachos desde que nos relevaron, pero aún así…

**T.k.:** oye, espera un momento, ¿a que rayos te refieres? ¿Qué olvidamos?

**Tai:** Dime enano, ¿que día es hoy?

**T.k.: **Septiembre 1º, ¿pero eso que tiene que?...

**Tai:** Exacto, es justo lo que estas pensando, realmente son molestos, así que volveré a la cama, esperando que no me hallan arruinado el sueño, buenas noches.

Fin Flashback.

**T.k.:** No nos atrevimos a asomarnos a tú cuarto para saber si estabas dormido o despierto, debido a que Tai se queda contigo, no había forma de saber que todos habíamos olvidado tú cumpleaños.

**Matt:** Eso no importa mucho, aunque a veces me cuesta decirlo, fue mi mejor cumpleaños, porque estuve todo el día con Tai.

**Tai:** (sonrojado) gracias.

**Matt:** No, Gracias a ti.

**Doctor:** Siento interrumpir, pero necesito que todos salgan, termino la hora de visitas por hoy.

**Matt:** No te preocupes, volveremos mañana, es una promesa.

**Tai:** Se que la cumplirán, solo descansen.

**Kari:** Tú también y recupérate pronto hermano.


	12. Cap 12 Una razón para seguir

**Cap 12: Una razón para seguir**

Al salir de la habitación del poseedor del valor, el elegido de la amistad se preguntaba que podría hacer para animar a su amigo, así que no soportando más la curiosidad aprovecho un descuido del personal del hospital para preguntarle directamente.

**Tai: **Matt, ¿Qué es lo que haces?

**Matt: **Tengo algo que preguntarte.

**Tai: **¿Y que es?

**Matt: **¿Existe algo que quieras a cambio de presentarte conmigo en el concierto como prometiste?

**Tai: **Es una pregunta extraña, realmente no la entiendo.

**Matt: **No soy tonto, se muy bien que no estas poniendo de tu parte para recuperarte, la razón, tu temor a la batalla venidera, ¿no es así?

**Tai: **Solo tú podrías darte cuenta, (suspiro) así es, no me siento preparado, pero tampoco quiero rendirme, soy demasiado terco para admitir mi derrota, sin embargo… no quiero hacerles daño.

**Matt: **Lo estas haciendo al permanecer aquí, lo preguntare una vez más ¿Qué quieres a cambio de recuperarte y salir de aquí?

**Tai: **Si lo pones en esos términos, quiero lo que cualquiera querría de tú parte.

**Matt: **No te referirás a lo que creo, ¿verdad?

**Tai: **No lo se, tú dímelo, músico.

**Matt: **Para mi será todo un placer enseñarte una vez más, además te prometo que si das de tú parte, no te dejare solo luego de la intervención de pasado mañana.

**Tai: **Gracias amigo, si es así, te prometo que saldré de aquí antes de que finalice la semana, ahora sal de aquí, antes de que te regañen.

Al salir del hospital el rubio se veía más tranquilo, aunque decidió conservar esa conversación como un secreto para los demás, en especial, porque ninguno había leído el articulo de la revista, ni sabían que Tai había accedido a tal petición indirecta, así que en cuanto llego a su apartamento más que decidido a ensayar, empezó componer, y porque no decirlo, terminar cierto proyecto que había iniciado en secreto hacia unos meses, pero que había suspendido por temor a que su receptor lo viera como un queso cursi. Al día siguiente al llegar a la escuela, se le veía algo cansado pero extrañamente feliz.

**Alex:** Enserio te vez terrible, ¿no pudiste dormir?

**Matt:** A decir verdad, no quise.

**Sora:** ¿y porque no?

**Matt:** Estuve trabajando en algo que había dejado "estancado" desde hace un tiempo.

**Sora:** No me engañas, tienes algo en mente, no sueles sonreír mucho, pero tus ojos solo brillan así cuando algo bueno esta en camino.

**Matt: **Si, así es, pero hasta que termine, será un secreto.

**Mimi:** Un secreto para ellos, ¿verdad Matt?

**Matt:** Un secreto, especialmente para ti Mimi, si te lo contará, lo sabrían en Francia antes del almuerzo.

**Mimi:** Como eres imprudente, ya no soy la misma reina caprichosa de antes (decía molesta mientras inflaba sus mejillas)

Para el descanso, los elegidos se reunieron a fin de determinar que harían respecto ala batalla venidera.

**Izzi:** La situación es preocupante, Tentomon ha estado investigando, al parecer los digimon virus desaparecieron sin dejar rastro y luego 4 días después se empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de energía negativa sobre el paramo de cenizas, y eso no es todo, me informa que esta mañana, el cielo de aquella área fue cubierto de Devidramons y se escucha una misteriosa melodía proveniente de allí.

**Kari:** Es Lilithmon.

**Izzi:** ¿Disculpa?

**Kari:** He estado haciendo averiguaciones con mi hermano, Lilithmon es el demonio de la lujuria, porta en su vestido una flauta dorada con adornos de calavera, con la cual seduce a otros digimon tipo angel-caido; lo que me hace pensar que debe estar reclutando un ejército con su melodía.

**Cody:** ¿te refieres a que controla a otros digimon como lo hacia Arukerimon?

**Kari:** No exactamente, Arukerimon únicamente controlaba a los digimon insecto, Lilithmon es capas de controlar a cualquier digimon que tenga algo de maldad como Meramon y Ogremon.

**Matt:** Ya veo, lo mejor será iniciar con nuestras defensas al máximo, no debemos contenernos.

**Ken:** Sin embargo, es posible que hallemos digimons que solo sean manipulados, que no sean de clase virus, aún así ¿los destruiremos?

**Davis: **No se tú, pero yo no pienso contenerme, deben pagar por lo que hicieron.

**Matt:** Oye, mantente tranquilo, no es momento para eso, cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo sigue Agumon?

**Izzi:** Agumon no despierta, parece que la razón es que Tai no lo permite.

**Kari:** ¿A que te refieres?

**Izzi:** Bien, de acuerdo con Tentomon, cada vez que intentan despertarlo, el emblema del valor aparece y los repele, la situación es tal, que ni siquiera Veemon puede acercarse.

**Mimi:** Tai debe tener una buena razón para hacer eso, ¡ya se!, por favor permítanme hablar con el 1º el día de hoy.

**Izzi:** ¿No crees que seria mejor dejar a Matt?

**Mimi:** Vamos déjenme intentar, seguro puedo convencerlo de hablar o por lo menos aburrirlo.

**Matt:** Voto por la 2º.

**Izzi:** Igual yo.

**Sora: **Yo también.

**Mimi:** OIGAN.

Luego de las clases, los chicos se encaminaron al hospital, esperando poder obtener algunas respuestas por parte de cierto castaño, al llegar, como habían acordado entro 1º Mimi, los demás se quedaron afuera hasta que pasada 1 hora empezaron a escuchar al chico reír con fuerza, por lo cual Matt decidió entrar.

**Tai:** Si ese es tú problema, te ayudare, solo necesito que ensayes aquella canción que solías cantar.

**Mimi:** esta bien, ¿pero que planeas hacer? No quiero que nadie se entere antes de tiempo, y menos él.

**Tai:** No te preocupes, solo hare mi parte y nadie lo sabrá, bueno casi nadie; Ya puedes entrar.

**Matt:** ¿Otra vez haciendo planes en secreto?

**Tai:** Todo esta bien, solo no comentes a nadie lo que hallas oído, el cumplir la petición de Mimi, es una razón más para salir de aquí, ¡ya quiero ver su reacción!

**Matt:** Intuyo que ella no te ha dicho nada de lo que se suponía, debía hablar contigo ¿verdad?, llamaré a los demás.

**Tai:** ¿A que se refiere?

**Joe:** Se refiere a la razón por la cual estas bloqueando a Agumon.

**Tai:** No es asunto suyo, lo hago porque es necesario, además, no le pasara nada.

**Kari:** ¿Y crees que con eso te libraste de nosotros?, solo admite la verdadera razón.

**Tai:** Para ti, todo lo que desees. La razón de que haga ese "bloqueó" como lo llaman ustedes es simple, este veneno que me circula es energía maligna, si el despierta, se la transmitiré y no repetiré lo que significa.

**Matt: **Sigues asustado, eso da igual, peleare a tú lado cuando llegue el momento.

**Tai:** Me mal interpretas, de hecho, es más un preparativo, cuando llegue el momento y estés a mi lado como prometes, no será necesario contenerme y es más, les mostrare algo que tal vez solo en sus pesadillas puedan ver.

Todos guardaron silencio y 10 minutos después comenzaron con las conversaciones acostumbradas, evitando tocar el tema de la batalla debido a la extraña respuesta de Tai. El último día de plazo finalizo antes de ser percibido y finalmente los dos chicos se encontraron en una sala de cirugías con los equipos preparados para la intervención.

**Doctor:** Debido a que esto será doloroso, además de representar una pérdida casi inmediata de energía, les digo por adelantado que no hay porque temer si pierden la conciencia.

El rubio tembló un poco con la observación, sin embargo pudo sentir como su amigo lo tomaba de la mano mientras le sonreía.

**Matt:** ¿Tienes miedo?

**Tai:** ¿Sabes que es la 2º vez que me preguntas eso en una situación como esta?, sin embargo, mi respuesta no cambia, NO.

**Matt: **¿Cuál es la razón?

**Tai:** Si he de ser sincero, es porque la 1º vez quise huir, estaba aterrado de equivocarme y provocar un mal aún peor durante aquella batalla contra Venom Myotismon; sin embargo, cuando tomaste mi mano, mis temores se convirtieron en preocupación, no quería que salieras dañado. Luego esa pregunta (¿tienes miedo?) me hizo recobrar el valor perdido, pues si eras tan leal a nuestra amistad como para quedarte conmigo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era tener el valor de permanecer ahí y darte algo de mi fortaleza.

**Matt:** ¿Entonces estarás aquí cuando despierte?

**Tai:** Iré a donde tú vallas, así que decide con sabiduría Mattie.

**Matt:** Te veo luego Itchi.

Ambos chicos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo, y luego de un sueño que no podía recordar, al rubio abrió los ojos y se encontró rodeado por sus amigos.

**T.k.:** ¡Hermano!, por fin despiertas.

**Matt:** ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la intervención? (decía algo lento debido al mareo)

**T.k.:** Eso fue antes de ayer, haz dormido por día y medio.

**Matt:** ¿Y Tai?

**Kari:** Esta a tú lado, pero él… (La chica solo miraba la otra cama mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas, en ese momento el rubio noto que los signos vitales del chico eran muy bajos)

**Matt:** No te preocupes, ese cabeza hueca despertara dentro de poco, - y en un susurro – prometiste que irías a donde fuera, y decidí quedarme en este mundo, no me vallas a fallar.

**Sora:** Disculpa, ¿Qué decías?

**Matt:** Solo recordaba algo, T.k. por favor podrías traerme mi bajo.

**T.k:** ¿Pero, para que lo quieres?

**Kari:** ¿Dónde esta, te lo traeré?

**Davis:** Oye, déjame acompañarte.

**Matt:** Esta en mi habitación, detrás de la 2º puerta del armario. – Luego de que llegaron con el bajo – Tengo que pedirles un favor, ¿podrían dejarnos un momento solos?, les prometo llamarlos cuando termine, además necesito que les avisen a mis padres que me quedo esta noche aquí.

**T.k.:** Esta bien, como digas hermano.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación y usaron como pretexto la razón del rubio, al estar fuera del pabellón, escucharon a lo lejos notas salidas del bajo, al igual que algunos susurros de una letra que no lograron entender, cuando la música se detuvo, ya era hora de irse, así que todos se marcharon sin despedirse, pues era solo un hasta entonces.


	13. Cap 13 Como si nada hubiera pasado

**Cap 13: Como si nada hubiera pasado.**

El sol por fin salió y un rubio sintió molestia en sus ojos, así que sin abrirlos intento moverse, pero algo lo detuvo.

**Matt: **(pensando) ¿Que es esta calidez?, Y este sonido rítmico ¿acaso es un latido?, ¿Por qué subo y bajo?

Cuando se dispuso a abrir los ojos y miro hacia arriba, se encontró con unos gigantescos ojos color chocolate que lo observaban fijamente, acompañados de una "babosa sonrisa"

**Tai: **Buenos días dormilón, ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Matt: **¡TAAAAAIIIIIII!

El grito altero a los chicos que estaban afuera, los cuales entraron de inmediato a la habitación sin saber que esperar, y en contra de sus pensamientos, vieron a un rubio abrazando con desesperación a un castaño que reía como si acabara de escuchar una buena broma, mientras su emblema brillaba en su pecho, con una intensidad que asimilaba la luz del sol de aquella mañana.

**Kari: **¡Hermano, que bueno que estas despierto! – enseguida corrió para abrazarlo, derrumbando al rubio que permanecía a su lado.

**Tai: **Oye, no seas tan brusca, tienes que aprender a controlar tus impulsos – decía con voz sofisticada mientras levantaba su índice en señal de dar una reflexión. – aunque supongo que yo haría lo mismo.

**Sora: **¿Y bien, como te sientes?

**Tai: **Mejor que nunca, la eliminación del veneno se ha completado en un 100% y ya no puedo esperar más para cambiarme he ir a casa.

**Joe: **¿Eso significa que la transfusión fue un éxito?

**Tai: **Así es, ahora, les molestaría traerme algo de comer, enserio me estoy muriendo de hambre – decía con una sonrisa mientras se sobaba la panza en forma de círculos.

**Kari: **Que bueno que ya estas bien, ahora puedo estar mas tranquila.

**T.k.:** Llamare a tus padres.

Todos comenzaron a acercarse al chico, pero de repente Davis se acerco a Matt y dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, lo cual llamo la atención de todos.

**Matt:** Creí que me tenias suficiente miedo como para no acercarte tanto.

**Davis:** Te debo una, una muy grande, y prometo hacerte caso más a menudo – decía sin levantar la cabeza mientras algunas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

**Kari:** (llorando) enserio eres un tonto, eso debería decirlo yo, no tú.

**Tai:** Esta escena me parece familiar, ¿les parece si me regalan un abrazo antes de que lleguen mis papas?

Los chicos solo obedecieron y continuaron llorando de alegría en completo silencio, luego los padres del chico entraron a la sala y los demás les dieron espacio saliendo de la habitación, para que pudieran saludar a su hijo y hacer lo que creyeran correcto, pero antes de salir.

**Tai: **Oye Dai, ya deja de llorar, voy a estar bien, ¿si?

**Davis:** De aquí en adelante solo llámame Davis por favor – decía limpiándose las lagrimas para empezar a sonreír.

**Tai:** Oye Yama, ¿te importaría cuidarlos mientras me cambio?

**Matt:** No hay problema.

Ya afuera.

**Sora:** Hace mucho que no te llamaba de esa forma Davis.

**Davis:** El sabe que detesto que me diga así.

**Matt:** ¿Por qué rayos te dijo Dai?

**Davis:** Es verdad, nunca me presente adecuadamente contigo, Mi nombre es Daisuke Motomiya, Mucho gusto – dijo de buena gana mientras estiraba su mano.

**Matt:** Soy Yamatto Ishida, el gusto es mío – contesto mientras contestaba al apretón.

**Yolei:** Si tu nombre es Daisuke, ¿Por qué te haces llamar Davis?

**Davis:** Bien eso es porque.

**Flashback **

El descanso del 1º día de escuela iniciaba, y un pequeño de cabello cobrizo se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol mientras movía de un lado a otro un balón, cuando creyó que así pasaría su 1º día en la escuela, del cielo cayo otro balón, uno de soccer y tras el un chico venia corriendo.

**Tai:** Oye lo siento mucho, he ¿te sucede algo pequeño?, ¿Por qué estas solo?

- No es tú asunto.

**Tai: **Vamos, no seas arisco, te pareces a cierto chico que conozco, oye ¿estas solo?

- No soy bueno haciendo amigos.

**Tai: **Bien eso no es problema, ¡yo jugare contigo!, ¿te gusta el futbol?

- Si, pero no se jugar muy bien.

**Tai: **Que remedio, te enseñare entonces, mi nombre es Taichi Kamiya, pero dime Tai.

- ¿Tai?

**Tai: **Así es, es un diminutivo que me puso mi hermana, ¿Cuál es tú nombre pequeño?

- Soy Daisuke Motomiya

**Tai: **Daisuke…. Daisuke… Daisuke, otro que me agrada y tiene nombre complicado, ¿te molesta si te llamo Davis?

- Pero es que ese no es mi nombre.

**Tai: **Ya lo se, por eso te estoy preguntando.

- No.

Fin Flashback

**Davis:** Desde ese día, me empezó a enseñar todos los días jugadas y tácticas de futbol, en poco tiempo había mejorado muchísimo y decidí que debía hacer algo por el.

**Sora:** Así que otro de nombre difícil he – decía mientras miraba con malicia a cierto rubio que se había sonrojado.

**Matt:** No molestes quieres.

**Davis:** Así que tu diminutivo, también te lo puso Tai, en fin no me sorprende.

**Matt:** Oye y ¿de donde salió tu record?

**Davis:** Bien, eso es de.

**Flashback **

Dos chicos se encontraban jugando en medio del descanso, pero el más pequeño se veía preocupado.

**Tai:** ¿Sucede algo?

**Davis:** No es nada, solo pensaba cuanto me gustaría poder hacer mas amigos como tú, jugando soccer.

**Tai:** Si es lo que deseas, deberías presentarte a las audiciones para el equipo, creo que inician esta tarde, y considerando tu talento actual, no me cabe la menor duda de que aprobaras.

**Davis:** Es una excelente idea, ¿también te presentaras?, es decir eres bastante bueno en esto.

**Tai:** No, considero que no es necesario – afirmo con una gran sonrisa. – en fin me tengo que ir, suerte con las audiciones.

- No es necesario mencionar la sorpresa que me lleve cuando fui a hacer la prueba y vi que aquel chico con el que jugaba era el capitán del equipo, además de ser el más bajo – golpe en la cabeza – lo siento, en fin, debido al entrenamiento que tuve durante un mes, pase todas las pruebas sin dificultad hasta que.

**Entrenador: **Bien, este niño parece ser un prospecto tan bueno como lo fuiste tu Tai, creo que es hora de comprobarlo.

**Tai: **¿A que se refiere? – pregunto nervioso al entender las intenciones del entrenador.

**Entrenador: **Lo sabes muy bien, hazle la misma prueba que hiciste con Takenouchi.

**Tai: **Lo sabia, ¡oye pequeño, mas te vale no decepcionarme!

- Luego de eso se lanzo a mi a toda velocidad, y ya que conocía sus jugadas, pues me las había enseñado todas, me fue fácil bloquearlo, pero casi imposible detenerlo por los 4 minutos 45 segundo que es mi marca original

**Entrenador: **Ni siquiera el equipo completo logra eso, ¡bienvenido al equipo hijo!

Fin Flashback.

**Davis: **Ahora que lo pienso, supongo que por eso insisto tanto en obtener la aprobación de Tai, jajajaja creo que me parezco un poco a Jun con Matt, aunque no me mal entiendan, no me interesa nada más que su aprobación y respeto, lo mío es platónico nada más.

**Tai:** ¿En serio? Y yo que me estaba ilusionando – por el comentario recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de sus padres

**Matt:** ¿Nos estabas espiando?

**Tai:** De hecho voy de salida, volvamos a casa, comemos algo y nos dedicamos a cierto asunto pendiente.

Durante el trascurso en auto, los chicos no dejaban de observar la forma en que sonreía Tai, por lo cual intentaban descifrar la razón de su alegría; después de todo era de esperarse que pensara en un plan de acción durante sus días en el hospital, pero también estaba aquel comentario que había hecho hace 5 días, el cual los hacia dudar si había perdido la razón.

**Matt:** Ya deja de guardarlo para ti mismo, dinos cual es tú plan de acción.

**Yuuko:** ¿Plan de acción?, ¿acaso planeas algo peligroso Tai?

**Tai:** No, para nada mamá – respondía en tono infantil mientras negaba con la cabeza.

**Matt:** Debes haber pensado en algo.

**Tai:** Luego de comer algo hablaremos ¿si?

**Davis:** Oye, me puede la curiosidad, ¿Por qué le diste su diminutivo a Matt?

**Tai:** Por 2 razones, la 1º es que el nombre Yamatto me suena muy complicado y la 2º es gratitud.

**Matt: **Tú nombre será muy lindo, espera ¿gratitud de que? – El castaño se quito la banda azul de la cabeza y de un bolsillo secreto saco una envoltura de aluminio - ¿Aún conservas esa cosa? La daba por desecha desde hace años.

**Tai:** ¿Por qué crees que son mis favoritos?

**Kari:** ¿Y esa envoltura de chocolate?

**Flashback **

3 Niños se encontraban en la dirección de la escuela primaria de Odaiba, casualmente recién transferidos de la primaria de Hikarida Oka, 2 de ellos, un castaño y una peli naranja, se conocían desde el año anterior, sin embargo no parecían reconocerse; el otro niño era rubio, de ojos azules, pero a diferencia de sus 2 compañeros estaba allí, por cuestiones familiares desagradables para él.

Mientras los padres de los niños terminaban el papeleo, los pequeños esperaban para el momento que sabían era inevitable, cuando los mayores se acercaron, 2 de ellos acompañaron a su pequeña a su nuevo salón de clases, el padre del rubio se despedía, prometiéndole que lo vería en la noche, mientras este no dejaba de ver como el castaño no soltaba el brazo de su mamá y negaba constantemente con la cabeza.

**Matt:** Pobre niño, por su estatura, debe tener la edad de Takeru, será mejor calmarlo.

Con estos pensamientos el rubio se acerco y pudo escuchar parte de la conversación.

**Yuuko:** Ya te dije que no voy a negociar contigo, tienes que estudiar.

**Tai: **Pero este lugar no me gusta, esta muy lejos de casa y Kari podría necesitar algo.

**Yuuko:** ¿Acaso eso es una maquina de golosinas?

Cuando el niño volteo a ver, sus padres salieron rápidamente del lugar, dejándolo solo y enojado por la "mentira blanca" que le dijeron, cuando el chico se disponía a hacer una de sus bien improvisadas pataletas, sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la mano, y al girar se encontró con unos ojos azules.

**Matt:** No me parece justo que tengan que mentirte para dejarte aquí, ¿no crees?

**Tai:** ¿y tú quien eres?

**Matt:** Soy Yamatto Ishida, gusto en conocerte.

**Tai:** Que nombre tan complicado, soy Taichi Kamiya, pero solo dime Tai.

**Matt:** (confundido) bien Tai, ¿te parece si te acompaño parte del camino?

**Tai:** Claro que si.

Durante su camino por el pasillo, los dos chicos no cruzaron palabra, Tai, porque no conocía al chico que lo tomaba de la mano y Matt porque no sabia que decir para calmarlo, hasta que al llegar a la puerta de su salón se le ocurrió una idea.

**Matt:** Bueno, yo me quedo aquí, pero antes de irme, te propongo un trato – acto seguido saco un baloncito de chocolate de su pantalón – te regalo este dulce, y tú me prometes que serás valiente y harás amigos el día de hoy. (Pensando) si claro, yo no soy capaz de tal cosa y espero que este pequeño lo logre.

**Tai:** (recibiendo el dulce) Esta bien, trato hecho, además también es mi salón, parece que seremos compañeros.

**Matt: **¿Qué edad tienes?

**Tai:** 8 años cumplidos el 15 de febrero, ¿Por qué?

**Matt:** ¡Eres mayor que yo, siendo así de enano!

**Tai:** Yo no te veo muy alto que digamos niñito, así que no me llames enano.

Durante las clases los dos chicos no dejaban de enviarse miradas ofensivas y jugarse bromas pesadas, sin embargo el rubio demostró ser totalmente aislado del resto del grupo, mientras Tai en cuestión de minutos se formo un circulo social de 14, incluyendo a la peli naranja que no había reconocido, y durante el descanso.

**Tai:** Oye Matt, Matt, te estoy hablando.

**Matt:** ¿Por qué rayos me llamas así?, ya te dije que mi nombre es Yamatto

**Tai:** Porque ese nombre es horrible, es mejor un diminutivo como el mío

**Matt:** Si vuelves a llamarme así, te daré una paliza enano.

**Tai:** Realmente te crees la gran cosa rubito, Matt, Matt, Tonto y engreído Matt.

**Matt: **¡Esta me la pagas enano!

Fin Flashback.

**Kari:** Hermano, contesta mi pregunta, te quedaste perdido de repente.

**Tai:** No importa de donde la saque, solo trataba de recordarlo.

Los dos chicos compartieron una mirada cómplice mientras sonreían y se sobaban el brazo recordando la 1º de cientos de peleas, en donde se "condecoraron" con un ojo morado, barios raspones, una nariz rota y una nota para sus padres en su 1º día de clases.

**Kari:** ¿Sabes que?, no tienes remedio, eres caso perdido – decía la castaña mientras hacia un puchero.

Ya en casa de los Kamiya y luego de haber comido algo.

**Tai:** Bien, lo mejor será, traer aquí a nuestros Digimons, una vez estemos reunidos les contare mi plan.

**Joe:** ¿Por qué no lo dijiste en el auto?

**Tai:** Viste la forma en que reacciono mi mamá, se supone eres un genio y aún así no piensas en eso.

Una vez los digimons estaban con ellos.

**Tai:** 1º despertare a Agumon – al extender su mano, el sello impuesto desapareció y Agumon despertó como si solo hubiese tomado la siesta. – siento haber hecho eso, pero era necesario ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿terminaste de acumular energía?

**Agumon:** Así es, aunque muero de hambre.

**Tai:** Te deje algo de comida, tómala mientras les explico a los demás. Muy bien, empezare la explicación, el sello que puse en Agumon, era una barrera contra energía negativa y un imán para la positiva, necesitará mucha energía en la batalla venidera.

**Izzi: **¿A que te refieres exactamente? No más secretos.

**Tai:** Como ordenes cerebrito, la fuente del poder de los digimon virus esta escondida en Lilithmon, así que ella es mi 1º blanco, pero necesitare a Skullgreimon en su 100% para enfrentarla, cumpliendo las indicaciones del monumento, y liberando a los digimon que ella halla controlado; nuestro siguiente paso, será acabar con el resto de los digimon virus, pero para eso necesitare a Wargreimon y si Matt lo permite, a Omnimon.

**Matt:** Por eso te dije que estaría a tú lado, también pensaba en usarlo a él.

**Tai:** Muy bien, el 3º y último paso será sellar o preferiblemente destruir la energía maligna restante de la batalla, eso les corresponde a ustedes, una flecha de luz y otra de esperanza deben acabar con el problema.

**T.k. y Kari:** Entendido.

**Yolei:** Oye, y cuando realizaremos la ofensiva, es decir, Agumon y tú no se encuentran en optimas condiciones y mañana es día de escuela.

**Tai:** Buena observación, será mañana después de clases.

**Sora:** ¿estas loco?, ¿Cómo rayos piensas hacer eso en tu condición?

**Tai:** Hay algo más que no les he enseñado, Matt, Davis vengan acá – al acercarse, tomo sus manos, les hizo una cortada y mezclo su sangre con la de ellos sin soltarse, haciendo una especie de sello complementario. – ahora quiero que activen sus emblemas y que Davis pienzes tanto en Flamedramon como en Raidramon.

Al hacerlo, los emblemas brillaron con mucha intensidad y la luz creada se dividió entre los 3 chicos y sus digimons.

**Gabumon:** Increíble, me ciento más que activo, ¡estoy listo para cualquier batalla!

**Veemon:** También yo, ¡no habrá nada que pueda detenerme!

**Matt:** Es increíble, me siento como nuevo, ¡ahora si estamos listos!

**Tai:** No tan rápido chicos, esto es solo un preparativo, lo mejor ahora es descansar para acumular aún más energía, y también les daré una sola instrucción: pase lo que pase, no interfieran cuando me enfrente a Lilithmon.

**Todos:** ENTENDIDO.


	14. Cap 14 La gran Batalla

**Cap 14: La gran Batalla.**

No es necesario decir cual fue la reacción de los estudiantes de 10º grado al ver entrar a Tai al salón de clases, los chicos del equipo y sus admiradoras rápidamente formaron un circulo a su alrededor mientras abrazos iban y venían para los portadores del Valor y de la Amistad, una vez todos terminaron de saludar al 1º y de felicitar al 2º por su valentía y devoción iniciaron las clases.

**Izzi: **Todos estamos listos para nuestra ofensiva de esta tarde, incluso Ken y Davis consiguieron permisos para faltar a la práctica de hoy.

**Alex: **¿Ofensiva? ¿Qué planean?

**Matt: **Nada, no te preocupes.

**Alex: **No es necesario que me guarden secretos, si es sobre aquel otro mundo, yo quiero saber.

**Tai: **Gracias por tú entusiasmo, pero créeme, de nada te servirá saber de que hablamos.

**Profesor: **Izumi y compañía, guarden silencio, tendrán tiempo de hablar en el descanso.

Y en el descanso:

**Cody: **¿y bien? ¿Cuál será el plan a seguir?

**Tai: **Entraremos al digimundo desde la zona más cercana al paramo de cenizas que es aquí – decía señalando un mapa.

**Kari: **Oye, ¿Qué acaso esa no es la aldea Coromon?

**Tai: **Así es, pero los chicos han estado entrenando por estos años, y varios de ellos ya son Greimon, e incluso hay 4 Metal Greimon en la villa, así que pasaremos por ellos antes de luchar. Luego quiero que inicien todos a nivel perfeccionado y Matt a Mega, yo estaré con Agumon y me encargare de Lilithmon.

**Yolei: **¿no será peligroso que tú no hagas evolucionar a Agumon?

**Tai:** Lilithmon, como buena demonia, es muy codiciosa y confiada, será el anzuelo perfecto, además, el ver a Angewomon la hará "caer en tentación"

**Ken:** Muy bien, una vez derrotes a Lilithmon, ¿Qué sigue?

**Tai:** Creare un caos con Skullgreimon, luego Imperialdramon tendrá que hacer su aparición y finalmente lo acompañara Omnimon, después nos dividiremos en grupos de tierra, aire y agua para enfrentarlos, es importante que ni T.k. ni Kari realicen la digievolución D.N.A.

**T.k.:** ¿Por qué es eso?

**Tai:** Necesitare a Magna Angemon y Angewomon.

**Kari:** Entendido hermano.

**Tai:** Paso final, regresamos a casa y comemos algo JAJAJJAJA, pero lo más importante es repetir lo que hicimos ayer, Matt, Davis, vengan.

**Davis:** ¿Exactamente que es lo que haces?, es diferente a cuando tomaste mi energía.

**Tai:** Es sencillo, activo nuestros emblemas y reparto la energía liberada entre nosotros, es una forma peculiar de reciclar.

Luego de que el proceso se finalizo, los 3 chicos estuvieron bastante inquietos durante la 2º mitad de las clases; al salir, almorzaron rápidamente en el apartamento de Matt, ya que permanece solo, luego los mayores llamarón a sus casas y a las casas de sus respectivos "herederos" dando la excusa de que se habían reunido los 12 para estudiar, pues tanto los mayores como los chicos pronto iniciarían temporada de exámenes, una vez todos estuvieron listos, y Tai se cambio el uniforme con la excusa de estar incomodo, partieron al digimundo donde los esperaba el comité de bienvenida en la aldea Coromon.

**Joe:** Valla, enserio ha cambiado este lugar, sus dimensiones son mucho mayores.

**Tai:** Te lo dije, la mayoría son Agumons o algo superior, así que es natural que las dimensiones se hayan incrementado.

**Davis:** Desde aquí se puede oler el azufre del paramo.

**T.k.:** Además se puede sentir una gran cantidad de energía maligna, ¡Maldita sea! ¿A que creen que están jugando esos idiotas?

**Tai:** No te vuelvas bipolar ahora, te necesito concentrado – tomo aire y se dirigió a todos los digimons de la aldea – Escúchenme todos, la táctica es la siguiente, cuando les de la señal la tropa de Greimon atacara directamente al corazón del ejercito Devidramon, los Metal Greimon, se harán cargo de los Megadramon, solo espero que ninguno halla evolucionado a Machinedramon; finalmente la tropa Agumon, prestara su fuerza como apoyo a distancia, ayudando a causar confusión en el campo de batalla.

**Todos:** Entendido.

Los chicos marcharon hacia el centro del paramo de ceniza, en donde se cumplió el pronostico de Kari, pues los esperaba un ejercito de Dark Tyranomon, SkullMeramon, Ogremons, Raremon y WaruMonzaemon. Sin embargo, no los detuvieron, de hecho abrieron un camino para que avanzaran hasta el centro del batallón, donde pudieron encontrar a Lilithmon, Marine Devimon, un Myotismon y cientos de Devidramons y Megadramons.

**?: **Que alegría volver a verlos niños elegidos.

**Davis: **Así que tú era el objetivo después de todo, ¿no es así Demon?

**Demon: **Correcto, ahora pagaran por haberme enviado al Mar de las tinieblas, pues su oscuridad solo me ha fortalecido.

**Tai: **Odio interrumpir su re encuentro, pero antes de que desates toda tu "Ira" sobre nosotros, dame algo de tiempo, tengo un asunto inconcluso con la zorrita de negro que esta a tú lado.

**Lilithmon: **Estas ansioso de morir ¿verdad?, como quieras, arreglemos nuestro asunto – decía con voz provocadora.

**Tai: **Kari, solo no me odies por lo que voy a hacer, te juro que no soy así. – Luego se acerco a ella – Sabes no te vez tan mal así vestida, pero hay algo que no te dije sobre el monumento.

**Lilithmon: **¿y que es querido? – se fue acercando lentamente mientras acariciaba el rostro del chico.

**Tai: **En la base del monumento decía algo como:

_Nace de mis miedos_

_Y a mis enemigos trae el llanto_

_Nace de mi dolor_

_Y a quien se me oponga, provócale terror_

_Fórjate de mis pesadillas_

_Y cubre esta tierra de tinieblas_

_Aparca desde lo más oscuro de mi corazón,_

_Aparece porque yo, tu amo lo ordena_

_Aparece y cumple mi voluntad_

_Pues __el__**día del sol negro**__ ya llega_

_Ven a mi, __**Skullgreimon**_

Rápidamente el cielo se oscureció, el emblema en forma de sol comenzó a brillar con luz oscura y el pequeño dinosaurio naranja a su lado creció y tomo la forma de un esqueleto prehistórico, el cual al estar totalmente formado lanzo fuertes rugidos mientras el misil en forma de tiburón en su espalda salió disparado hacia el centro del batallón enemigo, donde varios Devidramon desparecieron. El líder de los elegidos sin dudarlo dos veces tomo todo el aire que cavia en su pecho y comenzó su trabajo.

**Tai:** ¡SKULLGREIMON! – El gigantesco saurio de hueso volteo ante el llamado, al verlo algo como una sonrisa se reflejo en su cráneo y lanzo otro misil - ¡detente!, ahora reclamo el control sobre ti. – nuevamente su emblema brillo con un color oscuro, pero esta vez, para sorpresa de todos el gigantesco saurio se arrodillo, ante aquel que reconocía como su amo; el chico decidido no perdió tiempo y escalo hasta la cabeza del digimon, al hacerlo, su cabello tomo un tono oscuro, su piel se torno pálida y sus ojos rojizos.

**Kari:** ¡Hermano!

**Tai:** No hay de que preocuparse, no soy tan débil como para sucumbir por esto, ahora Skullgreimon, ¿vez a la demonia que esta allí?, ¡Tráela ante mi! – El gigantesco digimon corrió a toda velocidad hacia Lilithmon, sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos y flexibles, que no le dio tiempo de responder y antes de que pudiera coordinar palabra, se encontraba presa en la garra de hueso. – Muy bien, ahora, ¿En que estábamos?

**Lilithmon: **¿Crees que con un esfuerzo tan patético me vas a detener?

**Tai:** ¿Y dime, que piensas hacer?, después de todo con tus brazos atados, ni siquiera puedes lanzarme un beso, aunque pensándolo bien, no estaría tan mal – decía el chico con un gesto sugestivo y voz sofisticada.

**Mimi:** ¿Acaso te volviste loco?, debes tener el peor gusto que existe.

**Kari:** ¿Qué tramará este cabeza hueca?

**Lilithmon:** Valla, al parecer si eres tan tonto como dicen los rumores, si es un beso lo que quieres, dile a tú mascota que me suelte.

Justo en ese momento, Skullgreimon aumento la fuerza de su apretón, haciéndola gritar de dolor, el chico solo sonrió y pidió al digimon que la acercara más a el.

**Tai:** No moriré hoy, solo quiero concederte tú mayor deseo.

**Lilithmon:** ¡El cual es matarte!

**Tai: **(con voz seductora) ¿Enserio?, sabes, creo que tú deseo es otro – su mirada se enterneció - ¿alguna vez te has preguntado lo que es el amor?, la causa por la cual te expulsaron de la gracia del paraíso, ¿sabes de lo que es capaz tú cuerpo al estar en contacto con el de un hombre?, ¿no sientes curiosidad de probar la piel ajena?

**Kari:** No se si pueda olvidar esto, quiero vomitar.

**Lilithmon:** ¿enserio puedes ofrecerme eso?

**Tai:** Si es lo que deseas, cierra tus ojos y toma aire.

La digimon rápidamente obedeció a lo que le pidieron, irónicamente "dejándose tentar", el chico cerro los ojos y le dio un beso casto en los labios, con ello, un pequeño destello de luz apareció en el pecho de la digimon. Luego tomando algo más de confianza, el chico comenzó a profundizar el beso, reclamando para si los labios de la demonia, la cual empezó a soltar gemidos entre el beso; rápidamente, el portador del valor aumento la intensidad, haciendo que Lilithmon cediera y permitiera a la lengua del chico entrar a su boca.

**Kari:** Enserio quiero vomitar.

**Matt:** Créeme, no eres la única; ¡y yo que creí que te conocía!

En medio del beso, una lagrima se deslizo de los ojos de Lilithmon, y su cuerpo fue regresando a su forma anterior, a una Lady Devimon, mientras que la oscuridad que la fortalecía era transmitida al chico por medio del beso, y de él, pasaba al misil del digimon esqueleto, el cual se ponía cada vez mas rojizo por la carga de energía. Cuando Lilithmon había regresado del todo a ser una Lady Devimon, el beso termino, y el chico abrió sus ojos y con dulzura susurro a su oído – Te perdono, eres libre de amar – y el traje negro que cubría su cuerpo se fue rompiendo, permitiendo ver una piel tono rosa claro que iba siendo cubierta por seda blanca, a la vez que del cielo caían guantes largos, sus alas se cubrían de plumas blancas y su mascara se rompía para rebelar una cabellera rubia y un casco de acero.

**Tai:** Ya puedes soltarla Skullgreimon.

**Angewomon: **Gracias por liberarme, no se como puedo agradecértelo.

**Tai:** Sencillo, ayúdanos a destruir el mal de este mundo, empezando por el que tú causaste.

**Angewomon:** Como desees _Atmosfera Celestial _– el cielo se cubrió de una brisa serena, y los digimons que habían sido reclutados por Lilithmon, despertaban de su trance y rápidamente huyeron del sitio de la batalla - ¿te molesta si vuelvo a besarte? – preguntaba ahora tímidamente el angel femenino.

**Tai:** Por supuesto que no, pero será después de terminar esta batalla ¡Skullgreimon! Destruye el pilar oscuro que esta frente a nosotros _Ataque cero_. - Aquel misil que había tomado un color rojizo, fue lanzado y causo una gran explosión en el pilar, que al romperse debilito rápidamente a los digimon virus, a la vez que su colapso destruyo a un par de Megadraomons - Davis, Ken.

**Davis:** Entendido, ahora Ichijoyi.

Xveemon y Stigmon evolucionaron rápidamente a Pieldramon, y este al Imperialdramon modo guerrero.

**Imperialdramon: **Es mi turno de brindarles un apoyo _Láser de Iones._

**Tai: **¡Ahora! – Del cielo, gran cantidad de esferas de fuego llovieron, el ataque de los Greimon, había iniciado, a la vez que los demás elegidos iniciaron su ataque al batallón de digimons virus. – Muy bien, si no me equivoco, Demon, dijiste que la oscuridad en el mar de las tinieblas fue lo que te fortaleció ¿verdad?

**Demon:** Así es, y lo demostrare _Fuego Infernal_.

**Angewomon:** ¿Y tú crees que lo permitiremos? – rápidamente, los dos ángeles femeninos se unieron – _Atmosfera Celestial _– la onda de fuego fue absorbida y convertida en 2 flechas – _Flecha Celestial_

**Demon:** Como si mi propio ataque pudiera destruirme _Fulgor de Caos_ – de sus palmas salió una fuerte ráfaga oscura que consumió las dos flechas y se encamino hacia los ángeles.

**Tai:** ¡Skullgreimon, absorbe esa energía! – el gigantesco digimon, abrió al máximo sus fauces y como si de agua se tratara, aspiro toda la energía, haciendo que el proyectil en su espalda creciera y se pusiera totalmente rojo – Sora, Joe, Olvídense de esos peones, Marine Devimon es el que me importa, Yolei, Cody, ustedes termínenlo.

**Garudamon:** Entendido _Alas de Espada_

**Sudomon:** Muy bien _Martillo Vulcano_

**Skullgeimon:** _Ataque Cero_

Los 3 ataques se dirigieron a toda velocidad a Marine Devimon, este contesto con su ataque de _Tinta Oscura_, pero la explosión, reforzada por la energía de Demon, le causo un gran daño, haciéndolo quedar indefenso y confuso.

**Aquilamon:** Nuestro turno, _Cuerno Planeador_

**Digmon:** Entendido _Gran Grieta_

**Skullgeimon:** _Ataque Cero_

Los 3 ataques chocaron, desintegrando al 2º "General digimon", al igual que un 2º pilar que apareció y se desintegro, logrando que los dos digimon restantes se debilitaran lo suficiente.

**Tai: **Mis miedos he superado, tu ayuda ya no requiero, permite que el sol brille una vez mas. – El gigantesco saurio solo sonrió a las palabras de su amo y regreso a ser un Agumon. – Perfecto, es hora de terminar con esto. - Agumon war digimon a Wargreimon. – ¡MATT!

Los emblemas de la Amistad y el valor comenzaron a brillar dando origen a uno de los guardianes reales del Digimondo: Omnimon

**Matt: **Hace tiempo que no hacíamos la digievolución D.N.A. realmente me trae recuerdos.

**Tai: **¿De las dos veces que casi nos mata Diaboromon?, amigo, necesitas un psicólogo.

**Omnimon: **Me hare cargo de Demon, ¡Imperialdramon!

**Tai: **Espera, 1º saca tú espada.

**Matt: **¿Qué planeas?

**Tai: **(guiñando el ojo) Ya lo veras – el digimon guardián obedeció, al sacar su espada, el emblema del valor y las letras en la espada, empezaron a brillar. –

_La roca eterna ha cedido ya, libera tu poder_

_Pues proteger este reino es tu deber_

_Legendario emblema de la justicia_

_Forjada por la bendición de los cielos_

_Y las lagrimas de mil sirenas_

_Dame tu fuerza, para proteger todo lo que es sagrado_

_De Camelot te invoco_

_Del reino perdido te convoco_

_Que tu brillo corte una vez más la oscuridad_

_¡Resplandece Excaluburt!_

La espada brillo con gran intensidad y el destello entro en parte de los digimon, haciendo que los emblemas brillaran una vez más.

**T.k.: **¿Qué es esto?, me siento recargado

**Tai: **¿Quién mas se siente así?

**Kari: **Yo hermano

**Sora: **Y yo.

**Davis y Ken: **Y nosotros

**Tai: **Entonces concéntrense en su emblema, y el mayor de los milagros sucederá.

- Garudamon war digimon a Phoenixmon

- Angewomon war digimon a Ophanimon

- Magna Angemon war digimon a Seraphimon

- Imperialdramon, cambio de modo, forma de Paladín (en este caso una segunda excaliburt apareció).

**Tai: **Hermanita, T.k. encárguense de Myotismon, Sora, los Megadramon restantes son tuyos, Davis y Ken, terminemos de una vez por todas con Demon, y el resto, aplasten lo que queda de su ejercito.

**Todos: **Entendido.

**Ophanimon: **Yo inicio, _Jabalina del Edén_

**Seraphimon: **No te olvides de mí, _Siete Cielos_

**Myotismon: **¡Esto no puede estar pasando!, se supone tenemos la ayuda de la energía del mar de las sombras _Alas Tenebrosas_

**Tai: **Eso era solo teniendo 2 de los 3 pilares del sello prohibido ¡no lo sabias!, bueno pagaras tú ignorancia en el hades.

El ultimo general desapareció, con el, el 3º y ultimo pilar desapareció, a la vez que la energía negativa despareció del paramo de ceniza.

**Phoenixmon: **Mi turno _Mar de Llamas_

**Sudomon: **Déjanos algo _Martillo Vulcano_

**Lilimon: **Estoy de Acuerdo _Cañón de Flor_

**Mega Kabuterimon:** Al fin podremos acabar con esto _Cuerno Mortal_

**Ophanimon:** Creo que podemos ser de ayuda _Llamado a la Luz_

**Seraphimon:** Tienes razón _Ascensión Santa_

Rápidamente, lo que quedaba del ejercito de digimon virus fue reducido a datos, y Demon se vio rodeado de todos los digimon elegidos.

**Demon:** No podrán conmigo, serán destruidos.

**Tai y Matt:** ¡No te hagas ilusiones y desaparece de una maldita vez!

**Omnimon:** Te enseñare mi técnica especial _Onda de Calor Gélido _ - Un rayo de hielo aprisiono a Demon, a la vez que una explosión similar al _Terraforce _choco con él.

**Imperialdramon:** Mi turno _Sable supremo._

Los dos ataques chocaron destruyendo finalmente al rey de los ángeles caídos y poseedor del pecado capital de la Ira, luego de lo cual los elegidos regresaron a la aldea Coromon (actualmente llamada la villa Greimon)

**Tai:** Muchas gracias a todos por su colaboración, realmente no abrimos podido lograr esto sin su ayuda y… (Bofetada)

**Kari:** ¿Acaso te volviste loco? ¿Cómo rayos te atreves a besar de tal forma a una demonia? DEMONIA

**Matt:** ¿Así que ya no pudiste guardarlo más tiempo?, pero concuerdo, oye Tai, ¿Quién besa mejor, un ángel o una demonia? (golpe en la cabeza)

**Sora:** ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿O también, vas a intentar hacer tal cosa?

**Matt:** Tranquila, yo solo preguntaba.

**Tai:** Para ser sincero, Lilithmon besaba de forma salvaje, pero el beso de un ángel es tímido e inexperto, así que es más placentero. (Golpe en la cabeza)

**Kari:** Te juro que me encargare de que mamá te castigue por esto.

**Tai:** Tengo 15 años, ¿y quieres que me castiguen por besar una chica?

**Davis:** Mejor olvidemos esto y volvamos a casa no.


	15. Cap 15 El Gran Concierto

**Cap 15: El Gran Concierto**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos transcurrieron 2 semanas desde la pelea contra los digimons malvados, y todo había regresado a la normalidad, o bueno casi todo.

**Sora: **¿Cómo que aún no descubres quien te deja esas notas?

**Izzi: **Las notas son el menor de los detalles, esa persona, quien quiera que sea, deja chocolates en mi casillero e incluso limpia mis zapatos.

**Matt: **¿Y como tiene acceso a tu casillero y zapatos?

**Izzi: **Buena pregunta, lo único cierto es que estoy empezando a tener miedo.

**Mimi: **¿miedo, porque?

**Izzi: **No soy Matt, tampoco Tai, generalmente no despierto interés en nadie ¿y de repente tengo una admiradora?, por favor, ¿Qué tal si se decepciona de mí cuando decida enfrentarme?, es decir todos dicen que soy muy aburrido.

**Sora: **No seas tonto, no tienes nada de aburrido aparte de tú loca obsesión con las computadoras, además, no envías mensajes y detalles a una persona sin conocerla, en el peor de los casos, si de verdad no sabe nada de ti, dale la oportunidad de ver quien eres tú cuando te confronte, si su sentimiento es real, ella te aceptara y podrán tener una relación estable.

**Izzi: **¿Tú crees eso?

**Matt: **Hazle caso, es la portadora del amor después de todo.

**Izzi: **Tienen razón, lo intentare.

**Mimi: **¡Así se habla Koushiro!

**Izzi: **(sonrojado) Sabes que detesto mi nombre, llámame Izzi; pero cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo van los ensayos con Tai?

**Matt: **Pues…

**Sora:** Ya veo, así que se quedo hasta muy tarde en tú casa.

**Matt:** Agradezco el empeño que esta poniendo, pero me preocupa un poco su salud, no estoy seguro si salir de ensayar a las 11 de la noche sea la causa de que no haya llegado.

Justo en ese momento, un chico de cabellera castaña, apareció por la puerta con una extraña bolsa, se acomodo al lado del rubio y acurruco su cabeza entre sus brazos.

**Mimi:** Buenos días, ¿te sientes bien?, te vez algo extraño. – el chico solo asintió.

**Matt:** ¿Qué hiciste?, esta escrito en tú cara que eres culpable.

**Tai:** No hice nada, solo… - un grito de chica se escucho desde el pasillo y de inmediato el castaño callo al suelo y empezó a reír frenéticamente, mientras se sujetaba el estomago – jajajaja eso no es posible jajajaja, si, si les preguntan, estuve aquí toda la mañana ajajajaja.

**Sora:** ¿Ahora que rayos hiciste Tai?

Una vez que el chico recupero el aliento y las clases iniciaron normalmente, se escucho un gran bullicio en el corredor, y en menos de 1 minuto, el director de la secundaria y un profesor estaban parados en la puerta.

**Sr. Fuyi: **Kamiya, de inmediato a la rectoría.

**Tai: **Oiga, ¿que bicho le pico?

**Sr. Fuyi: **No me hables de bichos.

Luego de media hora, el mejor amigo del castaño fue llamado a rectoría.

**Matt: **Para empezar, yo no hice nada.

**Sr. Fuyi: **No es eso Ishida, según los rumores, no hay forma de que Kamiya pueda mentirles ¿verdad?

**Matt: **Eso es cierto, pero ¿Qué hago aquí si aceptan que no ha hecho nada? Esta vez al menos.

**Director: **Esta mañana, al Sr Fuyi se le perdieron las planillas de calificaciones, extrañamente después de que el las dejara en su escritorio.

**Tai: **(fastidiado) según el, estoy seguro que el muy despistado las dejo en su casillero o su casa.

**Sr. Fuyi: **Silencio, no interrumpa y téngame mas respeto.

**Director: **Como decía, luego de que las planillas desaparecieran, un escarabajo gigante apareció en el hombro del profesor y varios testigos han dicho que vieron a un chico con gorra salir corriendo del salón.

**Tai: **¿y que razón tendría para hacer tal cosa?

**Sr. Fuyi: **Pues la amenaza que le hice sobre la Sta. Kamiya.

**Director: **De esa parte no me había hablado – una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro de Tai.

**Matt: **Esto es estúpido, salgamos de esto de una vez, Tai – el chico solo contesto con un hum - ¿tienes esas planillas en tú poder?

**Tai:** (mirándolo fijamente a los ojos) No, no las tengo Matt.

**Matt:** Dice la verdad, si no es más volvemos a clase.

**Director:** ¿Cómo sabes que no te miente?

**Matt:** Lo conozco mejor que nadie y su ojo izquierdo jira a la derecha cuando trata de mentirme.

Con este ultimo comentario los chicos se retiraron, y al iniciar el descanso.

**Tai:** Gracias por tú ayuda Mattie, realmente me facilitaste las cosas.

**Matt:** no importa, de todos modos me hizo la misma amenaza que a ti, pero sin juegos, que fue lo que hiciste.

**Davis:** Fue muy gracioso, lo que paso fue que…

**Flashback **

Las clases estaban por comenzar, desafortunadamente para los novicios de la Secundaria Odaiba, con el profesor mas odiado por los alumnos de la institución. Sin embargo, al entrar el profesor a clases, a su espalda venia caminando en reversa (espalda con espalda) un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate, que al entrar, hizo una seña a los estudiantes para que guardaran silencio.

**Sr. Fuyi:** Muy bien alumnos, iniciaremos un nuevo intento de que sean alguien en la vida, mi ideal, es que logren lo que yo he logrado – decía el profesor mientras paseaba por todo el salón con la mirada alta y despectiva.

**Tai:** Es decir NADA. – los chicos comenzaron a sonreír.

**Sr. Fuyi:** Solo imaginen lo que dice la gente de mí, los hombres de negocio.

**Tai:** Cretino.

**Sr. Fuyi:** Las mujeres que hablan conmigo

**Tai:** ¡Aburrido!

**Sr. Fuyi:** Y al final todos los que me conocen llegan a la misma conclusión.

**Tai:** ¡Perdedor!, seguro aún vive en el sótano de sus padres

Los estudiantes, realmente se esforzaban por no empezar a carcajearse, a fin de poder saber que tramaba aquel chico, el profesor solo ignoro esta actitud y dejo en el escritorio sus notas del grupo (muy bajas por cierto) pues era el ultimo día de los profesores para entregarlas. Y al darse vuelta, el castaño las tomo, mientras les guiñaba el ojo a los estudiantes, los cuales asintieron.

**Sr. Fuyi:** En esta oportunidad, terminare de sacar sus notas a base del taller que les deje la semana pasada, aunque no espero milagros, y entiendo que estén asustados.

**Tai: **Eso lo veremos – del bolsillo de su saco, extrajo un gigantesco escarabajo Hércules que había capturado la noche anterior – pórtate bien pequeñín, y dale a este patético anciano lo que se merece – susurraba mientras se lo colgaba en el hombro al profesor, luego se despidió de los chicos y susurro un te amo a su hermana y se dio a la fuga.

Fin Flashback

**Matt: **Y el escarabajo que lo hizo gritar como chica, es el mismo con el que estas jugando.

**Tai: **Así es, ¿no es hermoso?

**Matt: **Bastante, es una suerte que no lo hayan matado.

**Sora: **¿Porque a todos los chicos tienen que gustarles los bichos?

**Tai: **Por la misma razón que a las chicas les gusta el maquillaje y la ropa en exceso.

**Matt: **Se que me dijiste la verdad, tu no tenias esas notas, ¿entonces quien?

**Tai: **Alex, se las di cuando entre al salón, para esta hora, ya debió haberlas dejado en el casillero de ese anciano y ya debió habérselas llevado el director, aunque claro, son "mis calificaciones"

**T.k.: **¿Y eso significa?

**Tai: **Todos pasaran con honores esa materia.

**Cody:** No es correcto lo que hiciste.

**Tai:** no lo tomes a mal, pero tampoco es correcto reprobar a toda la clase, solo porque mi hermana y el hermano de Matt están en el grupo.

**Cody:** Bueno, eso es cierto.

Las clases siguieron con normalidad, el plan de Tai salió a la perfección y el Sr. Fuji, no pudo concretar la venganza que había prometido, y aún peor, en su expediente quedo registrada dicha acción. Ya a la salida, las practicas del equipo de futbol, iniciaron.

**Tai:** Es increíble, les doy una semana de entrenamiento especial ¿y aún son incapaces de quitarme el balón?

**Ken:** No nos culpes, es como si no hubieras dejado de practicar un solo día – contestaba jadeante.

**Tai:** Bien, descansen mientras juego un poco.

Los miembros del equipo estaban camino a sus bancas, cuando notaron que alguien le había quitado el balón a su capitán.

**Sora:** ¡Realmente son el colmo!, no esperen ser tenidos en cuenta para una selección si no tienen lo que se necesita.

**Tai:** Valla, a alguien se le despertó el espíritu competitivo; veamos de que estas hecha muñeca.

De inmediato, el portador del valor se lanzo en carrera contra la peli naranja, y por más de 10 minutos estuvieron compitiendo de forma pareja por el esférico, hasta que finalmente, fue Tai quien anoto un gol.

**Sora:** ¡Escúchenme señoritas, se acabo el descanso, vuelvan a la cancha y denle 30 vueltas! – gritaba con emoción la chica.

**Todos: **¡Como ordene señorita Takenouchi! - Luego de la práctica.

**Tai:** Realmente me sorprendiste, ahora recuerdo porque eras la vice capitana en nuestra época primaria.

**Sora:** No exageres, aunque admito que me deje llevar.

**Tai:** ¿Tú crees? ha y por cierto Alex muchas gracias por tú ayuda, realmente me facilitaste las cosas.

**Alex:** Es un placer, si necesitas algo más, sabes donde buscarme.

**Matt:** Enserio debes alejarte de él, o tus calificaciones van a bajar.

**Alex:** ¿Qué tiene de malo una broma de vez en cuando?

**Matt:** No tiene caso, a por cierto, mañana por la noche vamos a presentarnos en el estadio de Tokio, olvide darles sus invitaciones durante el descanso.

**Sora:** Valla, 1º fila, nada mal.

**Matt:** lo mejor para ustedes mi amor.

**Kari: **Oye, ¿y nuestras invitaciones?

**Tai:** Están en mi escritorio; no me mires así, es obvio que sabia de este concierto desde hace meses, nuestras boletas me las dio por adelantado.

**Matt:** Me gustaría poder presentar algo durante el concierto, pero no estoy muy seguro.

**Sora:** ¿Y de que se trata corazón? – en ese momento, Tai comenzó a silbar una melodía que todos excepto el rubio desconocían.

**Matt:** Me… me… ¿me escuchaste esa noche en el hospital?

**Tai:** (sonriendo) no solo te escuche, es una suerte que cantes con los ojos cerrados, así pude observarte sin que te dieras cuenta – Luego abrazo a su amigo y susurro a su oído – nunca te di las gracias por las lagrimas que derramaste por mi esa noche, eres el mejor Mattie.

**Sora:** ¿le compusiste una canción?

**Tai:** No seas celosa, también te compuso una a ti, ¿no es así?

**Sora:** Es diferente Tai

**Tai:** Si como digas, aunque a decir verdad, me gustaría volver a escuchar la otra que compusiste esa noche.

**Matt:** Supongo.

**T.k.:** Bueno, aquí nos separamos, creo que nos veremos mañana en la noche.

Al día siguiente por la noche, los chicos se encontraban reunidos, bueno casi todos en la entrada del estadio, donde quedaron de encontrarse para entrar al concierto de los _Teenager Wolves_, sin embargo, las puertas se abrieron, así que los presentes al no poder esperar más, entraron y tomaron asiento.

**Kari:** ¿Dónde se habrá metido mi hermano? Ya casi van a iniciar.

**T.k.: **Tranquila, ya veras que aparece muy pronto.

**Sora:** Me preocupa que tampoco este Mimi, ¿Cómo rayos puedo perder a alguien que vive conmigo?

**Izzi:** Y a mí me preocupa que _ella_ no se presente esta noche.

**Joe:** ¿Entonces te dijo que se verían aquí?

**Izzi:** Así es, en la nota decía que esta noche, durante el evento revelaría su identidad.

**Joe:** Valla, felicidades amigo, todo saldrá bien, así que ya deja de temblar.

**Izzi:** Para ti es fácil decirlo.

Las luces se apagaron y todos guardaron silencio, solo una luz se encendió en el escenario, dejando ver a los portadores del Valor y de la Amistad; el 1º con camiseta blanca y pantalón café y el 2º con camiseta negra y Black jean.

**Todos:** ¡No puede ser!

**Matt:** Buenas noches a todos, realmente me alegra verlos de nuevo, ya han pasado casi 15 meses desde la ultima vez que tocamos en este estadio, pero hoy antes de iniciar con nuestro concierto, tenemos una petición que cumplir.

**Tai: **¡Por favor todos reciban a la Sta. Mimi Tachikawa!

Un reflector se encendió sobre la chica, la cual tenia un hermoso vestido de color blanco que llegaba hasta sus tobillos y su cabello castaño estaba totalmente alisado, los chicos se retiraron y la música inicio, mientras ella tomaba aire y miraba a quien dedicaría su canción.

**I wish (Tengo la Fé)**

Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki

Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo kitto ne...

I wish

En ese momento, un reflector se encendió, iluminando a Izzi, que se quedo petrificado al darse cuenta que su admiradora secreta era Mimi.

Doushite koko ni iru no

Oshiete kudasai ima sugu

Mieru mono ga subete ja nai no ne

Samusa ni furueru kara ude toosu jaketto

Itsu no ma ni ka sukitoote itte

Kibou ni natteku

Mirai no ame ga hoho wo nuraseba omoidasu

Atsuku nare ano hi ano toki

Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki

Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo kitto ne...

I wish

Suitchi on shitara

Koi suru koto mo dekiru to

Kinou made wa shinjiteta mirakuru

Haato wo utsusu hitomi furimukeba aru kara

Ikiteru koto suteki da yo to

Ima naraba omoeru

Mirai no ame ga machi wo nuraseba omoidasu

Kirameite ano hi ano toki

Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki

Hora ne chiisana wo nuraseba omoidasu

Atsuku nare ano hi ano toki

Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki

Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo kitto ne...

negai kanau yo kitto ne...

Mirai no ame ga hoho

Cuando la canción termino, se escucho un gran bullicio y tanto Izzi como Mimi estaban petrificados por temor a la reacción del otro.

**Davis: **¿Que estas esperando?, ve y reclama a tú chica.

**Izzi: **Tienes razón, sostén mi laptop, ¿Qué estoy pensando? T.k. Ten mi computadora

Rápidamente el pelirrojo subió al escenario y se para junto a Mimi.

**Mimi: **Bien, ahora sabes quien es tu admiradora secreta, lo que nos deja con una pregunta.

El chico rápidamente la atrajo Asia el y la beso.

**Izzi: **Acepto.

Nuevamente el estadio entero estallo en gritos eufóricos mientras la feliz pareja bajaba del escenario tomándose de la mano.

**Matt: **Así que de eso discutían en el hospital, eres el mejor Tai.

**Tai: **Lo se, ahora comencemos con el espectáculo.

**Matt: **Como ordenes amigo

Duarante el concierto se presentaron muchas de las canciones más conocidas de la banda, incluyendo "Sora" (cielo) y algunas nuevas como "My Sweet Hell"; cuando el show había llegado a más de la mitad, en un extraño momento de silencio ocurrió otra novedad.

**Tai: **Teniendo en cuenta la importancia de este evento, quiero pedirle a dos damiselas que suban al escenario, Sora, Naomi.

**Todos: **¿Naomi?

De en medio del publico una chica de piel canela, cabello largo castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la plataforma, mientras todos a su alrededor la habrían camino, curiosos e impactados por su belleza; el más particular fue Davis, que al tenerla cerca hizo una reverencia.

**Davis: **Buenas noches tenga usted, Sta. Hirosikawa.

**Naomi: **Buenas noches capitán Motomiya.

Luego del saludo, la chica subió al lado de Sora, y al llegar arriba, beso apasionadamente a Tai.

**Kari: **¿Quién se cree que es?

**Davis:** ¡No seas irrespetuosa! ¿Qué acaso no lo sabes? La Sta. Hirosikawa es la novia de Tai.

**Todos: **¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?

**Tai: **Así es, siento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto amor.

**Naomi: **No importa, realmente la ha pasado de lujo.

**Matt:** Entonces…. Entonces todas esas cosas que me contaste y que no creía ¿son ciertas?

**Tai:** Si, debiste haberme escuchado.

**Matt:** ¿Eso quiere decir que no eres?

**Tai:** Nop, regalo de cumpleaños, hace un año.

Sora y Matt se miraron por la respuesta del chico y se sonrojaron mientras susurraban al unisolo – hablaremos de eso después -

**Sora:** Ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo haberla visto en varias ocasiones en el hospital, nunca imagine que visitara a Tai mientras no estábamos.

**Naomi:** Debo cuidar a mi novio, no dejare que 5 años de noviazgo se pierdan así no más.

**Kari:** ¡5 Años!

**Tai:** luego hablamos de eso, y para aclarar todas sus dudas, Naomi es deportista, al igual que yo, la diferencia es que entre los deportistas de la selección sub 20 a nivel Japón, yo ocupo el 3º lugar y ella el 1º.

**T.k:** No lo sabía.

**Davis:** Eres capitán de un equipo y no sabias eso.

**Tai:** Olvídenlo, la razón por la que las llame, es para que canten esta canción con nosotros – Tai comenzó a tocar y todo el estadio estallo en gritos de emoción una vez mas.

**Butterfly**

Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte

Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou

Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa

Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai

Durante esta parte, los chicos no dejaban de observar a sus novias, las cuales solo atinaban a sonreír ruborizadas

Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou

Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai

Los 4 en coro

Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja

Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo

Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo

Kitto toberu sa on my love

Ukareta chou ni natte ichizu na kaze ni notte

Doko mademo kimi ni ai ni yukou

Aimai na kotoba tte igai ni benri datte

Sakenderu hitto songu kikinagara

Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono machi ni hibiku no darou

Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow kitai shitetemo shikata nai

Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja

Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na

Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo

Kitto toberu sa on my love

Esta parte fue especial para Tai, pues con un solo perfecto de guitarra logro dejar boqui abiertos a todos los asistentes al evento

Mugendai no yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja

Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo

Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo

Kitto toberu sa oh yeah

Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja

Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na

Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo

Kitto toberu sa on my love

Al terminar, el estadio estallo en gritos y aplausos mientras los dos vocalistas de la canción hacían una reverencia para el público asistente y las chicas regresaban a sus asientos.

**Matt: **Muy bien, ya se nos esta terminando el tiempo, pero antes de que eso suceda, quiero darle las gracias a nuestros patrocinadores, a nuestros Fans, por hacer esto posible, y por sobre todo a ti Tai, por hacer mi sueño realidad, y es por eso que hare realidad el tuyo, tocaremos la cancion que compuse para ti.

**Tai: **Gracias amigo.

**Matt: **No, gracias a ti, por todo.

**Brave Heart (versión en español Cesar Franco)**

Un segundo necesitas para estar bien.

Si sólo tú crees.

Un destino tienes, todo tiene su plan.

Seguro lo alcanzarás.

Hay algo en ti, que nadie había imaginado

Aquella luz que aún.

Brillando está y alumbrará hasta el fin.

Ven a mi,dime tus sueños.

Y los dos, por siempre estaremos.

Unidos por la eternidad, en libertad.

Ven a mi, confía en los planes.

Lograrás pelear con gigantes.

Valiente en victoria, con fe en esta historia

Conmigo lo lograrás.

¡Valiente serás!

Ciertos días te habrá cubierto la obscuridad.

No debes temer.

Esa lluvia nueva vida hará germinar.

Sólo debes creer.

Hay algo en ti, que nadie había imaginado.

Aquella luz que aún.

Brillando está y alumbrará hasta el fin.

Ven a mi, dime tus sueños.

Y los dos, por siempre estaremos.

Unidos por la eternidad, en libertad.

Ven a mí, confía en los planes

Lograrás pelear con gigantes.

Valiente en victoria, con fe en esta historia.

Conmigo lo lograrás.

¡Valiente serás!

Llegará muy pronto el mañana.

Deberás cuidar a quien amas.

Más fuerte al final serás, ya lo verás.

Ven a mi, confía en los planes.

Lograrás pelear con gigantes.

Valiente en victoria, con fe en esta historia.

¡Latirá tu valiente corazón!

**Matt:**Antes de que termine esta noche, hay algo más que quiero presentar al mundo, aunque lo estuve ensayando en secreto con Alex, Itchi, espero te guste.

**El valor de Nuesta Amistad (Inventada por mi)**

A veces me es difícil caminar

NO es fácil soportar la soledad,

Pero un día triste me dijiste tranquilo,

Que a tu lado voy a estar y con migo cuentas por toda la eternidad

Y tus problemas juntos vamos a desafiar

Uooo uooo uooo

Siempre contigo estaré y en toda lucha te acompañare.

Recuerda que conmigo siempre podrás contar

En tiempos de calma y también cuando haya que luchar

Uooo Uooo Uooo

La vida no es fácil de afrontar

Decepciones siempre encontraras

Pero lo que le da sentido es no rendirse y siempre continuar

Mi nueva determinación, es derivación de tu gran valor,

Mis memorias del pasado que ya no es gris, las puedo escribir

Entre travesuras, la escuela y aventuras de aquellos felices días

Que yo deseo revivir.

Uooo uooo uooo

Siempre contigo estaré y en toda lucha te acompañare.

Recuerda que conmigo siempre podrás contar

En tiempos de calma y también cuando haya que luchar

Uooo Uooo Uooo

Y al final del tiempo tu y yo, nuestros sueños

Como la cima de una gran montaña hemos de conquistar.

Pues mi meta es logra lo que otros deciden olvidar

Uooo uooo uooo

Siempre contigo estaré y en toda lucha te acompañare.

Recuerda que conmigo siempre podrás contar

En tiempos de calma y también cuando haya que luchar

Uooo Uooo Uooo

Nunca me rendiré y a tu lado siempre estaré

Pues el brillo de tu sonrisa

Y el calor de tu abrazo me han enseñado cual es

A mi corazón le han enseñado cual es

Pues el brillo de tu sonrisa

Y el calor de tu abrazo me han enseñado cual es

El valor de nuestra amistad.

Cuando la música dejo de sonar, Tai abrazo a su amigo, y el rubio pudo sentir como una lagrima le caía desde la mejilla de su amigo y desparecía en su cuello.

**Tai:** Gracias Mattie, la verdad, ser considerado tú mejor amigo es mi mayor orgullo, después de Kari claro, pero creo que me entiendes.

La gente solo empezó a aplaudir, sin gritos ni silbidos mientras las luces se apagaban y los chicos desaparecían en la oscuridad. Cuando el espectáculo término y los chicos salieron de sus camerinos, todos subierón a la Van que los llevaría a celebrar en cas de los Kamiya.

**Kari: **Realmente esta ha sido una noche muy loca, el concierto, la confesión de Mimi y MI CUÑADA.

**Tai: **Esperaba que te fuera mas difícil asimilarlo.

**Kari: **Para nada hermano, la verdad me tranquiliza un poco, esto termina con los rumores.

**Tai: **¿Rumores?

**Davis: **Bien, no te lo habíamos dicho, pero en la escuela creen que eres bisexual.

**Tai: **¿QUÉ QUEEEEE?

**Davis: **Bueno, es que pasas mucho tiempo con Sora y Matt, así que.

**Tai: **Que se cuide el idiota que inicio esto porque si llego a saber quien es.

**Sora y Matt: **Al menos déjanos una parte cuando encuentres a ese desgraciado.

**Tai: **No puedo creerlo.

**Kari: **Dejando ese tema de lado, ¿Cómo se conocieron?

**Naomi: **Pues fue un mes después de su pelea contra Apocarymon, hubo un torneo vacacional en Tokio y allí nos conocimos, aunque yo lo reconocía por la batalla que se proyecto a nivel mundial.

**Sora:** Ya veo, así que es desde entonces que salen juntos, pero ¿Por qué nunca te habíamos visto?, es decir excepto en el hospital.

**Naomi:** Vivo aquí en Tokio, así que las veces que salimos son contadas, aunque después de tanto tiempo juntos, aprendes a sobre llevar eso.

**Matt:** Ya veo, ahora entiendo porque Tai da tan buenos consejos.

**Sora:** Y porque besa tan bien.

**Matt:** ¿Disculpa?

**Tai:** ¿nunca le dijiste verdad?

**Matt: **¿DECIRME QUE?

**Sora:** Tranquilo, es que la noche que me dijiste que si, pues me sentí nerviosa, así que le pedí a Tai que me enseñara a besar antes de enfrentarte, así que técnicamente… Tai fue mi primer beso.

**Tai:** Oye, me dijiste que era él, ¡me mentiste!

**Sora:** De otra forma no hubieras accedido a enseñarme.

**Matt:** ¿Y tú no le dirás nada?

**Naomi:** No es necesario, fue un permiso sin culpa que ambos usamos.

**T.k.:** Y sigue habiendo más sorpresas.

**Tai:** Por eso creo que es buen momento para que nos lo digan

**T.k.:** ¿El que?

**Tai:** No soy tan despistado como parezco, los he visto y he podido ver el cambio en mi hermana.

Los menores se sonrojaron y en frente de sus amigos se besaron

**Kari:** Hermano, Matt, si no les importa, nos gustaría tener su aprobación.

**Matt:** Por supuesto, solo cuida a mi tonto hermano, ¿esta bien?

**Kari:** Así lo hare.

**Tai**: (abrazando a T.k.) Bienvenido a la familia, pequeño llorón.

**T.k.: **Gracias Idiota

Por la cien de los demás callo una gota al estilo anime y Tai le susurro.

**Tai:** Si llegas a hacer llorar a mi hermana, te juro que solo lograras tener sobrinos, aunque me cueste una paliza de tú hermano - el rubio solo trago saliva y asintió mientras terminaba el abrazo. – Muy bien, vamos a celebrar.

**FIN**

* * *

Fic Dedicado a mi amigo J.G. ¡Gracias por su apoyo y compañia!


	16. Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

Los chicos ya se encontraban en el apartamento de los Kamiya, donde había iniciado una mini celebración en compañía de los _Teenager Wolves _y la nueva integrante del grupo Naomi Hirosikawa; en medio de los festejos, Izzi presto su computadora para que con los D3 se abriera la puerta al digimundo y pudieran pasar la noche en compañía de sus amigos digimon. Sin embargo, todos quedaron atónitos al ver que Naomi tenia un Digivice y que de la puerta apareció una Agumon.

**Tai: **Hace tiempo que no estábamos los 4 juntos.

**Agumon (N): **Tienes razón, aunque Agumon ya me conto sobre el enfrentamiento en el paramo de ceniza.

**Agumon (T): **Que gusto verlos a todos.

**Kari: **Naomi, ¿también eres una elegida?

**Naomi: **Si, así es, además, incluso comparto el mismo compañero que mi novio.

**Tai: **Somos realmente compatibles ¿no creen?

**Yuuko: **Y dime ¿Por qué no le contaste nada sobre ella a tus padres ni tú hermana?

**Matt: **Eso es mi culpa, hace años prometimos que si alguno conseguía novia, el otro lo sabría antes que nadie.

**T.k.: **Y ya que no le creíste, Tai lo mantuvo en secreto.

**Matt: **¿Cómo rayos repartes tu tiempo, entre la escuela, tu familia, los chicos, Naomi y yo?

**Tai: **No me odies por ser perfecto.

**Matt: **¿Ni por hacer que fuera plato de 2º mesa?

**Sora: **Podrías superar eso de una vez, además – se ruboriza – no fuiste el único, también fui la 2º.

**T.k.:** En cambio yo si fui el 1º.

**Tai:** (sonrojado) de hecho, Sora y tú se equivocan.

**Sora y T.k.:** ¿Disculpa?

**Yuuko:** Se refiere a esto – la madre de los Kamiya puso una cinta en la video casetera.

**Inicio Video **

Un niño de cabellera alborotada entraba a su casa, tomado de la mano de su papá, al llegar de su 1º día en la escuela.

**Yuuko:** ¿Cómo te fue en tú 1º día?

**Tai:** Bien, pero me siento tonto así vestido.

**Yuuko:** ¿De que hablas?, te vez bien.

En ese momento, una pequeña castaña de ojos amatista, se asomo por la puerta y al ver a su hermano, comenzó a "correr" hacia él.

**Tai: **¡No corras, te caerás!

**Kari: **Taaaaiii – decía la pequeña mientras seguía "corriendo" hacia su hermano.

**Tai: **haaaa - Cuando la pequeña llego con su hermano, salto hacia él, derribándolo, y más que eso, al caerle encima lo beso. – Mamá ¿eso no cuenta como mi 1º beso, verdad?

**Yuuko: **Eso depende, ¿abriste la boca?, si lo hiciste si.

**Tai: **Ho rayos, no se suponía que fuera así. – la pequeña castaña solo reía divertida por el sonrojo de su hermano

**Yuuko: **Mírale el lado bueno, los dos acaban de obtener algo que nadie más tendrá.

**Kari: **Tai… he quelo mucho.

**Tai: **Supongo que tienes razón.

Fin Video

Los chicos se quedaron de piedra, mientras Tai se sonrojaba y apagaba la video casetera.

**Sora:** Entonces fui… la 3º

**Davis: **¡Qué mala suerte! Lero lero.

**T.k.: **¿Y tu de que rayos te ríes idiota?

**Davis: **De que perdí, pero tú también y eso me vasta.

**Kari: **No es justo, no puedo recordarlo.

Todos voltearon a ver a la chica.

**Tai:** ¿quieres recordarlo?

**Kari:** Así es, ¿Cómo fue mi primer beso?

**Tai:** (totalmente sonrojado) Pusiste tú lengua en mi boca.

**Kari:** Ya veo – la chica solo agacho la cabeza con una expresión de tristeza.

**Tai:** Vamos, no te deprimas, si quieres, puede repetirse – los demás chicos molestos se lanzaron contra él – hay no, no, cosquillas no jajajajajajajaja ya deténganse jajajajajaja

Y de esta forma inicio la celebración por el concierto.

**Fin**

* * *

Asi termina mi 1º Fic, espero les haya gustado, por favor dejen Reviews.


End file.
